


Dirty and Wild

by musmuspanda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Dean Winchester Likes It Rough, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drug Use, Falling In Love, Feelings, Gabriel is a Novak (Supernatural), Gay Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot, Porn with Feelings, Road Trips, Rough Sex, Safer Sex, Spanking, Strangers to Lovers, Switching, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Unsafe Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 50,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musmuspanda/pseuds/musmuspanda
Summary: Alternative Universe. Bei einem Besuch im Road House fällt Dean ein Interessanter Mann ins Auge. Schwarze Haare, Blaue Augen. Er weiß sofort was er will. Doch ob er es auch bekommt? Deans freches Mundwerk könnte sein Verhängnis sein. P18 Slash. Destiel. Dirty.Dirty Reihe zusammengefasst in 4 Kapiteln.Die Geschichte existiert schon länger auf Fanfiktion.de
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 12





	1. Dirty and Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Dean  
> https://www.pinterest.de/pin/298152437824919681/  
> https://www.pinterest.de/pin/631418810227596762/  
> https://www.pinterest.de/pin/543880092480546228/
> 
> Castiel  
> https://www.pinterest.de/pin/651192427341301096/  
> https://www.pinterest.de/pin/545217098612586781/
> 
> Autorin: musmuspanda  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Raiting: P18 Slash  
> Pairing : Destiel 
> 
> Wie der Titel schon sagt: Dirty!  
> Nichts für Freunde kitschiger Romantik oder „Blümchensex“ – Don’t like, don’t read! Viele unfeine Worte werden hier benutzt.

Dirty and Wild

Es war laut hier im Road House. Dean saß zwischen vielen anderen Gästen an der belebten Bar, in der Hand ein kühles Bier, das angenehm seine Kehle hinunter lief und seine Sinne belebte. Das Licht war gedämmt, die Luft warm. Metallica wurde gespielt, vermischte sich mit dem Stimmengewirr rings um ihn. Eine seiner Lieblingsbands. Die Stimmung war gut, Dean fühlte den Beat, genoss die Gitarrenklänge und die tiefe Stimme des Liedsängers. Er lehnte sich zurück, die breite Theke im Rücken und ließ seinen Blick entspannt durch die Menge schweifen. Heute war ein guter Abend, er hatte es ihm Gefühl.

Er führte ein, zwei nette Unterhaltungen mit Frauen die ihn an flirteten, gab einer hübschen brünetten einen Jacky-Cola aus, redete ein bisschen mit ihr, aber sie war langweilig. Darum verabschiedete er sich mit einem charmanten Lächeln und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Bier zu.

Es lief gerade Rock you like a Hurricane von den Scorpions, als ein Mann in Trenchcoat durch die Tür kam. Und es passte so gut zu dem, was Dean bei seinem Anblick durch den Kopf schoss… 

My body is burning, it starts to shout  
Desire is coming, it breaks out loud  
Lust is in cages till storm breaks loose  
Just have to make it with someone I choose  
…

Deans Blick folgte seinen Schritten. Die eigenwillige Erscheinung des Mannes, besonders für eine Biker Bar, hatte sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Hängende Schultern, aber ein breiter, straffer Rücken. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte müde und abgekämpft, als hätte er eine harte Woche hinter sich. So ernst. Seine blauen Augen hingegen leuchteten lebendig. Oh, diese Augen. Sie waren das Erste was Dean an ihm Aufgefallen war und der Grund warum er ihm immer noch hinterher sah. Typ Steuerberater war eigentlich nicht sein Ding. Zumindest wirkte der Kerl so, in dem beigen Mantel, dem langweiligen dunkelblauen Anzug mit der schief hängenden Krawatte und dem schlichten weißen Hemd.

Vielleicht täuschte sich Dean ja auch. Sein Körperbau war zu gut für einen Finanzfritzen, der den ganzen Tag hinter seinem Rechner klemmte und Zahlen hin und her schob. Hmm, unter diesen Langweilen Klamotten könnten sich Muskulöse Arme verbergen, ein flacher Bauch, ein knackiger Arsch… Deans Gedanken schweiften ab. 

...

Vor einer Stunde war der Mann in die Bar gekommen. Hatte sich einen Ruhigen Platz, in einer schummerigen Ecke gesucht und trank für sich allein. Vor etwa einer halben Stunde hatte er das erste Mal zu Dean herüber gesehen. Seitdem spürte der braunhaarige immer wieder dieses Kribbeln im Nacken. Er wurde Beobachtet. Dean grinste. Unangenehm war ihm das nicht, er war es gewohnt gelegentlich angestarrt zu werden. Er selbst warf auch den ein oder anderen Blick nach hinten, musterte den Fremden. 

Je länger Dean ihn beobachtete, desto besser gefiel er ihm. Mal wieder ein Mann. Warum nicht! Meistens hatte Dean Frauen, sein letztes Mal mit einem Kerl war schon eine Weile her. Obwohl es mit den Männern meist unkomplizierter war. Sie erwarteten nicht so viel, klammerten nicht so nervig wie die Weiber. Schneller Sex, schön hart und gut. Jetzt wo er so darüber nachdachte sollte er sich vielleicht öfter mal einen Typen suchen. Das Problem war, das Dean bei Männern immer das gewisse etwas brauchte, damit sie ihn anmachten. Das hatten nicht viele. Zurück zu Mr. Trenchcoat. Der hatte es definitiv. 

„Hey, Jo! Jo!“, er winkte die blonde junge Frau hinter der Bar zu sich her, mit der er schon lange gut befreundet war. Sie sah genervt aus, hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, da um diese Uhrzeit Hochbetrieb herrschte. 

„Was ist?“, fragte Sie, während sie nebenher die Bestellung für einen anderen Gast fertig machte.

„Kennst du den Kerl da hinten?“ 

Sie lehnte sich etwas vor, über die Theke, weil sie sonst zu klein gewesen wäre um in die Ecke zu sehen, in die Dean deutete. „Welchen meinst du? Den schwarzhaarigen im Trenchcoat?“

„Genau der.“, bestätigte Dean.

Sie rutschte wieder zurück hinter den Tresen. „Nein. Noch nie gesehen. Was ist mit ihm?“

Dean wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, grinste in Richtung des Mannes und dann zu Jo. 

„Echt? Der?“, fragte sie erstaunt und zog sich noch einmal an der Theke hoch, um einen genaueren Blick auf ihn zu werfen. „Er ist ganz süß.“

Dean schnaubte. Süß war nicht das Wort mit dem er ihn beschrieben hätte. „Spinnst du. Er sieht scharf aus. Denk dir einfach die Klamotten weg.“, murrte der braunhaarige und sah gleich nochmal rüber zu ihm. 

Jo lachte. „Wenn du es sagst.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Ein paar mürrische Gäste wurden schon ungeduldig, doch damit konnte Jo umgehen. Sie war rabiater als so mancher Kerl. Für Dean war sie wie eine kleine Schwester.

Dean beobachtete den Mann noch ein Weilchen. Er stellte sich vor wie sein leichter Bartschatten über Deans Oberschenkel kratzte wenn er ihm einen blies. Wie gut es aussehen würde diesen schwarzen, wirren Haarschopf zwischen seinen Beinen zu haben und wie die Haare ihn dabei leicht kitzeln würden. Der unterwürfige Blick, aus großen Blauen Augen, die zu ihm auf sahen. Oder nein, das passte nicht zu dem Kerl. Der hatte es sicher Faustdick hinter den Ohren. Hoffte Dean zumindest. 

Immer unruhiger rutschte Dean auf seinem Hocker hin und her. Sein Inneres war in Aufruhr, bis zum zerreißen gespannt. Seine Sinne scharf. Er war der Jäger und da hinten saß Freiwild, das nur darauf wartete erlegt zu werden. Länger hielt Dean es nicht mehr aus.

„Jo, Hey.“, rief er über die Theke, damit sie ihn endlich hörte.

„Du hast doch noch ein Bier. Was willst du schon wieder?“, fragte sie gestresst.

„Was trinkt er?“, wollte Dean wissen und ruckte mit dem Kopf zu dem schwarzhaarigen in der Ecke.

„Der lässt dir wirklich keine Ruhe, hm.“, grinste sie ihn an. „Ich glaub er hatte einen Scotch oder einen Bourbon. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, sind so viele Gäste heute, sorry. Jedenfalls was Hochprozentiges.“

„Okay, dann mach mir einen Johnnie.“, verlangte Dean. Jo rollte mit den Augen und griff nach der Flasche.

„Nein, nicht den.“, entschied Dean. „Blue Label! Mit Billig Fusel bekomm ich den Typen nicht rum.“

Jo nahm sich Kopfschüttelnd die andere Flasche, von weiter oben aus dem Regal. Teurer Whisky wurde hier nicht so oft bestellt und stand darum nicht gleich Griffbereit. „Einmal Johnnie Walker, Blue Label. Wie der Herr es wünscht.“ Sie knallte das Glas vor Dean auf den Tresen, der kostbare Inhalt schwappte gefährlich hin und her. „Scheinst es ja wirklich drauf anzulegen?“

Dean grinste. „Hast du seine Augen gesehen.“ Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter, doch leider sah der schwarzhaarige Mann gerade nicht her. 

„Noch etwas.“, hielt Dean Jo auf, die sich wieder um ihre anderen Gäste kümmern wollte. 

„Du bist nicht alleine hier.“, fauchte sie Dean an. „Der Laden ist voll. Was willst du noch?“ 

Er ließ sich vom ruppigen Ton der Blonden nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. So kannte er sie. „Gibst du mir die Schlüssel zu eurem Büro?“

Misstrauisch zog sie die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Warum?“

Dean leckte sich grinsend über die Lippe. „Naja…“, er zuckte mit der Schulter und sah nochmal zu dem Mann hinüber.

„Oh, nein!“, kreischte Jo, als sie Begriffen hatte. 

„Ach komm schon.“, versuchte es Dean mit einem charmanten Lächeln. Jo sprang nicht drauf an. Hätte er wissen müssen.

„Du wirst ihn nicht mit nach hinten nehmen, um ihn da zu vögeln!“, maulte sie ihn an.

„Lass das doch ihn entscheiden.“

„Du bist unmöglich Dean. Echt. Immer nur das eine im Kopf.“ Sie sah ihn grimmig an. Dean schnaubte, warum musste er sich das immer wieder anhören? Er hielt Jo’s starrem Blick stand. 

„Na schön.“, sagte sie bissig, griff in ihre Tasche und knallte die Schlüssel lautstark neben Johnnie, behielt sie aber noch unter der flachen Hand gefangen. „Lass das nicht meine Mutter wissen. Du hast Glück dass sie heute nicht da ist. Und fass nichts an! Hast du verstanden?“

Mit einem Siegerlächeln griff Dean sich die Schlüssel. „Keine Sorge. Ellen erfährt nichts. Und meine Hände werden außer Mr. Trenchcoat nichts berühren.“ 

Endlich gab sie die Schlüssel frei. „Du bist die Beste Jo.“

„Spar dir das, Mistkerl.“

…  
Shoot to thrill, play to kill  
Too many women with too many pills, yeah  
Shoot to thrill, play to kill  
I got my gun at the ready,  
Gonna fire at will, yeah

I'm like the evil, I get under your skin  
Just like a bomb that's ready to blow  
'Cause I'm illegal, I got everything  
That all you women might need to know

I'm gonna take you down - yeah, down, down, down  
So don't you fool around  
I'm gonna pull it, pull it,  
Pull the trigger  
…  
*AC/DC – Shoot to Thrill

Castiel hatte den Typen an der Bar gesehen. Hatte den knackigen Hintern begutachtet, der sich unter der dunkelblauen, verwaschenen Jeans abzeichnete, wenn er sich auf dem Barhocker nach vorn lehnte, um besser mit der Bedienung sprechen zu können. Er trug ein lockeres rot-schwarzes Flanellhemd offen über einem schwarzen Shirt. Locker um den Bauch, eng an der Brust und den breiten Schultern. Derbe Stiefel. Fuck. Der Kerl passte in dieses Milieu. Diese Bar war sein Revier und er war das wilde Tier, auf der suche nach seiner nächsten Beute. Die Krallen gewetzt, die Waffen scharf. 

Er sah gut aus und das wusste er, kein Zweifel. Wie er ging, mit festen breiten Schritten, die Schultern straff, den Kopf oben. Solche Typen bedeuteten Ärger. Ein Bad Boy von der schlimmeren Sorte. Seine großen Grünen Augen funkelten Selbstbewusst. Nein, arrogant, das war er. Sein schiefes, großspuriges Lächeln untermauerte dies. Castiel schätzte ihn ein wie jemanden, der charmant sein konnte, wenn er wollte. Aber nur so lange, bis er bekommen hatte worauf er aus war. Kein Mann für mehr als eine Nacht. Ein schneller Fick und das war's. Wahrscheinlich hatte er die Namen seiner Partner bereits vergessen, ehe danach die Hose wieder geschlossen war. Bestimmt gab es Dutzende solcher Bars wie diese hier, in denen er Reihenweise gebrochene Herzen zurück ließ. Von Frauen. Von Männern…wer weiß. Er war attraktiv genug um an beiden Ufern zu schwimmen und die Rastlosigkeit in seinem Blick ließ ebenfalls darauf schließen, dass er sich nicht gerne auf etwas festlegte.

Jetzt stand er hier vor ihm, dieser Traum in Flanell und Lederstiefeln, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, dass Castiel auf vielerlei Arten unruhig werden ließ. Er hatte ein Glas in der einen Hand, in der anderen eine Flasche Bier. Castiel versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, richtete starr seinen Blick nach oben.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?“, fragte Castiel, bemüht um einen neutralen Ton.

Der Typ biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Fuck, sah das sexy aus. Ohne etwas zu sagen stellte er etwas vor ihm ab. Das dumpfe Geräusch von Glas auf Holz wurde vom umliegenden Lärm verschluckt. Castiel sah auf das Glas mit bernsteinfarbener Flüssigkeit, dann zurück zu dem Fremden.

„Das hab ich nicht bestellt.“, sagte Castiel distanziert. Green Eye ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. 

„Ich weiß. Die Runde geht auf mich.“, lächelte der Mann. Seine Stimme war rau und männlich, genau wie es Castiel gefiel. „Das auch.“, ergänzte der Kerl, griff in seine Hosentasche und schob etwas über den Tisch, neben das Glas. 

Castiel starrte mit unverhohlenem Unglaube darauf. Ein Päckchen mit einem Kondom. Der Typ grinste breiter als er seinen Blick bemerkte. Castiel starrte das Kondom an. Sollte das ein schlechter Scherz sein? Nein, wahrscheinlich war das wirklich der Ernst von diesem Mistkerl. Castiels Magen grummelte vor unterdrückter Wut und gleichzeitig vor Aufregung. Dieses eine Kondom verhöhnte ihn und bestätigte, was er sich zuvor über den Typ schon gedacht hatte. Eine schnelle Nummer, ein Fick hinter der nächsten Ecke, sonst nichts. 

Castiels Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Er wusste dass er nicht so gut aussah, einfach normal, da machte er sich nichts vor. Der Mann vor ihm spielte eigentlich außerhalb seiner Liga, war zudem ein paar Jahre jünger als er selbst. Wie alt? Vielleicht fünfundzwanzig? Castiel selbst hatte vor wenigen Wochen seinen einunddreißigsten Geburtstag hinter sich gebracht. Was wollte der Kerl von ihm? Er hätte auch andere hier in der Bar haben können. Dachte er vielleicht er hätte bei Castiel leichtes spiel? Musste so sein, warum sonst hätte er ihm so dreist dieses Kondom vor die Nase legen sollen, ohne sich überhaupt vorzustellen.

Castiel biss den Kiefer zusammen. Schön oder nicht, was bildete dieser Dreckskerl sich ein! In ihm brodelte es, dass er Mühe hatte still zu sitzen. Im gleichen Moment hasste er sich selbst dafür, weil er kurz darüber nachdachte wie es wäre mit diesem Mann mit zu gehen. Um es zu verdrängen schnappte er sich das Kondom und schob es kommentarlos in seine Hosentasche. Die Augenbraue des braunhaarigen zuckte, er blinzelte ein paar Mal als wäre er irritiert, sagte aber nichts dazu.

Castiel bemerkte das seine ignorante Haltung nichts änderte. Er stand noch immer vor ihm, mit seinem frechen Funkeln in den Augen, die über Castiels Körper wanderten und ihn regelrecht zu verschlingen schienen. Castiel wandte sich unruhig, also griff er doch nach dem Glas, das ihm der Typ hin gestellt hatte. Das wohlwollende Lächeln auf den Zügen des anderen überging er. 

Zuerst roch Castiel an der hellbraunen Flüssigkeit. Würzig und rauchig. Vorsichtig nippte er daran. Hoffentlich hatte er ihm nichts da rein gemischt, man wusste ja nie. Der Whisky rollte samten über seine Zunge, hinterließ einen Geschmack nach Nüssen, Bitterschokolade und etwas rauchig-fruchtigem. Das gute Zeug. Geschmack hatte der Typ jedenfalls, das brachte ihm ein paar Bonuspunkte ein. Castiel leckte sich ein Tropfen von der Lippe. 

In diesem Augenblick kam wieder leben in den anderen. „Ich bin übrigens Dean.“, sagte er und streckte ihm die Hand zu. Ernsthaft? Castiel sah auf die ihm dar gebotene Hand, länger als es höflich gewesen wäre, doch Dean zog sie nicht zurück. Er sah ihn abwartend an und schließlich gab Castiel nach. Raue Haut, ein fester Händedruck. Auch das mochte er. „Castiel.“, stellte er sich knapp vor, um der Höflichkeit Genüge zu tun. 

„Freut mich Cas.“, Der ungewohnte Kosename rollte seidig von Deans Lippen. Castiel erschauderte.

„Darf ich mich setzten?“ Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten nahm er Castiel gegenüber Platz. Der Stuhl scharrte über den abgewetzten Holzboden. Dean saß lässig da, die Beine breit, zurück gelehnt, das Bier in der Hand. Er musterte Castiel unverhohlen, nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche und leckte sich die vollen pinken Lippen. Ein Kribbeln lief durch Castiels Fingerspitzen. 

Dean hatte den anderen - Castiel, wie er nun wusste. Was für ein Name! – genau beobachtet, seine Reaktionen abgewartet und war erstaunt darüber, wie ruhig er dabei geblieben war. Ja, Dean war verdammt direkt, keine Frage. Das Kondom sprach für sich, keine Zweifel was er wollte. Aber nun war es Buchstäblich vom Tisch. Hm, vielleicht hatte Cas keine Lust zu vögeln? Aber er stand auf Männer, dessen war Dean sich ziemlich sicher. Sein Blick aus den hellen, blauen Augen sprach Bände. Auch wenn er bemüht war dies zu verbergen. Dean wollte ihn. Diese Augen. Diese Stimme, ein tiefer Bass, der durch Deans Eingeweide vibrierte. Dazu der leichte Bartschatten und die schwarzen Haarsträhnen, die ihm ins Gesicht vielen. So leicht würde er nicht aufgeben.

Er trank noch einen Schluck seines Biers. Castiel nippte an seinem Drink. Dean sah ihm zu, hoffte dass die flinke rosa Zunge nochmal zwischen diesen vollen Lippen hervorschnellen würde, doch sie tat ihm nicht diesen Gefallen. Enttäuscht darüber zogen sich kurz seine Augenbrauen zusammen. 

„Also Cas. Wie sieht‘s aus?“ Dean lehnte sich vor, um ihm näher zu kommen.

„Wie sieht was aus?“, Castiel legte den Kopf schief, sah ihn fragend an.

Innerlich stöhnte Dean. Tat er nur so oder wusste er wirklich nicht was Sache war? Da hatte er Dean über eine halbe Stunde mit den Augen gefickt und nun gab er vor, als hätte er seine Ahnung? Dean schnaubte. 

„Wie wär‘s mit ‘nem Blow Job?“, Deans charmantes Lächeln und die nebensächliche Art wie er sprach, standen in keiner Konstellation zu seinem Vorschlag. Castiel entgleisten die Gesichtszüge. Nur kurz, dann fing er sich wieder. Dean lachte. Castiels Zähne malmten aufeinander, seine Aggression gegenüber dieser Unverschämtheit wurde stärker. Wollte er ihn damit verunsichern? Bekam er sonst so was er wollte? Nicht mit Castiel, so einfach würde er es Dean nicht machen.

In aller Ruhe, so schien es, nahm er einen weiteren Schluck des Whiskys und genoss dabei die Unruhe in Deans Augen. Keine Antwort zu bekommen machte ihn wohl zappelig. 

„Oder willst du doch lieber ficken?“, fragte Dean mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue. 

„Nein, danke.“, wies Castiel ihn mit kühler Distanziertheit zurück, die ihm alle Kraft abverlangte. Innerlich loderte ein Feuer in ihm, angefacht von Wut und Erregung gleichermaßen. Dean verzog das Gesicht.

„Komm, lass die Spielchen.“

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest.“, meinte er trocken.

Dean schmunzelte. „Ach, weißt du nicht? Und wenn ich jetzt auf die andere Seites des Tisches zu dir rüber komme und dir in den Schritt fasse, dann finde ich da vermutlich auch keinen harten Schwanz?“

Castiel schluckte. Scheiße, und wie er hart war! Das wurde ihm gerade mehr und mehr bewusst.  
Aber das musste er Dean ja nicht direkt auf die Nase binden. „Keineswegs.“, gab er deshalb zur Antwort. Dean lachte wieder. Oh, dieses Lachen, es stachelte Castiels Zorn an bis ins Mark. Er wollte es dem anderen aus dem Gesicht schlagen und ihm danach die Arroganz aus dem Leib vögeln. Oder am besten beides gleichzeitig! Was für ein reizvoller Gedanke. Castiels Finger kribbelten, öffneten und schlossen sich zu einer Faust, sein Schwanz zuckte.

„Zier dich nicht so Cas. Damit ersparst du uns beiden viel Zeit.“, sagte Dean in samtigem Ton, dunkel und verführerisch. Seine Finger bewegten sich sachte über das kühle, braune Glas der beschlagenen Bierflasche zwischen ihnen auf dem Tisch. Das Etikett begann schon sich durch die Feuchtigkeit abzulösen. Ein wenig Schaum war am Flaschenhals hängen geblieben und Dean verrieb ihn mit den Fingern, als würde er die Flasche liebkosen. Bastard. 

Castiel zischte Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen hindurch. Sich zieren? Als ob er ein dreizehn jähriges Mädchen wäre, das sich vor seinem ersten Kuss scheute. Dean hing an seinen Lippen. Weiß Gott, was er sich gerade dabei ausmalte.

„Ich ziere mich nicht.“, murrte er pikiert. 

„Doch tust du.“, Dean reizte ihn mit Absicht. „Kriegst deine Beine nicht auseinander, weil du angst hast das er nicht passt.“

Castiel schnaubte verächtlich. „Das Kondom ist nicht King Size.“

Nun lachte Dean. Nicht so wie vorher. Dieses Mal war es laut und echt, erreichte seine Augen, um die sich kleine Fältchen bildeten. Es machte ihn sympathisch. Er sah schön aus wenn er lachte. Eine Reihe ebenmäßig weißer Zähne zeigte sich. Aber Arschloch bleibt Arschloch. Dean schnalzte mit der Zunge, lehnte sich wieder zurück und nuckelte den letzten Rest Bier vom Flaschenboden.

„Nein, nicht King Size.“, bestätigte er schmunzelnd. „Aber groß genug, wirst du bald sehen.“

Noch immer von sich selbst überzeugt. „Vielleicht bin ich nicht interessiert, ist dir das schon mal in den Sinn gekommen.“

Ein Lächeln „Nein.“ So einfach. 

„Ist das deine Masche? Funktioniert das üblicherweise?“ Castiel klang gereizt, er versuchte gar nicht es zu verbergen.

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab keine Masche, bin da eher spontan.“

„Du glaubst also, du kriegst mich einfach so rum, nur weil du mir einen halbwegs anständigen Whisky spendierst und ein paar schmutzige Bemerkungen fallen lässt?“, knurrte Castiel ihn an.

„Ich will dich Castiel.“, Deans Stimme war rau, getränkt von Verlagen und jagte damit Schauer über Castiels Rücken. „Ich hab einen scheiß harten Ständer und kann an nichts anderes denken als dich gleich hier auf den Tisch zu drücken.“

Castiels Atem zitterte, ihm wurde heiß, sein Magen verknotete sich. Dean gab einen Laut von sich, beinahe wie ein Stöhnen. Dann rutschte plötzlich seine rechte Hand vom der Holzplatte, verschwand unter dem Tisch zwischen seinen Beinen. Und dann stöhnte er wirklich. Castiel stand der Mund offen. Dieser Ton ging ihm durch Mark und Bein, hallte in seinen Ohren nach, durch die das Blut rauschte. Er starrte Dean an, der unverblümt eine Hand in seinen eigenen Schritt presste.

Castiel stand in Flammen. Alles was ihn davon abhielt über den Tisch zu springen und sich Dean zu nehmen war das süffisante Grinsen, das der braunhaarige sogar jetzt noch auf den Lippen trug. 

Plötzlich stand Dean ruckartig auf. Der Stuhl rutschte klappernd zurück, fast wäre er umgefallen, so energisch war seine Bewegung. „Na los, komm mit.“ 

Unter Deans Jeanshose zeichnete sich die Beule ab, nur wenige Zentimeter von Castiels Gesicht entfernt. Und ja, sie war Groß, soweit der schwarzhaarige das durch den groben Hosenstoff beurteilen konnte.

Dean ging vor, sah nicht mal nach hinten ob Castiel ihm folgte. Alles in Cas schrie danach es nicht zu tun, aber er stand trotzdem auf und ging hinterher. Er zog seinen Trenchcoat vorne zusammen. Musste ja nicht jeder die verräterische Erektion sehen, die so hart gegen seine Hose drückte, dass es ihm schwer fiel normal zu laufen. Sie waren sowieso schon auffällig genug. Dean, mit seinem Gewinnerlächeln und Castiel im Schlepptau. Eindeutiger ging's nicht. Jeder hier brauchte nur einen kurzen Blick auf sie zu werfen, um zu wissen dass sie jetzt vögeln gingen. Dean wollte seine kleine Schlampe aus ihm machen. Wo brachte er ihn hin? Auf die Toilette, um ihn über das Waschbecken zu beugen? Seltsamerweise traute er Dean trotz allem mehr Klasse zu. Und tatsächlich, Dean bog an der Bar links ab, drückte die Klinke einer Tür auf der „Privat – Kein Zutritt“ stand und die in einen schmalen Flur führte. Den Lärm der Bar, die stickige Luft und die Menschenmenge ließen sie hinter sich. Nur noch dumpf drangen die Geräusche durch die massive Tür zu ihnen herüber. 

„Wir sollten hier nicht sein.“, merkte Castiel an. Seine eigene Stimme hörte sich plötzlich unnatürlich laut an. 

„Jetzt mach dir nicht ins Hemd. Außerdem geht das klar, ich kenn die Besitzer.“ Kaum hatte Dean ausgesprochen, zog er einen Schlüsselbund hervor, ging zur nächstgelegen Tür und schloss auf.

Dahinter befand sich ein kleiner Büroraum. Ein großer hölzerner Schreibtisch in der Mitte des Zimmers. Dahinter Regale mit Ordnern an der Wand. Die Einrichtung war schon längst in die Jahre gekommen. Ein Fenster auf der einen Seite erlaubte einen Blick in den dunklen Nachthimmel. Keine Sitzgelegenheit außer dem alten Bürostuhl hinter dem Tisch. Alles zweckmäßig, aber erstaunlich ordentlich. Abgesehen von ein paar losen Blättern, einem Ordner und einer Dose mit Kulis befand sich nur ein sperriger PC auf der einen Seite der Arbeitsplatte. 

Dean ließ dieses Mal Cas den Vortritt. Die Tür fiel quietschend zurück ins Schloss als sie beide eingetreten waren. Dean sperrte ab, ließ aber den Schlüssel stecken. Das beruhigte Castiel auf gewisse Weise, der sowieso schon nervös genug war. So hatte er die Möglichkeit einfach zu gehen wenn er wollte und war nicht eingesperrt. Nicht das er vor hatte zu verschwinden. 

Kaum war die Tür verschlossen explodierte die Spannung zwischen ihnen. Hart krachten sie gegeneinander. Dean drückte Castiel nach hinten gegen die Wand, presste sich verlangend an ihn und drückte ihm seine Lippen auf den Mund. Eine vorwitzige Zunge drängte sich grob in Castiels Mund. Jetzt wo er so nah war, wurde erst richtig deutlich das Dean ihn um ein paar Zentimeter überragte. Er musste den Kopf in den Nacken legen um ihn küssen zu können. Und, Himmel, konnte der Küssen! Es brachte alles in Castiel zum Vibrieren.

Ihm war so heiß, er riss sich den Trenchcoat von der Schulter. Normalerweise ging er achtsam mit diesem Kleidungsstück um, da er sehr daran hing, aber dafür hatte er gerade keinen Nerv. Dean sah das offenbar genauso. Kaum war der Mantel weg, fummelte der braunhaarige an Castiels Krawatte, zog sie ihm vom Hals und machte sich daran die Knöpfe des weißen Hemds zu lösen. Er war dabei so forsch, dass einer der Knöpfe abriss und irgendwo unter einem Regal verschwand. Auch Deans Flanellhemd landete als Knäul auf dem Fußboden. 

Deans raue Hände fuhren über Castiels bebende nackte Brust, das Hemd hing ihm noch immer locker um die Schultern. Hungrig glitten Deans Augen über die freigelegte Haut. Er hatte richtig gelegen, der Körper unter diesen Spießerklamotten war verdammt gut gebaut. Ein flacher Bauch mit dem Ansatz von Muskeln. Und diese Hüftknochen. Scheiße, er hatte ein Tattoo. Yeah Baby, echt heiß. Dean wurde immer aufgeregter. Stürmisch wanderten seine Lippen über Castiels Hals, zogen eine feuchte Spur über den Hals. Castiel drückte sich ihm mit pochendem Herzen entgegen. Dean biss ihm ins Ohrläppchen, ein Schauer lief über Castiels Nacken und die feinen Härchen stellten sich auf. 

Dann schmeckte er wieder Deans Zunge in seinem Mund. Castiels Sinne waren scharf, bis zum äußersten gereizt. Jede Berührung versetzte ihm einen Schlag, der tief in seinen Unterleib zog. Der wunderbar herb-süßliche Duft des braunhaarigen ließ ihn schwindeln und fachte sein verlangen weiter an. Fast hätte er Deans unverschämtes Verhalten vergessen. 

Doch während sie sich küssten wanderten Deans Hände geradewegs zu Castiels Po und drückten fest zu. Finger schoben sich hinten in den Bund seiner Hose und ertasteten nackte Haut, soweit sie kamen. So war das also. Der Kerl dachte er könnte ihn jetzt so einfach ficken. Von wegen. Nicht mit Castiel. Auch wenn Dean es anscheinend gewohnt war die Führung zu übernehmen – doch so würde es heute nicht ablaufen.

Fest packte Castiel Deans hellbraune Haare, zog fast schon schmerzhaft seinen Kopf zurück und löste damit den Kuss. Dean entwich tatsächlich ein erschrockener Laut. Sehr schön. Castiel ließ sich nichts anmerken, seine Stimme war dunkel und gebieterisch als er sagte. „Wenn du willst das wir weiter machen tust du was ich sage.“ 

Dean knurrte. Er versuchte sich aus Castiels Griff zu lösen, doch der schwarzhaarige packte fester zu, drückte dem widerspenstigen Dean einen weiteren Kuss auf den Mund und biss ihm strafend in die Unterlippe, als dieser sich wehrte. 

„Au. Scheißkerl.“, sagte Dean zornig und leckte sich über die Lippe. Ein metallischer Geschmack breitete sich in seinem Mund aus. Die blutende Stelle schmerzte, aber nicht arg. Er begegnete Castiels herausforderndem Blick und keine Ahnung warum, aber es turnte ihn an, dass der andere so bestimmend war und sich nicht einfach von Dean vögeln ließ. Das machte es interessanter. Willige Frauen oder Kerle, die ihre Beine für ihn breit machten gab es zu genüge, aber einen von diesem Kaliber, der ihm so Kontra gab, hatte er zum ersten Mal vor sich.

„Was ist jetzt?“, fragte Castiel provokativ. Noch immer krallte sich seine Hand in hellbraunes Haar. Deans Kopfhaut brannte an der Stelle, doch er versuchte kein zweites Mal sich zu befreien. 

Ein verächtliches Schnauben war alles, was Castiel als Antwort bekam. Der kämpferische Ausdruck in Deans grünen Augen ließ Castiels Inneres brodeln. Einerseits machte es ihn wütend, diese Arroganz, diese freche Art, doch andererseits wäre er enttäuscht gewesen, hätte Dean so einfach nachgegeben. 

Ein überhebliches Grinsen schlich sich auf Deans Lippen, für das ihm Castiel am liebsten eine verpasst hätte. „Denkst du wirklich du bekommst meinen Arsch?“, fragte Dean angriffslustig. 

„Ich denke du solltest deine Klappe halten.“, entgegnete Castiel in selber Manier. „Anscheinend brauchst du Hilfe dabei. Los, runter auf die Knie.“

Dean Schnaubte wieder, eine Mischung aus Unglauben und Abfälligkeit. Castiel kniff die Augen zusammen und drückte ihn mit starken Armen nach unten. „Ich sagte: Runter mit dir!“ 

Hätte Dean nicht nachgegeben, hätte Castiel ihn nicht so einfach auf den Boden drücken können, denn auch Dean hatte Kraft und hätte sich sicher wehren können. Doch der raue Befehl ließ ihn trotzdem auf die Knie sinken. Auge in Auge mit Castiels ausgebeulter Hose, richtete sich Dean zu einer möglichst wenig unterwürfigen Position auf. 

Castiel blieb für einen Moment die Spucke weg. Wie konnte einer nur so überlegen und trotzig aussehen, wenn er vor einem kniete? 

Castiel ließ Deans Haare endlich los, um seinen Gürtel klimpernd zu öffnen und den Knopf seiner Hose zu lösen. Dean sah dabei zu, machte aber keine Anstalten dabei zu helfen. Wiedersetzten tat er sich jedoch auch nicht. Er stand nicht auf, doch seine Hände krallten sich zornig im Stoff seiner eigenen Jeanshose fest. 

Castiel befreite sein erregtes Glied aus der engen Hose, die ihm nun locker auf der Hüfte hing. Er sah Dean auffordert an. Dieser knurrte, presste den Kiefer zusammen und sah ihn weiterhin auf diese provozierende Art an, die Castiel so in Rage brachte. Wäre es anders, hätte Cas das ganze wahrscheinlich gar nicht durchziehen können. Normalerweise hatte er nicht auf diese aggressive Art Sex. Doch Dean löste etwas in ihm aus, befreite ein wildes Tier in seinem Inneren, das danach lechzte diesem unverschämten Kerl zu zeigen wo es lang ging. Und Shit, Castiel würde lügen, wenn er behaupten würde, dass es ihn nicht anmachte. Keine Zurückhaltung, keine falsche Gefühlsduselei. Hart und Ehrlich. 

Deshalb packte Castiel wieder in Deans Haar und drückte sein Gesicht gegen seinen Schwanz. „Wehe du beißt!“, warnte er den anderen. 

Dean weigerte sich noch einen Augenblick. Er gab sonst keine Blow Jobs! Aber in diesem Fall…Die gerötete Spitze von Castiels Penis drückte auffordernd gegen seine Lippen. Er nahm den herben, männlichen Geruch wahr, der seine eigene Erektion zum Zucken brachte. Das ziehen in seinen Haaren wurde wieder stärker und schließlich gab Dean nach, öffnete doch den Mund. Castiel ließ er dabei nicht aus den Augen, blickte zu ihm hinauf, als wäre der schwarzhaarige in der unterlegenen Position und nicht Dean selbst. 

Castiel drückte sich tiefer in Deans Mund, stöhnte rau und dunkel auf und Dean hasste sich selbst dafür, dass ihm das gefiel. Castiels Laute und wie er immer fordernder in Deans Mund stieß, machten den braunhaarigen gegen seinen Willen wirklich an. Er schmeckte die ersten Lusttropfen auf seiner Zunge, wobei ihm nun sogar selbst ein Stöhnen entwich. Seine Hände ließen seine Jeans los, wanderten stattdessen an Castiels Beinen hinauf, bis er nackte Haut spürte und fest in Castiels Pobacken kniff. Castiel keuchte heftiger, Dean grinste um seinen Schwanz herum. Frech wanderten seine Finger weiter zwischen Castiels Backen, fanden den Eingang und wollten zudrücken, als plötzlich sein Kopf nach hinten gerissen wurde.

Castiel sah ihm mit geröteten Wangen, schwer atmend entgegen. „Das reicht.“, brummte der schwarzhaarige und zog Dean wieder nach oben auf die Beine. Kaum war Dean oben, pressten sich schon wieder die Lippen des schwarzhaarigen auf seine und verwickelten ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Castiel versuchte ihn nach hinten zu schieben, Dean hielt dagegen, bis sich auf einmal schmerzhaft ein Knie zwischen seine Beine, gegen seinen Schritt drückte. Dean keuchte und ließ sich rückwärts dirigieren, bis er die Holzplatte des Tisches an sich spürte. Castiel löste den Kuss, packte Dean am Arm und drehte ihn herum. Er drückte ihn rabiat mit dem Oberkörper auf den Tisch, dabei schob er mit seinem Knie Deans Beine auseinander. Dean knallte mit der Brust auf die Holzplatte, so fest, dass es ihm die Luft aus der Lunge presste. Arbeitsblätter wurden dabei zur Seite geweht, die Dose voll Kugelschreiber fiel scheppernd um und der Inhalt rollte in alle Richtungen davon. Keuchend stützte Dean sich mit den Unterarmen auf dem Schreibtisch ab. 

Dean wartete, kam wieder zu Atem. Nichts geschah. Der warme Körper hinter ihm regte sich nicht. Nur Castiels Hand streichelte sachte seinen Po durch die Jeans, die andere Hand lag locker zwischen seinen Schulterblättern.

„Was ist?“, fragte Dean provokativ. „Wird das heute nochmal was?“ 

Er zuckte heftig zusammen, keuchte überrascht von plötzlichem Schmerz. Mit dem harten Schlag, den Castiel ihm mit der flachen Hand auf den Hintern verpasste, hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Hey!“, beschwerte sich Dean. Dass es ihm bei dem Klaps in den Lenden gezogen hatte, gab er lieber nicht zu.

„Sag es.“, forderte Castiel

„Was?“

„Sag dass ich dich ficken soll!“

Dean lache. „Nie im Leben – Ah.“ Castiel hatte Deans Arm gepackt und auf den Rücken verdreht. Der schwarzhaarige beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, er spürte den anderen Körper schwer auf seinem Rücken. Heißer Atem strich über Deans Ohrmuschel und verursachte Gänsehaut. 

„Sei nicht so frech.“, zischte Castiel ihm streng ins Ohr, ehe er seinen Arm wieder frei gab und sich aufrichtete.

Dean Schnaubte. Warum zum Teufel ließ er sich das eigentlich gefallen? Jedem anderen hätte er jetzt den Ellenbogen ins Gesicht gerammt und eine ordentliche Abreibung verpasst. Stattdessen öffnete Dean selbst seine Hose und schob sie sich samt Unterwäsche über den Hintern, der nun gut präsentiert vor Castiels hungrigen Augen lag. Die Hose rutsche Dean in die Kniekehlen, als er sich bewegte und wieder mit den Armen auf dem Tisch abstützte. 

„Na los mach.“, forderte Dean heißer. In seinem Inneren tobte ein Sturm aus Aufregung und Geilheit. Sein Magen war ein wirrer Knote, sein Herz pochte schnell. „Sagen werd ich es nicht.“

Castiel war überrascht. Mit so viel Bereitschaft hatte er nicht gerechnet. Auch wenn Dean es nicht aussprach – noch nicht. Soweit würde er ihn schon noch bekommen. 

Castiels Hand fuhr über Deans Rücken, über seinen Nacken, die Wirbelsäule hinab, bis zu diesem verlockenden, knackigen Hintern. Seine Finger litten dazwischen, tasteten sich vor bis zu den Hoden. Als Cas sie kurz massierte keuchte Dean und wackelte mit der Hüfte. Castiel grinste. Auch wenn Dean sich stur stellte, er wollte es, das war offensichtlich. Castiels Hand fuhr wieder zurück, zwischen Deans Backen, wo er ihm überraschend einen Finger in den Hintern schob. Dean stöhnte, Castiel bewegte den Finger. Es ging einfach, kein Wiederstand. Das zeigte wie willig Dean eigentlich war, obwohl er ein paar wüste Schimpfworte von sich gab, weil Castiel ihn nicht vorgewarnt hatte. Dafür gab Cas ihm nochmal einen Klaps mit der flachen Hand auf den Po. Dean stöhnte, Castiels Glied pochte. 

Castiel zog seine Hand zurück, spuckte sich unfein auf die Finger und schob gleich darauf zwei auf einmal in Dean. Der braunhaarige atmete heftiger, seine Hüfte ruckte immer wieder den Fingern entgegen, die sich erstaunlich gut in ihm anfühlten und ihn zum Stöhnen brachten, wenn Castiel den richtigen Punkt traf. Castiel sah dabei zu wie seine Finger immer wieder in Dean verschwanden. Aufgereizt griff er nach seinem eigenen Glied und rieb ein paarmal darüber. Er wollte Dean, aber er wollte es dem anderen auch nicht zu einfach machen.

Die beiden Finger waren gut, aber schon bald nicht mehr genug. „Verdammt, worauf wartest du?“, beklagte sich Dean gereizt. 

„Genau darauf.“, erwiderte Castiel. Dean konnte das amüsant deutlich aus der dunklen Stimme heraushören. „Das du mich anbettelst und mir deinen Arsch entgegen streckst, wie eine kleine Schlampe.“ 

Dean knurrte, wollte wütend etwas entgegnen und sich aus der Position los machen, doch genau in diesem Moment zog Cas seine Finger aus ihm und ersetzte sie durch seinen harten Penis. Dean spürte die Spitze in sich eindringen und aller Wiederstand, der sich gerade in ihm aufgebaut hatte fiel wieder in sich zusammen. Er krallte seine Finger an das Holz der Tischplatte, ließ den Kopf nach vorne fallen und spreizte seine Beine noch etwas weiter, damit Castiel mehr Platz hatte.

Castiel drang langsam ein. Er genoss die ungewohnte Situation, aber er war kein Sadist. Ernsthaft verletzen wollte er Dean natürlich nicht. Und er konnte den Sex nur genießen, wenn sein Partner auch Spaß daran hatte. Darum wartete er einige Augenblicke, als er ganz in Dean war und gab ihm somit Zeit, sich daran zu gewöhnen. Besonders da sie kein Gleitmittel hatten musste er erst mal vorsichtig sein. Zum Glück war da noch das Kondom in seiner Hosentasche gewesen, so konnte er bedenkenlos diese Gelegenheit nutzen.

Allmählich baute Castiel einen Rhythmus auf, der den beiden schnell zu wenig war. Cas packte grob Deans Hüfte und stieß sich härter in ihn. Dean kam ihm stöhnend entgegen. Castiels Körper stand unter Strom, heiße Wellen der Erregung erfüllten ihn und sammelten sich in seiner Mitte. Deans Arsch bot einen wunderbaren Anblick. Castiel schon Deans schwarzes Shirt weiter nach oben, streichelte nebenbei über den freigelegten, verschwitzten Rücken. 

Verdammt, dieser Typ war wirklich gut. Dean hätte nicht gedacht dass es sich so toll anfühlen würde, sich von Castiel vögeln zu lassen. Doch fast bei jedem Stoß traf der schwarzhaarige den richtigen Punkt und brachte damit Dean zum Stöhnen und seinen Schwanz zum Zucken. Was jetzt noch fehlte war mehr Reibung. Dean ließ eine Hand nach unten wandern, um sich selbst zusätzlich zu stimulieren. Plötzlich traf ihn wieder ein klatschender Schlag. 

„Hab ich gesagt du darfst dich anfassen?“, knurrte es hinter ihm. 

„Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen.“, brachte Dean stockend hervor. Noch ein Klaps folgte, Dean zog die Hand fluchend zurück. Sein Glied pochte und fühlte sich so voll an, es tropfte bereits. Dean wollte sich Erleichterung verschaffen, doch dieses Machtspielchen war einfach zu gut. 

Castiel nahm ihn heftiger, Dean spürte wie die Stöße unkontrollierter wurden. Sicher brauchte der schwarzhaarige auch nicht mehr lange. Und tatsächlich: In Castiel pochte es immer stärker. Es war nicht seine Art seine Sexpartner unbefriedigt zu lassen. Meistens achtete er darauf, wenn er aktiv war, das sein Partner vor ihm kam. Aber jetzt gerade…Es war so seltsam erregend, sich einfach zu nehmen was er wollte. Außerdem sollte Dean eine Lektion für seine Unverschämte Art erhalten. Castiel legte stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ sich gehen. Nur ein paar Stöße später explodierten Blitze in seinem Unterleib, ließen ihn erschaudern und er kam bebend in Dean. 

Castiel hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne, die Augen geschlossen und für den Moment gefangen in seiner eigenen Welt. So gut hatte es sich schon lange nicht mehr angefühlt, wenn überhaupt schon irgendwann mal. Dean war wirklich verdammt erregend und er spürte kurz einen Hauch schlechten Gewissens, als er sich aus dem braunhaarigen zurückzog. 

„Das war echt heiß.“, Castiel leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen. „Danke dafür.“

Dean warf ihm einen nahezu entsetzten Blick über die Schulter zu. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst?“, fragte er ungläubig, als Castiel sich das Kondom abstreifte und achtlos in einen Mülleimer warf. 

Castiel hatte Mühe sich ein grinsen zu verkneifen. Der Ausdruck auf Deans Gesicht war einfach zu gut. Genau auf so etwas hatte er es abgesehen gehabt. Sein schlechtes Gewissen schob er weiter zur Seite. Deshalb zuckte er mit den Schultern, als interessiere es ihn nicht. 

„Du hast nicht gesagt was ich von dir hören wollte. Ich sagte dir doch, tu was ich sage oder wir hören auf.“ Meinte er so neutral wie möglich und machte sich daran seine Hose wieder zu schließen. „Und du warst frech.“

Deans Gesicht, eine Mischung aus Wut, Entsetzen und Lust, verzog sich zu einer Grimasse. „Son of a Bitch.“, knurrte er Castiel entgegen und das war noch das netteste, was er sagte.

Castiel bedauerte den Ausdruck auf Deans hübschem Gesicht. Das Lustvolle hatte ihm besser gefallen. Aber jetzt war es sowieso zu spät und er nahm nicht an, dass sie noch ein zweites Mal Sex haben würden. Eigentlich schade. Aber so wie Castiel mit Dean umgesprungen war konnte er nichts anderes erwarten. Demgemäß blieb er jetzt bei dieser harten Tour. Dean hatte die Lektion verdient.

Er schloss die Knopfleiste seines weißen Hemds, die Krawatte fischte er vom Boden und stopfte sie achtlos in seine Hosentasche. Gerade wollte Castiel noch den Knopf seiner Hose schließen, da hörte er ein „Warte.“ Es war leise, fast hätte er es nicht verstanden. Erstaunt hielt er in der Bewegung inne und sah Dean in die leuchtenden, grünen Augen. 

Es dauerte einen Moment bis…“Fick mich.“ Dean schluckte sichtbar, biss sich auf die Lippe. Er hatte sich halb zu Castiel herum gedreht, die Hose hing noch immer lose um seine Beine. Sein Hintern war gerötet und sein immer noch erregtes Glied ragte unter dem Saum des T-Shirts auf. Castiels Herz schlug eine Spur schneller. „Wie war das?“, fragte er nochmal nach, weil er es nicht wirklich glauben konnte. 

Dean atmete hörbar ein und aus. Seine Stimme war rau und klang fester als beim ersten Mal, als er sprach. „Fick mich!“, wiederholte er und hängte nach einigem Zögern noch ein „Bitte“ daran. Vielleicht weil Castiel gesagt hatte er wäre zu frech. 

Castiel stöhnte, sein Magen verknotete sich aufgeregt bei diesen Worten und wie Dean es sagte. Er ließ seine Hose geöffnet, kam wieder näher zu Dean.

„Bitte fick mich!“, wiederholte Dean nochmals. Jetzt wo es einmal ausgesprochen war, schien es ihm leichter von der Lippe zu gehen. „Fick mich richtig hart.“

Castiels Penis zuckte. Er hatte gerade erst seinen Orgasmus gehabt und war noch halb steif. Doch dass sich schon wieder mehr zwischen seinen Beinen regte erstaunte ihn selbst. Zwei mal hintereinander Sex zu haben war nicht ungewöhnlich, doch sonst gönnte er seinem Körper ein paar Minuten pause. Nicht das Castiel in letzter Zeit viel Sex gehabt hatte. Schon gar nicht solchen. Dean war einfach so heiß. 

Castiel verlor den Verstand. Scheiß drauf was er eigentlich geplant hatte! Dean war verdammt sexy und wollte von ihm gefickt werden. Wer konnte dazu schon Nein sagen? Das war eine einmalige, außergewöhnliche Situation. So etwas würde er sicher nie wieder erleben. Er ging zu Dean, drückte ihm seinen Mund auf die Lippen, schob seine Zunge dazwischen und küsste ihn heftig. Dean erwiderte. Dieser Mund schmeckte so wunderbar. 

Castiel holte sein Glied wieder aus der Hose, pumpte es ein paarmal um sich zu stimulieren, damit er Dean seinen Wunsch erfüllen konnte. Er drehte den braunhaarigen wieder um, küsste ihn kurz im Nacken, biss ihm in die Schulter und versenkte sich dann mit einem glatten Stoß erneut in dem willigen Körper. Die heiße Enge ließ ihn schwindeln. Dean stöhnte dunkel.

Castiel hielt sich nicht lange mit Spielereien auf. Mit festen Stößen rammte er sich in Dean, fasste dieses mal selbst nach vorne, um Deans Erektion zu reiben. Sie fühlte sich fest und warm an unter seinen Fingern. Er spürte es pochen. Mit dem Daumen rieb er über die feuchte Spitze und pumpte den Schaft mit festen Griff. 

Deans Kopf sackte weiter nach vorne, er knallte dumpf mit der Stirn auf die Tischplatte. Castiel traf wieder diese Stelle, die ihn um den Verstand brachte. Dazu kam dieses Mal diese wunderbare Reibung um sein Glied. Castiel nahm ihn hart, so wie er es gewollt hatte. Ein leichter, angenehmer Schmerz flackerte auf, als Castiel ihm wieder auf den Hintern schlug. Nicht als Bestrafung, sondern weil Cas bemerkt hatte, das dies Dean zusätzlich anturnte. Es verfehlte nicht seine Wirkung. Dean kam heftig zitternd zum Orgasmus. Sein Körper verspannte sich unter der erleichternden Welle, die ihn bis in die Fingerspitzen erschaudern ließ. Castiel wurde von dieser Intensität mitgerissen und kam ein zweites mal zum Höhepunkt. Schwer atmend sackte er auf Dean zusammen, der mit dem Oberkörper ganz auf dem Tisch lag, die Augen geschlossen hielt, noch immer gefangen von den überwältigenden Gefühlen.

Castiel zog sich zurück. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass er beim zweiten Mal kein Kondom benutzt hatte. Mit einem feucht schmatzenden, geradezu ordinären Geräusch, rutschte sein Schwanz aus Dean. 

Als die Stütze durch Castiels Körper weg war, verloren Deans Beine den halt. Er rutschte nach unten auf den Boden, hockte auf Knien vor dem Tisch und hielt sich mit den Händen immer noch oben an der Platte fest. Verdammt! Was bitte war das für ein Orgasmus gewesen? So heftig war Dean noch nie gekommen. Fuck! Ihm war schwindlig, er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen und brauchte erst ein paar Minuten, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen und sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. Irgendwann nahm er ein taubes Gefühl in seinen Beinen war, die in dieser ungewohnten Position begannen einzuschlafen. Schwerfällig richtete er sich wieder auf. Er fasste sich innen an den Oberschenkel, wo etwas Kaltes, Klebriges zwischen seinen Beinen hinunter lief. Castiels Sperma. Hatte er nicht vorhin ein Kondom getragen? Nein, halt. Das hatte er ausgezogen nachdem er das erste Mal gekommen war. 

„Sorry.“ Hörte Dean plötzlich Castiels stimme. Er sah zu ihm und Cas wies auf seine Finger, auf denen das Sperma klebte. „Du brauchst dir keine Gedanken machen. Ich hab mich schon öfter testen lassen, nur zur Sicherheit. Ich hab nichts.“ Täuschte er sich oder wirkte Castiel auf einmal etwas peinlich berührt oder gar verunsichert?

„Ich auch nicht.“, sagte Dean deshalb und wunderte sich selbst darüber wie heißer seine Stimme dabei klang. „Ich mach es sonst nicht ohne Gummi.“

Castiel leckte sich nervös über die Lippe. „Ja, nochmal, Sorry.“

Dean sah ihn an, verrieb das Sperma gedankenverloren zwischen seinen Fingern, wischte es dann einfach an seinem T-Shirt ab, das sowieso schon Flecken abbekommen hatte und meinte schließlich „Schon okay.“ 

Castiel war erleichtert. Ihm war es im Nachhinein wirklich unangenehm so unbedacht gehandelt zu haben. 

Dean lockerte die Stimmung wieder auf. Er grinste. „Bei einem so heißen Kerl wie dir geht das mal. Fühlt sich gar nicht so seltsam an wie ich gedacht hätte.“

Castiel horchte auf. Das hieß Dean hatte es so herum zum ersten Mal ohne Kondom gemacht? Ja, er hatte doch eben erst gesagt, dass er es sonst nie ohne tat. Oder meinte er damit sogar die passive Position beim Sex? Castiel fragte nicht weiter nach.

„Was?“, fragte Dean lachend. Castiel musste gerade echt ein komisches Gesicht machen. „Nichts. Alles ok.“, entgegnete der schwarzhaarige und sah dabei zu, wie Dean sein beschmiertes Shirt auszog und sich damit vollends sauber wischte. 

Castiel schluckte. So gesehen stand Dean gerade vollkommen Nackt vor ihm, wenn man von der Hose absah, die ihm mittlerweile fast bei den Knöcheln hing. Scheiße sah dieser Kerl gut aus. Castiel sog den Anblick in sich auf. So einen attraktiven Körper hatte er selten vor sich, wer wusste schon wann er sowas das nächste Mal sehen durfte. Zu seinem Bedauern zog Dean kurz darauf seine Jeans Hoch und streifte sich sein Flanellhemd über den bloßen Oberkörper. Das verdreckte Shirt landete neben dem benutzten Kondom im Mülleimer.

Dean stand im Türrahmen, die Klinke in der Hand. Doch er zögerte. Ein Blick zurück zu Castiel, in diese funkelnden Blauen Augen hielt ihn davon ab einfach zu gehen. „Hast du noch Lust auf ein Bier?“

„Was?“ Castiel entgleisten die Gesichtszüge. Damit hatte er von allen Dingen am wenigsten gerechnet.

Dean lachte wieder. Er lachte ihn nicht aus, es war ein schönes Lachen, heiter und unbeschwert. Es brachte die Grünen Augen zum glänzen, um die sich dabei kleine Fältchen bildeten. Dean war wunderschön und das war etwas, was Castiel nicht oft über andere Männer dachte. Er könnte ihn ewig ansehen und dabei die leichten Sommersprossen auf seinem Nasenrücken zählen.

„Ein Bier?“, wiederholte Dean seine Frage.

„Ja, okay.“, antwortete Castiel schließlich verunsichert. „Wenn du wirklich willst.“ Er hatte angenommen Dean wolle einen schnellen Fick und gleich darauf verschwinden. 

„Ja, will ich.“ Also gingen sie zusammen zurück zur Bar. Dean bestellte zwei Bier bei der jungen blonden Bedienung. Er schien vertraut mit ihr zu sein, sprach sie mit Namen an. Castiel schluckte, Dean drückte ihr mit einem Lächeln den Schlüsselbund zum Büro in die Hand und bedankte sich dafür. Sicher wusste sie, was da hinten geschehen war. Sie warf ihnen beiden seltsame und neugierige Blicke zu, unter denen sich Castiel unwohl fühlte. Danach zog Dean Castiel weiter, zu einem der Tische an der Seite, wo es etwas ruhiger zuging und man sich besser unterhalten konnte.

„Na dann erzähl mal. Wer bist du?“, fragte Dean lässig, aber dennoch interessiert. Er nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche und betrachtete sein Gegenüber aufmerksam. 

„Castiel.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Wo sollte er anfangen?

Dean lächelte milde. „So weit waren wir schon Süßer.“

Auch Castiel lächelte nun. „Castiel Novak.“, ergänzte er seinen Nachnamen.

„Dean Winchester.“, sagte daraufhin der braunhaarige und stieß mit seiner Bierflasche an Castiels, prostete ihm zu und trank einen Schluck.

„Was machst du so Cas? Ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen?“

„Bist du oft hier?“, stellte Cas die Gegenfrage.

Dean wiegte den Kopf hin und her. „Gelegentlich. Wenn ich hier in der Nähe bin komme ich immer her und besuche Freunde.“

„Die Besitzer?“

„Genau die.“, bestätigte Dean. „Die Kleine hinter der Bar, Jo, ist die Tochter der Besitzerin. Ne gute Freundin.“

„Und für die ist es okay wenn du fremde Männer zum vögeln mit nach hinten nimmst?“, Castiels Ton klang neutral, trotzdem sah Dean etwas grimmig drein. 

„Das mache ich normalerweise nicht.“, gab er schließlich zu.

Castiels Überraschung war offensichtlich. „Ich hätte gedacht du suchst dir öfters jemanden um unverfänglich Spaß zu haben.“

„Ja, schon.“, gab er zu. „ Ab und zu ein One Night Stand wenn es sich ergibt. Aber das vorhin mit dir war trotzdem anders.“

„Inwiefern?“, war Castiel neugierig. 

„Naja.“, Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich lass nicht jeden an meinen Arsch ran.“, sagte er lässig und lachte. 

„Das glaub ich gerne.“

„Ach, warum?“, fragte Dean amüsiert.

„So nötig wie du es hattest mal durchgenommen zu werden.“, scherzte der schwarzhaarige. 

Dean lachte wieder. Es war dasselbe Lachen, dass Castie vorhin schon mal hören durfte und das ihm so gefallen hatte. Vielleicht war Dean doch nicht nur ein selbstgefälliger Arsch. 

„Ja, scheint so, hm.“ Deans Augen funkelten ihn schelmisch an. Eine kurze angenehme Pause entstand. Beide fühlten sich wohl, nippten an ihrer Bierflasche.

„Was machst du so Beruflich?“, fragte Dean irgendwann. Er interessierte sich wirklich für Cas, das konnte man am Klang seiner Stimme und dem aufmerksamen Blick sehen.

„Ich bin Cop. Das heißt, ich war es.“, erzählte Castiel mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. 

„Ein Bulle, normalerweise verstehen wir uns nicht so prächtig.“, Dean rieb sich den Nacken. Castiels Augenbrauen zucken, irgendwie konnte er sich das gut vorstellen. „Was für ein Bulle warst du?“, wollte Dean wissen. „Für einen Streifencop bist du zu gut in Form.“

„Kriminalpolizei.“, antwortete Castiel knapp. 

„Oh, ein Detective.“, Dean wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und grinste zweideutig. „Mit Waffe und Marke und…Handschellen.“ Castiel schnaubte belustigt. So wie Dean das sagte geriet auch Castiels Fantasie erneut auf Abwege.

„Aber was heißt, du warst?“, erkundigte sich Dean. „Hast du paar krumme Dinger gedreht?“, fragte er scherzhaft, doch Castiels Blick verfinsterte sich sofort.

„Nein.“, murrte der schwarzhaarige. Dean hob abwehrend eine Hand. „Hey, bleib cool, war bloß ne Frage.“ 

Castiel schnaubte, beruhigte sich aber wieder. „Ich hab herausgefunden, dass ein paar meiner Kollegin korrupt sind und zusammen unter einer Decke stecken. Leider gehörte da auch mein Captain dazu, das Arschloch.“

„Oh, Shit.“

„Du sagst es.“, nickte Castiel. „Sie haben versucht mich zu bestechen, damit ich es nicht einer Höheren Instanz melde. Als ich ablehnte, haben sie mich bedroht und mir wurde nahe gelegt um eine Versetzung auf ein anderes Revier zu bitten.“, erzählte Castiel, immer noch wütend bei der Erinnerung.

„Was hast du gemacht?“, fragte Dean weiter. 

„Ich hab sie trotzdem gemeldet und selbst gekündigt.“, sagte Castiel.

„Du hast Courage.“, meinte Dean anerkennend.

Castiel lächelte milde und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Es war das Richtige. Ich hätte so nicht weiter arbeiten können. In dem Wissen, was da vor sich geht.“ Dean nickte verstehend. 

„Und was ist mit dir? Was ist dein Job?“, fragte nun Castiel.

„Ich bin Automechaniker. Hab eine eigene Werkstatt zuhause in Lawrence, Kansas. Spezialisiert auf Oldtimer.“ Dean lächelte stolz als er das erzählte. Man sah ihm an, dass er diese Arbeit gerne tat. Castiel sah auf Deans raue Hände, die sich so gut auf seiner Haut angefühlt hatten und die im Augenblick die Bierflasche festhielten und zwischen seinen Fingern drehte. Er war sicher sehr geschickt mit diesen Händen, konnte ordentlich zupacken.

„Du bist weit weg von zuhause. Wartet niemand auf dich?“ Castiel stellte die Frage so beiläufig wie möglich, obwohl ihn die Antwort mittlerweile brennend interessierte. 

„Niemand außer meinen Autos, der mich vermisst.“ Das war die richtige Antwort. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Dean musterte ihn intensiv, versank in dem unendlichen blau von Castiels Augen, in denen er mit jeder Sekunde mehr Facetten entdeckte. 

„Dann fährst du sicher selbst auch ein besonders Auto?“, mutmaßte Castiel und lag damit richtig. 

Nun leuchteten Deans Augen liebevoll. „Oh ja. Einen ’67 Chevy Impala. Mein Baby, eine wahre Schönheit.“

„Der schwarze? Ich hab ihn draußen stehen sehen als ich angekommen bin. Wirklich ein Schmuckstück.“, sagte Castiel anerkennend. 

„Mit einer breiten Rückbank.“, grinste Dean. Nun war es Castiel der lachte. „Du hast wirklich nur das eine im Kopf.“, schmunzelte er. Gott, wie lange war es her dass ihn mal jemand zum Lachen gebracht hatte? Castiel erinnerte sich nicht. Dean war auf so viele Arten außergewöhnlich.

„Klar. Mit so einem heißen Kerl vor der Nase.“ Dean sah ihn durchdringend an, mit einem Hunger in den Augen, der Castiel Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Er schluckte.

„Was hast du jetzt vor?“, fragte Dean dann, um das Gespräch wieder auf einen normalen Weg zu lenken.

Wieder zuckte Cas mit den Schultern. „Im Moment bin ich auf dem Weg nach Los Angeles. Einer meiner Brüder lebt dort und ich hab ihn schon lange nicht mehr besucht.“

„Kalifornien, hm. Das trifft sich gut.“

„Ja? Weshalb?“

„Sam, mein jüngerer Bruder, studiert Jura an der Stanford. Ich wollte auch mal wieder einen kleinen Abstecher zu ihm machen. Liegt auf dem Weg.“, erzählte Dean.

„Das heißt?“ Castiel war sich nicht sicher ob er Dean damit richtig verstanden hatte.

„Lust auf ‘nen Roadtrip zu zweit?“, fragte Dean ganz unverblümt.

Castiel war wirklich erstaunt. Am Anfang dieses Abends hätte er mit so etwas nie im Leben gerechnet. Und unter normalen Umständen hätte er so einen verrückten Vorschlag garantiert abgelehnt. Doch nun er freute sich darüber. „Du meinst das ernst?“, hackte er nochmals nach.

„Klar. Wir nehmen die Route 80, an Salt Lake City vorbei und sind in drei oder vier Tagen unten in San Francisco.“, plauderte Dean.

„Drei oder Vier Tage?“, verstand Castiel nicht. „Von Wyoming bis Kalifornien sind es etwa eintausend Meilen. Das schaffen wir schneller.“

Dean grinste. Oh, dieses Grinsen. Vorhin noch hatte es Castiel so wütend gemacht, doch jetzt löste es ein verräterisches kribbeln in seinem Bauch aus, das bis in seinen Unterleib zog. 

„Nicht bei dem, was ich mit dir auf dem Weg dorthin vorhabe.“, sagte der braunhaarige vielversprechend. „Ich hab ein Motel Zimmer in der Stadt, nicht weit von hier. Da steht ein großes Bett. King Size, versprochen.“, Dean zwinkerte ihm zu und Castiel konnte nicht anders als wieder zu lachen. 

„Was hast du denn mit mir vor?“, fragte der schwarzhaarige, der Gefallen an dieser Art Konversation gefunden hatte.

Dean zog die Unterlippe zwischen seine makellos weißen Zähne, ein spitzer Eckzahn drückte in die weiche Haut. „Ich werde dich auf jede erdenkliche Art vögeln, bis du nichts mehr weißt, außer meinem Namen.“, prophezeite er ihm mit kratziger Stimme. 

„Das ist kein anständiges Angebot.“, schmunzelte Castiel mit Schalk in den Augen. 

„Oh Süßer, bis wir am Ziel sind hast du solche Worte wie anständig vergessen.“, raunte Dean, beugte sich über den Tisch und zog Castiel am Kragen zu sich her. Ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem heißen Kuss, der Castiels Inneres zum Schmelzen brachte und ihm den Atem raubte. Dean biss ihm leicht in die Lippe, leckte anschließend mit der Zunge darüber und Castiel hatte absolut keine Zweifel, dass Dean seine Versprechen wahr werden ließ. 

The End

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ypq1FsSXdbE  
*Scorpions – Rock you like a Hurricane

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4gDch1p4c_M  
*AC/DC – Shoot to Thrill


	2. Dirty Roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurzbeschreibung:  
> Alternative Universe. Fortsetzung zu „Dirty and Wild“. Im Road House hatten sich Dean und Castiel auf ungewöhnliche Weise kennen gelernt und sind nun gemeinsam unterwegs nach Kalifornien. Ein spontaner Road Trip zu zweit. Die weite offene Straße liegt vor ihnen, viele Meilen und so manches Motel Bett.

Dirty Roadtrip

Dean rollte sich zur Seite, setzte sich am Rand des großen Motel Bettes auf und rieb sich erst mal die Trägheit aus dem Gesicht. Schwerfällig stand er auf und lief, nackt wie er war, hinüber ins angrenzende Badezimmer, um sich zu erleichtern.

Auf der anderen Bettseite öffnete Castiel müde die Augen als er das Rascheln und die Bewegung der Matratze wahrnahm. Sein Blick folgte Dean, lag auf dem knackigen Hintern, der gerade durch die Tür verschwand. Er hörte die Touilettenspülung, dann das rauschen der Dusche. Kurz überlegte er, ob er Dean nachgehen sollte, doch er fühlte sich noch zu träge. Entspannt schloss er seine Augen wieder, genoss die kuschelige wärme des Bettes und fühlte sich für den Moment einfach nur wohl und gelöst. So wie davor schon lange nicht mehr.

Drei Tage war es her seitdem er einfach mit Dean in dessen schwarzen Impala gestiegen war, um mit diesem eigentlich völlig fremden Mann einen Roadtrip nach Kalifornien zu machen. Sie hatten sich in dieser Bar kennen gelernt, dem Road House, in der Nähe der Route 80 in Wyoming. Castiel dachte gerne an diesen Abend zurück. Auch wenn es den Anschein gemacht hatte, als würde das nur ein weiterer beschissener Tag, in einer langen Reihe beschissener Tage werden, hatte sich doch plötzlich alles geändert. Wegen Dean Winchester, seiner verdammt frechen Art und seiner großen Klappe. 

Dean war ein besonderer Mensch, das hatte Castiel danach schnell gemerkt. Obwohl sie die meiste Zeit entweder im Auto oder im Bett verbrachten. Nicht dass Castiel sich daran störte. Dean war ein unglaublich attraktiver Mann, mit einem Hunger auf Sex, dem Cas weder wiederstehen wollte, noch konnte. Auch das war Teil ihres Kennenlernens gewesen: Sex. Dean und dieses verdammte eine Kondom, welches er ihm so dreist zugeschoben hatte. Mittlerweile amüsierte sich Castiel über diese Erinnerung. Alles daran, das ganze Auftreten, war so typisch Dean gewesen. Der braunhaarige war vorlaut, frech und selbstbewusst. Aber auch charmant, wenn er wollte. Das spiegelte sich auch in seinem handeln wieder. Zuerst hatte es Castiel wütend gemacht. Jetzt sah er es mit anderen Augen. Trotzdem versohlte er Dean gerne weiterhin den Hintern.

Das Wasserrauschen der Dusche verstummte. Kurze Zeit später erschien Dean wieder im Zimmer und trug dabei nichts als ein Handtuch um die schmale Hüfte. Seine kurzen hellbraunen Haare waren dunkler gefärbt von der Feuchtigkeit des Wassers. Auf seinem Oberkörper glänzten Wassertropfen, die sich ihren Weg hinab suchten, über die Breite Brust und den Flachen Bauch rollten, um dann letztendlich vom Frotteestoff des Handtuchs aufgesaugt zu werden. 

Dean durchquerte das schwach beleuchtete Zimmer, stieß ein Fenster auf und ließ so die erfrischend kühle Nachtluft herein. Erst jetzt bemerkte Castiel wie stickig und warm es hier im Zimmer war. Der neue Sauerstoff belebte Castiels Sinne, ließ ihn wacher werden. Er atmete tief ein und aus, füllte seine Lungen mit der angenehmen Luft. Es roch nach Lavendel, der draußen vor dem kleinen Motel in Blumenkästen gepflanzt worden war. Irgendwo hörte man ein leichtes Summen. Eine friedliche Nacht. Die schlichten Vorhänge flatterten leicht in dem leichten Windhauch, der herein wehte. 

Castiel rollte sich auf dem zerwühlten Lacken herum. Dean stand am offenen Fenster, den Blick in den Wolkenlosen dunkelblauen Himmel gerichtet. Und wieder einmal fiel Castiel auf, wie schön er war. Seine grünen Augen Funkelten hell im Licht der Sterne. Noch immer verstand der schwarzhaarige nicht, warum Dean an diesem Abend ausgerechnet ihn angesprochen hatte. Obwohl er ihm mittlerweile schon so oft stöhnend versichert hatte, wie heiß und erregend er ihn fand. Er hatte es ihm in dem großen King Size Bett bei Wyoming gesagt, auf dem Rücksitz seines Wagens, an einer abgelegenen Stelle am Great Salt Lake im West Vally von Salt Lake City,…und vor weniger als einer Stunde hier in diesem Zimmer. 

Was aber viel aussagekräftiger war als die Worte, waren die Taten die der braunhaarige sprechen ließ. Bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit zeigte Dean ihm, wie sehr er ihn wollte. Das Interesse ließ keine Minute nach, die ganzen letzten Tage über nicht. Castiel ging es genauso. 

Dean hatte eine wenig anständige Art, besonders beim Sex. Wenn er etwas wollte sagte er es offen, was aber nicht automatisch bedeutete, dass er es von Castiel auch bekam. Auch dabei musste Castiel grinsen. Ihr erstes Zusammentreffen war in ein heißes Dominanzspielchen ausgeartet. Cas hatte schnell festgestellt dass ihm das gut gefiel und auch Dean es mochte, wenn man es ihm nicht zu einfach machte ans Ziel zu kommen. Meistens zumindest. Ein bisschen rauer, etwas wilder und versauter als Castiel es sonst kannte. Und um einiges mehr Dirty Talk. Aber es war gut. So verfickt gut.

Zum Glück verbrachten sie jeden Tag auch mehrere Stunden auf der Straße, sonst hätten sie wahrscheinlich kaum einen Gedanken an eine Unterhaltung verschwendet. Ihr Ziel, Kalifornien, rückte immer näher. Doch Castiel wollte gerade nicht darüber nachdenken das diese Reise irgendwann ihr Ende finden würde. Er hatte gerade die Beste Zeit seines Lebens. Inzwischen empfand er es als Segen seinen Job gekündigt zu haben. 

Dean drehte sich zu ihm, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Was ist?“, fragte er, als er Castiels Blick bemerkte.

„Nichts.“, entgegnete Castiel und lächelte zurück. „Ich seh dich nur an.“

Nun verwandelte sich das Lächeln in ein Grinsen. „Dann sollte es sich auch lohnen.“ Er zog sich das Handtuch von der Hüfte. Es landete achtlos auf dem Holzfußboden. Castiel schluckte, sein Bauch kribbelte angenehm. 

„Schon besser.“, hauchte Castiel. Er steckte einen Arm nach Dean aus. „Los, komm her.“

Deans Zähne gruben sich in die weiche Haut seiner Unterlippe. Ohne Zögern kam er Castiels Wunsch nach, ging zum Bett und schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite, unter der Castiel teilweise gelegen hatte. In einer fließenden Bewegung schwang er sich über den nackten Körper, der darunter zum Vorschein kam. Der Kontakt von Haut auf Haut und die kühle Luft verursachten bei Castiel eine Gänsehaut. Dean setzte eine Spur feuchter Küsse seinen Hals hinauf, biss ihm knurrend ins Ohrläppchen, bis Castiel vor Lust und Schmerz stöhnte. 

Castiels Hände landeten auf Deans Arsch, streichelten die weiche Haut, kneteten ihn und pressten seinen Unterleib gegen seinen eigenen. Deans Stöhnen, als sich seine Erektion gegen seinen Hüftknochen presste, fuhr in einer Zittrigen Welle durch Castiels Körper. Er zog Dean zu sich um ihn zu küssen. Hmm, er liebte diesen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge. 

Dean grub seine Hände in wirres schwarzes Haar. Castiels leichter Bartschatten kratzte beim Küssen. Dean mochte das. Genauso wie er mochte wenn die kleinen Stoppeln an seinem Oberschenkel kratzten, wenn Cas ihm einen blies. Und, Himmel, das hatte er wirklich drauf. 

Doch darauf war Dean gerade nicht aus. Eher das Gegenteil. Darum gab er Castiels Mund wieder frei. War sowieso viel besser wenn er ihn frei heraus hören konnte. „Komm, stöhn für mich Baby.“, flüsterte er dem schwarzhaarigen ins Ohr, ehe er sich nicht länger mit Spielen aufhielt und stattdessen nach unten rutschte. Er schob Castiels Beine auseinander. Kurz setzte er ein paar Küsse auf den flachen Bauch. Vom Nabel aus zog sich eine dichter werdende Spur schwarzer Härchen. Dean folgte ihr mit den Lippen. Am Ziel angelangt nahm er ohne Umschweife Castiels Schwanz in den Mund, der sich ihm schon ungeduldig entgegen streckte. 

Castiel zuckte wegen der plötzlichen Hitze und enge zusammen. Seine Hände gruben sich ins Lacken und sein Becken schoss in einer unkontrollierten Bewegung nach oben. Dean packte seine Hüfte und pinnte sie kraftvoll auf dem Bett fest.

„Ich blas dir einen. Nicht du vögelst meinen Mund.“, knurrte Dean dunkel. Castiel nickte folgsam, als Belohnung spürte er wieder Deans Zunge, die seinen pochenden Schaft hinauf leckte. Zu Beginn hatte Dean sich regelrecht gesträubt ihm einen Blow Job zu geben. Mittlerweile hatte er wohl Gefallen daran gefunden. Enthusiastisch nahm er ihn tiefer in den Mund. Castiel keuchte, kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte seine Atmung zu kontrollieren. Das fühlte sich so gut an. So gut…so gut… Plötzlich ließ Dean von ihm ab, Castiel murrte unzufrieden.

„Scheiße, ich will dich.“, brummte Dean, packte Castiels Hüfte fester und rollte ihn schwungvoll auf den Bauch. Gleich darauf gruben sich scharfe Zähne in das Fleisch von Castiels Hintern. 

„Du bist wirklich unersättlich.“, schmunzelte Castiel in das Kopfkissen und streckte Dean seinen Po ganz unbefangen weiter entgegen. Es gab sowieso nichts mehr, das sie nicht schon voneinander gesehen hätten. Dean lachte, wanderte mit seinem Mund Castiels Wirbelsäule hinauf und biss ihm in den Nacken. „Wo sind die Gummis hin?“, fragte er mit einer gewissen Ungeduld in der Stimme.

Castiel versuchte sich zu erinnern, was ihm momentan wirklich schwer fiel. „Ich weiß nicht mehr.“, murmelte er deshalb. „Mach es ohne.“ 

Das Thema war bereits zweimal zu Sprache gekommen. Beim ersten Mal war es Castiel richtig unangenehm. Darüber zu reden war nicht das Problem. Aber er hatte Dean im Eifer des Gefechts einfach ungefragt ohne Kondom genommen. Sowas gehörte sich nicht und außerdem war es leichtsinnig gewesen. Da sie beide sonst aber immer nur geschützt Sex hatten und sich miteinander wohl fühlten, hatten sie beschlossen das es auch ohne in Ordnung war. Und mal ehrlich, es fühlte sich viel geiler an. Mit Kondom war es lediglich eine ‘sauberere' Sache. Weniger Sauerei. 

„Na los Dean, worauf wartest du. Mach schon!“

Dean lachte wieder. Dieses Lachen vibrierte dunkel in Castiels Ohren. Der schwarzhaarige konnte förmlich das anrüchige Grinsen auf seiner Haut spüren. „Meine kleine Schlampe.“, sagte Dean fast liebevoll und biss nochmal zu. 

Dean kniete hinter ihm. Der Verschluss des Gleitgels, welche sie unterwegs gekauft hatten, klackte vielversprechend. Kurz darauf spürte Castiel die kühle Substanz und Finger, die sich in ihn drückten. Zuerst nur einer, schnell danach ein zweiter. Dean hielt sich nur so lange damit auf wie nötig. Gespielt hatten sie vorhin schon. Jetzt wollte er Castiel vögeln, das machte er deutlich.

„Wie willst du es haben mein Engel?“, fragte Dean zuckersüß. „Schön langsam oder schnell und hart?“ 

„Hör auf zu reden. Mach endlich.“, forderte Castiel energischer, der durch die Finger und die Reibung seiner Erektion auf dem Bettlacken auch schon

„Hart also.“, entschied Dean und drückte sich auf einmal, mit einer glatten Bewegung in Castiel. Dem blieb für einen Augenblick die Luft weg. Durch das Gleitgel und die kurze Vorbereitung tat es zwar nicht wirklich weh, aber ein leichtes Ziehen spürte er trotzdem. Und er fühlte sich auf einen Schlag so voll. Dean verharrte einen Augenblick bewegungslos in ihm, selbst überwältigt von der heißen Enge, die ihn umfing. „Oh Fuck, Cas.“, flüsterte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem schwarzhaarigen und zischte Luft durch die Zähne. 

Dann zog er sich fast vollständig aus Castiel zurück, um sich mit einem erneuten harten Stoß wieder in ihm zu versenken. Castiel stöhnte, drückte seinen Hintern weiter nach oben und krallte sich fester in die Bettdecke. Dean wiederholte dieses Spielchen, wurde dabei immer schneller, bis er einen guten, harten Rhythmus gefunden hatte. Er hielt Castiels Hüfte eisern fest, zog ihn bei jedem Stoß so fest an sich dass ein klatschendes Geräusch entstand. 

„Scheiße, pause!“, sagte Dean heißer und hielt abrupt in seinen Bewegungen inne. Sein pochender Schwanz steckte bis zum Anschlag in Cas. „Wenn ich nicht aufpasse spritz ich gleich ab.“

„Wenn du zu früh kommst, musst du halt nochmal deinen Mund zum Einsatz bringen.“, neckte ihn Castiel. Er nutzte die kurze Unterbrechung um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie schnell sein eigenes Herz raste.

„Das würde dir so passen.“, meinte Dean amüsiert und kniff ihm fest in den Po. Castiel zuckte überrascht zusammen.

„Oh ja, das würde mir verdammt gut passen.“, antwortete er verschmitzt.

Dean schnaubte. „Du glaubst mein Mund wäre nur dafür gemacht, um dir den Schwanz zu lutschen, hm.“

„Dein Mund ist für alles unanständige dieser Welt gemacht.“, konterte Castiel. „Da sollte dir ein bisschen Schwanz lutschen nichts ausmachen.“

„Stimmt. Bei dir nicht.“, gab Dean zu. „Trotzdem, mit deinem Arsch bin ich noch nicht fertig.“ Er kniff nochmal zu. Castiel spannte durch das ziepen automatisch die Backen an. Die Muskeln um Dean zogen sich dabei enger zusammen. Er stöhnte Castiels Namen, grub seine Fingern schmerzhaft in dessen Hüfte und startete wieder einen schneller werdenden Rhythmus. 

Dean zog Castiels Hintern höher, bis er auf den Knien war und drückte den Oberkörper des schwarzhaarigen auf die Matratze. Er selbst kniete aufrecht hinter Cas. „So gefällt mir das. Was für eine Aussicht.“, knurrte er erregt, während er beobachtete wie sein Penis immer wieder in Castiel verschwand und gleich darauf feucht glänzend zum Vorschein kam. Diesen Anblick genoss er kurze Zeit, dann rammte er sich wieder fester in den willigen Körper unter sich, legte den Kopf stöhnend in den Nacken und ließ sich einfach gehen.

Castiels Laute wurden vom Kopfkissen erstickt. Ein Feuer brannte durch seinen Körper, loderte bis in seine Zehen und Fingerspitzen. Seine Erektion wippte bei jedem von Deans Stößen in der Luft. Castiel fasste sich selbst zwischen die Beine, um sich zusätzlich zu reiben. Oh Fuck, er war fast so weit. Dean traf so wunderbar die richtige Stelle in ihm. Er hörte Deans tiefes Stöhnen, spürte den Körper hinter sich erzittern, als der braunhaarige zum Höhepunkt kam und Castiel endgültig mit riss. 

Castiels Arm, auf dem er sich bis eben noch abgestützt hatte, knickte ein. Heißes Sperma lief ihm über die Finger, tropfte auf das Bettlaken. Sein Körper bebte, ihm war schwindlig, kein klarer Gedanke war mehr zu fassen. Sein ganzer Körper wurde von dem befriedigenden, befreienden Gefühl eingenommen, das auf die angespannte Explosion folgte. Dean beugte sich über ihn, küsste zärtlich seinen verschwitzten Nacken, flüsterte ihm dabei ins Ohr, wie gut es für ihn gewesen war und wie gerne er es hörte wenn Cas seinen Namen beim Orgasmus schrie.

Castiel lächelte glücklich. Deans Zunge leckte nochmal über sein Ohrläppchen, ließ ihn zittern. Dann zog er sich aus ihm zurück. Es fühlte sich plötzlich so leer an. 

Castiel drückte keuchend sein Gesicht ins Kissen. Allmählich drang der leichte Schmerz zu ihm durch, den Deans Fingernägel durch den festen Griff an seiner Hüfte hinterließen. Aber das machte nichts. Es war gut so. Nicht schlimmer als die Kratzer auf seinem Rücken, die Dean ihm beim letzten Mal zugefügt hatte, als er den braunhaarigen unter sich liegen gehabt hatte. 

Das Gewicht von Deans Körper verschwand, er legte sich erschöpft neben Castiel, gab ihm dabei noch einen trägen Klaps auf den Arsch und einen Kuss auf die Schulter. Gelöst lagen sie beide da, träumten vor sich hin und genossen einfach nur die Nähe zueinander.

Irgendwann stand Dean auf. Er wühlte im Nebenfach seiner Reisetasche nach etwas, bis er das kleine Tütchen mit dem halb aufgerauchten Joint fand, an dem er vor zwei Wochen zuletzt gezogen hatte. Zufrieden klemmte er ihn sich zwischen die Lippen, zündete ihn an und atmete tief ein. Der Rauch quoll aus seiner Nase, als wären es die Nüstern eines Drachen. Entspannt fiel er zurück aufs Bett, klemmte sich einen Arm unter den Kopf, überschlug bequem die Beine und nahm noch einen Zug. 

Castiel drehte sich zu ihm. Das klebrige Gefühl unter seinem Bauch ignorierte er für den Moment. „Du kiffst vor einem Cop?“, fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ex-Cop.“, berichtigte er ihn. Dann hielt er ihm die glimmende Marihuana-Zigarette entgegen. „Hier, zieh mal durch. Wird dir gut tun. Entspannt dich. Da ist gutes Gras drin.“

„Ich bin entspannt.“, erwiderte Castiel abwehrend.

Dean verzog grinsend das Gesicht. „Das will ich hoffen. Sonst müsste ich dich nochmal durchficken und das pack ich gerade echt nicht mehr.“ 

Eine Weile lang lagen sie nur nebeneinander, keiner sagte etwas. Sie genossen die Leichtigkeit, die sie erfüllte. Das Fenster stand noch immer offen und eine weitere Brise wehte frische Luft herein.

„Willst du echt nicht?“, bot Dean ihm nochmal an.

Castiel zögerte. Etwas interessiert war er ja. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab noch nie geraucht.“, gestand er.

„Wirklich nicht?“ Dean wirkte ehrlich überrascht. „Mann, du solltest mehr ausprobieren in deinem Leben. Pass auf, wenn ich dich jetzt gleich küsse, dann atmest du einfach tief ein.“, sagte Dean mit verführerischer Stimme.

Er nahm einen tiefen Zug, die Spitze des Joints leuchtete in hellem rot, dann beugte er sich über Castiel. Er legte seinen Mund auf den des schwarzhaarigen. Cas öffnete bereitwillig seine Lippen. Und dann spürte er, wie sich seine Lungen mit Rauch füllten, den ihm Dean in den Mund atmete. Es kratzte etwas, er musste ein Husten zurückhalten. Doch die weichen Lippen und die Zunge in seinem Mund längten gut davon ab.

Dean ließ von ihm ab, legte sich grinsend wieder zurück aufs Bett neben ihn und zog selbst nochmal daran. Abwartend sah er Castiel an. „Und? Willst du nochmal?“

Castiel zögerte zuerst, griff dann doch nach dem Joint und zog vorsichtig daran. Dieses Mal kratzte es furchtbar. Seine Lunge zog sich unangenehm zusammen, er hustete wild den Rauch aus. Dean lachte und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. 

„Ich denke das reicht erst mal.“, sagte Castiel, während er noch ein paar Mal Husten musste. Das Kratzen im Hals ließ glücklicherweise wieder nach. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher ob er etwas spürte oder was er da eigentlich genau spüren sollte. Aber er war entspannt, fühlte sich gut und sein Verstand schien irgendwie zu schweben. Ob das nun vom Sex oder vom Joint kam konnte er nicht sagen. War auch egal.

Dean zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Dann nicht.“ Er drückte den Joint aus. Viel war nicht mehr übrig, aber die paar Züge hatten ihm gereicht.

Irgendwann wurde das klebrige Gefühl unter Castiel doch zu unangenehm, weshalb er sich nun aus dem Bett hoch kämpfte, um unter die Dusche zu steigen. Dean beschloss nochmal mit zu kommen, obwohl er erst geduscht hatte. Aber er wollte Cas Gesellschaft leisten und sich selbst nochmal frisch machen.

…

Dean war morgens oft schlecht gelaunt, bis er seinen ersten Kaffee intus hatte. Castiel hatte weniger Probleme aus dem Bett zu kommen. Deshalb ging er los und holte ihnen beiden zwei dampfende Becher schwarzen Lebenselixiers aus dem Automaten, der unten neben dem Eingang stand. Dean nahm ihm mit einem dankbaren Lächeln den Kaffee ab, während er sich schlaftrunken an die Bettkante setzte und sich das Gesicht wach rieb. Danach suchten sie ihre Sachen zusammen, um ihre Reise fortsetzten zu können.

Der Empfang war heute mit einer anderen Angestellten besetzt als gestern Abend, als sie angekommen waren. Eine brünette Frau, schätzungsweise Mitte Zwanzig, lächelte ihnen freundlich entgegen. Als sie Dean sah, wurde sie leicht rot um die Nase, ihr Lächeln wirkte plötzlich nervöser. Castiel zog unzufrieden die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Die Frau hieß sie beide in dem Motel willkommen, dachte wohl sie wollten gerade einchecken. Sie fragte ob sie getrennte Zimmer oder ein gemeinsames wollten und fing aufgeregt an zu plappern. 

Dean flirtete nicht zurück, Unterhielt sich einfach nur normal und lächelte freundlich. Castiel war trotzdem grummelig. Dean bemerkte dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er warf Cas einen fragenden Blick zu, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf um zu signalisieren dass nichts war. Innerlich ärgerte sich Castiel über sich selbst. Er machte sich doch gerade lächerlich. Dean und er waren nicht zusammen, da brauchte er sich über ein bisschen geflirte nicht aufregen. 

Dean fiel dennoch die veränderte Stimmung auf. Kurz zogen sich nachdenklich seine Augenbrauen zusammen, dann grinste er plötzlich verstehend. Er nahm einfach Castiels Hand, verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. Der irritierte Blick der Brünetten hinter dem Empfang, war Gold wert. 

„Wir hatten die 12. Das Zimmer mit dem großen Doppelbett und der schönen Aussicht.“, sagte Dean im Plauderton und reichte ihr die Schlüssel. Von welcher Aussicht war hier bitte die Rede? Vor dem Motel war ein langweiliger Parkplatz für die Gäste, der konnte kaum gemeint sein. Vielmehr dachte der braunhaarige dabei an den nackten Castiel unter sich auf der Matratze. Das konnte man seinem anzüglichen Blick, der den schwarzhaarigen streifte, auch mehr als deutlich ansehen.

Plötzlich lief die Frau rot an, stammelte ein „Oh…oh…“ und hatte es auf einmal ziemlich Eilig die Rechnung fertig zu machen.

Doch auch Castiel war mehr als überrascht gewesen. Deans Hand in seiner fühlte sich gut an, warm und vertraut, obwohl sie noch nie einfach nur ihre Hände gehalten hatten. Dean bezahlte dieses Mal, dann ging es weiter. Noch ein kurzer Zwischenstopp, um Frühstück für Unterwegs zu besorgen. Ein zweiter Becher Coffee-to-go und ein paar Donuts. Danach fuhren sie wieder auf den Highway.

Eine ganze Weile sagten sie nichts. Der Motor des Impala brummte stetig, Dean drehte die Musik auf und kurbelte die Fenster runter. Warme Luft strömte ins Wageninnere, die durch die Fahrgeschwindigkeit trotzdem zu einer angenehm kühlen Brise wurde. Dean hatte einen Bleifuß auf dem Gaspedal. Das Wort ‘Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung' bedeutete ihm nichts. Er war ein guter Fahrer und verbrachte gerne Zeit in seinem geliebten Auto.

Die ganze zeit über trug Dean dieses unmögliche, selbstgefällige Lächeln auf den Lippen. Immer wieder warf er einen Seitenblick zu Castiel.

„Du warst Eifersüchtig!“, platzte es irgendwann aus Dean heraus. 

„Was?“ Castiel fühlte sich ertappt.

„Die Tussi hat geflirtet. Du warst eifersüchtig.“, schmunzelte Dean.

„Nein. War ich nicht.“, stritt er ab. 

„Doch, warst du.“, sagte Dean fröhlich. Castiel sah stur aus dem Fenster der Beifahrertür. Es war ihm unangenehm. Die weite, felsige Wüste von Nevada breitete sich rechts und links vor ihnen aus, soweit das Auge reichte. Bewuchert wurde sie von buschigem Gestrüpp, das halb vertrocknet wirkte. In letzter Zeit hatte es wenig geregnet. Am klaren hellblauen Himmel hingen vereinzelt ein paar weiße Wölkchen, die gemächlich vorbeizogen. Die Sonne schien unnachgiebig auf sie herunter. Mitte Juni war hier eine heiße Zeit. Es wäre besser gewesen wenn sie früher los gefahren wären, um die Mittagshitze irgendwo im Schatten einer Raststätte zu verbringen. Aber sie waren heute Morgen so spät aus dem Bett gekommen. Kein Wunder nach der letzten Nacht.

„Hey, komm schon.“ Dean lächelte und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Ich find das gut.“ 

„Ach ja? Warum?“ Castiel sah nun doch wieder rüber zu ihm und Dean schenkte ihm ein Lächeln dafür.

„Es zeigt ich bin dir nicht egal.“

„Du bist mir keineswegs egal.“, murrte Castiel.

„Schön zu hören.“ Dean leckte sich über die trockene Lippe. „Du mir nämlich auch nicht. Aber was heißt das für dich?“

„Dean was? Ich…du…ich meine…“ Castiel war von dem plötzlich aufgegriffenen Thema überrumpelt, wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er war sich selbst noch nicht über die Antwort sicher.

„Schon gut.“, unterbrach Dean das Gestammel. „Belassen wir’s dabei. Solche Gefühlsduseligen Gespräche sind sowieso nicht mein Ding. Also, alles cool, ja?“

Castiel schluckte. Gerne hätte er gewusst was Dean damit eigentlich sagen wollte. Sein Magen zog sich mit einem Hüpfer zusammen und rumorte aufgeregt. „Ja.“, bestätigte er aber bloß, ohne seine Neugierde zu befriedigen. „Alles cool.“

„Gut.“, lächelte Dean. „Nur eins noch.“, sein Tonfall wurde fast unmerklich eine Spur ernster, doch Castiel entging das nicht. „Solange wir beide was am laufen haben, sollten wir die Finger von anderen lassen.“

Er warf Castiel einen kurzen aber durchdringlichen Seitenblick zu, ehe er sich wieder auf die Straße konzentrierte. Castiel blinzelte irritiert. Damit hätte er nicht gerechnet. Dean war ihm am Anfang wie jemand vorgekommen, der nur unverfänglich spaß wollte. Und meistens war es wohl auch so. Soweit Castiel inzwischen wusste war Dean bisher glücklicher Singel, hatte keiner Beziehung geführt die länger gehalten hatte als zwei Monate. Meistens waren es bloß One Night Stands, die er sich suchte. Und nun kam er mit sowas? 

„Was ist?“, kam es mürrisch vom Fahrersitz, weil die Antwort auf sich warten ließ. „Ist das ein Problem für dich?“

„Nein. Überhaupt nicht.“, beeilte sich Castiel zu sagen. Das hatte er zwar nicht erwartet, doch es war ganz in seinem Sinn. 

Jetzt lächelte Dean wieder zufrieden. „Gut. Dein Arsch gehört mir. Ich teile nicht gerne.“

„Und dein Arsch?“, fragte Castiel im Gegenzug. 

Dean schnaubte sarkastisch. „Ich bin mir sicher dein Handabdruck ist immer noch darauf zu sehen.“

Castiel schüttelte belustig den Kopf. „So fest hab ich dich nicht geschlagen.“

„Von wegen. Den ganzen ersten Tag unserer Tour konnte ich kaum im Wagen sitzen.“, beschwerte sich der braunhaarige im spaß.

„Jetzt übertreibst du aber.“, neckte ihn Castiel. „Und außerdem hat es dir gefallen.“

„Stimmt auch wieder.“, gab Dean zu. „Wie auch immer, ich bin für Gleichberechtigung. Du hältst dich fern von anderen Kerlen, dafür bekommst du das Exklusivrecht mich ficken zu dürfen.“

„Was ist mit Frauen?“, hackte Castiel nach.

„Was soll mit denen sein? Du bist Schwul.“, fragte er nicht verstehend.

„Ich meinte dich damit.“ Korrigierte Castiel. Er wusste inzwischen dass Dean Bisexuell war und eigentlich öfter mit Frauen im Bett war, als mit Männern.

Dean verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Frauen. Nur du und ich. Wer braucht die schon bei einem Kerl wie dir.“ Er grinste ihn anzüglich an, wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Castiel freute sich über das Kompliment.

…

Seit gut zwei Stunde waren sie nun auf dem Highway unterwegs. Die kleine Stadt Lovelock kam immer näher. Hier würden sie Rast machen, bevor sie den zweiten Teil ihrer heutigen Fahrtstrecke Antraten, um dann am Abend ihr Ziel, Kalifornien und die Stadt San Francisco zu erreichen. Wenn nichts dazwischen kam. Denn immerhin waren das auch nochmal gute dreihundert Meilen und fünf bis sechs Stunden Fahrt. 

Castiel schnaubte als er das Ortsschild laß. Ausgerechnet so einen Name trug diese Stadt. Lovelock mit Dean Winchester. Da erlaubte sich jemand einen ironischen Scherz mit ihm. Castiel hatte zwar oft seine Probleme damit Sarkasmus oder Ironie zu erkennen, doch das fiel selbst ihm auf. So etwas wie Funky Town hätte besser zu ihnen und ihrem Verhältnis gepasst. 

In der kleinen zweitausend Einwohner Stand am Rande des Humboldt Rivers war nicht viel Außergewöhnliches zu erwarten. Sie suchten sich ein Restaurant, um dort eine Pause einzulegen und etwas zu essen. Es war die Typische Einrichtung eines American Dinners. Rechteckige Vierertische und mit rotem Leder bezogene Sitzpolster, daneben eine lange Theke. Schon etwas in die Jahre gekommen, aber alles schön ordentlich. Es duftete verheißungsvoll nach gebratenen Burgern als sie eintraten.

Die kühle Luft der Klimaanlage tat unglaublich gut auf ihrer erhitzten Haut. Dean trug trotz der Sommersonne seine braunen Stiefel und eine verrissene Jeans, dazu ein weißes Shirt, das ihm verschwitzt am Körper klebte. Es war dünn, ließ die Form seiner Nippel und die Muskeln am Bauch erahnen. Die letzten drei Tage hatte Dean sich nicht rasiert, die kurzen Bartstoppeln standen ihm gut. Es unterstrich seinen natürlichen Bad Boy Look. Verdammt sexy. Castiel schluckte. Was machte dieser Kerl nur mit ihm, dass seine Fantasie immer auf Abwege geriet.

„Yeah, zuerst einen Dobble Cheese Burgen und dann ein Stück Pie.“ Dean klatschte sich begeistert in die Hände. „Genau was ich jetzt brauche. Ein Stück Fleisch und etwas Süßes zum vernaschen.“

„Sogar wenn du übers Essen sprichst hört es sich pervers an.“, meinte Castiel als sie sich setzten.

„Als ob du besser bist. Oder woran hast du gerade gedacht?“, konterte Dean und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Du liegst richtig“, gestand Castiel. Er nahm sich die Sonnenbrille von der Nase, legte sie beiseite und zog die Speisekarte näher heran. Sein Reisegepäck war knapp bestückt, da er sehr spontan aufgebrochen war nach seiner Kündigung. Zudem war er von einer zweitägigen Fahrt zu seinem Bruder Gabriel ausgegangen, der in Los Angeles lebte. Er hatte hauptsächlich seine üblichen weißen Hemden dabei. Weil es aber bequemer war, hatte er sich von Dean ein graues, verwaschenes AC/DC T-Shirt mit rotem Schriftzug geliehen. Es war ihm eine Nummer zu groß, hing ihm locker um die Schultern. Dean hatte gesagt es würde ihm gut stehen.

„Vielleicht liegt es aber auch einfach daran, dass du mir heute noch keinen Blow Job gegeben hast.“, sagte Castiel beiläufig, während er sich die Mittagsmenüs durchlas.

Dean lachte leise. „Wusste nicht dass das unser tägliches Ritual ist.“

„Das sollte es aber sein. Hm, der Burger mit Guacamole klingt gut.“ 

Dean schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Er wusste längst was er essen wollte, musterte deshalb Castiel, wie der die Getränkeliste durchging. „Du bist verdorben.“, neckte ihn Dean.

Castiel schlug die Karte zu und steckte sie zurück in die Halterung. Sein Blich schoss hoch zu Dean. „Du hast mich verdorben.“, wies er die Anschuldigung zurück. „Und jetzt bist du nicht bereit mir zu geben was ich brauche.“

Dean schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Das hab ich nicht gesagt.“ Er wackelte einmal mit den Augenbrauen, seine grünen Augen funkelten schalkhaft, als er Castiel einen intensiven Blick schenkte, der dem schwarzhaarigen einen Schauer durch den Körper jagte. Castiels Mund fühlte sich auf einmal so trocken an. Unbewusst leckte er sich über die Lippe, versuchte das Bild von Dean auf Knien vor sich zu verscheuchen, bevor er ein Problem bekam. Mist, zu spät. Unruhig rutschte Castiel auf seinem Platz hin und er. Es waren nicht viele andere Gäste anwesend, trotzdem wollte er sich jetzt nicht einfach in den Schritt fassen um seine Erektion in eine angenehmere Position zu schieben. 

Dean beobachtete Castiel, sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Du bist hart.“ Das war keine Frage. Castiel kniff die Lippen zusammen. Er atmete hörbar aus. „Bin ich nicht.“ 

„Ach Cas. Dieses Spiel hatten wir schon.“, amüsierte sich Dean. „Gib's doch einfach zu wenn du scharf bist.“

„Ich…“

In diesem Moment kam die Bedienung und unterbrach ihr Gespräch. „Hallo und willkommen bei uns.“ Sie lächelte den beiden freundlich zu, zückte dabei ihren Block und einen Stift. „Was darf ich euch bringen?“

Dean bestellte sich seinen Burger, dazu Fries und ein kühles Bier. Die junge asiatisch aussehende Kellnerin schrieb fleißig mit. „Und für dich?“, fragte sie Castiel und schenkte ihm ein besonders nettes Lächeln. Dean zog unzufrieden die Augenbrauen zusammen, Castiel jedoch bemerkte das subtile Verhalten der Kellnerin nicht einmal. Auch er gab seine Bestellung auf. Etwas enttäuscht, weil Castiel sie kaum ansah, ging die Frau davon um die Essensbestellung an die Küche weiter zu geben. 

„Die steht auf dich.“, sagte Dean mürrisch.

Castiel war überrascht. Das hatte er gar nicht mitbekommen. Aber es war ja auch egal. Deshalb zuckte er mit den Schulter. „Und? Du weißt ich interessiere mich nicht für Frauen.“

„Ja, schon klar.“

Castiel legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn einen Moment nachdenklich an. Dann erkannte er es plötzlich. „Jetzt bist du Eifersüchtig.“

Auf Dean Stirn bildete sich eine Falte. „Unsinn.“

„Doch.“, Castiel grinste in sich hinein. „Bist du.“

„Fuck you.“, fauchte Dean. Ihm war es irgendwie peinlich. Es war total lächerlich eifersüchtig zu sein. Castiel mochte nicht einmal Frauen und trotzdem störte es ihn gewaltig das diese Kellnerin ihm schöne Augen gemacht hatte. Normalerweise hatte er dieses Gefühl nicht.

„Später.“ 

„Was?“…

Doch in diesem Moment kam die besagte Kellnerin wieder und brachte erst mal ihre Getränke. Dean warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, deshalb ging sie schnell wieder und versuchte nicht noch einmal mit Castiel zu flirten.

„Wie war das gerade?“, hackte Dean nochmal nach.

Castiel nahm einen Schluck von seiner Cola. „Ich sagte später können wir ficken.“, meinte er im Plauderton, als würde er übers Wetter sprechen. Dean leckte sich aufgeregt über die Lippe. „Aber erst nach meinem Blow Job.“, ergänzte Castiel hart.

„Uuh, Cas, ich werd ganz kribbelig wenn du so bestimmend bist.“, scherzte Dean. In Wirklichkeit zog sein Magen sich vorfreudig zusammen. Er mochte es tatsächlich wenn Castiel diesen herrischen Ton anschlug. Der schwarzhaarige gab darauf keine Antwort, sah ihn nur an, mit diesem gewissen Glanz in den schönen Blauen Augen und für einen Moment vergas Dean alles andere. 

Dann wurde endlich das Essen gebracht und es war das erste Mal, dass Dean sich wünschte, sein Burger hätte noch ein bisschen länger gebraucht. Sie begannen hungrig zu essen. Castiel versuchte sich damit abzulenken, um nachher nicht mit einer Beule in der Hose das Restaurant verlassen zu müssen. Dean machte es ihm nicht leicht. Oder warum lutschte er sich zwischendurch beim essen immer so die Finger ab? 

Am Anfang war es keine Absicht, doch als Dean bemerkte wie Castiel ihm auf die Finger schaute und dabei diesen bestimmten Ausdruck in den Augen hatte, tunkte er sie extra nochmal in den Ketchup, um ihn dann schön langsam mit der Zunge abzulecken.

Nach den Burgen bestellten beide sich noch einen schwarzen Kaffee. Dean nahm dazu ein Stückchen Hausgemachten Apple Pie. Der braunhaarige liebte Kuchen, das war Castiel schnell aufgefallen. Bisher hatte er jeden Tag ein Stück bestellt, wenn sie wo zum essen Halt machten. Heute gab es dazu auch etwas Schlagsahne und Dean nutzte das gnadenlos aus, um seine Finger-ableck-Nummer weiter durch zu ziehen. Er machte es immer offensichtlicher. 

Castiel dabei zu beobachten, wie er von Minute zu Minute unruhiger wurde und kaum noch still sitzen konnte, machte riesen spaß. In Castiels Augen loderte ein Feuer, das Dean förmlich die Kleider vom Laib brannte. Er verfolgte jede Bewegung dieser verführerischen Lippen, die sich so provokativ um den letzten Rest Sahne schlossen. Dean schloss genüsslich die Augen und stöhnte über den angeblich so wundervollen Geschmack. Castiel spürte dabei ein Triggern im Kopf, das ihn schier wahnsinnig werden ließ. Voller Ungeduld, als stünde sein Körper unter Strom, wartete er darauf, dass Dean endlich die Gabel auf den leeren Teller ablegte. Fast im selben Augenblick als er das Klappern von Metall auf Porzellan vernahm, knallte Castiel ein paar Scheine auf den Tisch um ihre Rechnung zu begleichen. Es war mehr als genug, plus Trinkgeld. 

Dean sah überrascht zu ihm. Castiel stand ruckartig auf, packte Dean am Arm und zog ihn zu sich heran. Ungestüm presste er seine Lippen auf die des braunhaarigen. Er war so scharf, es war ihm egal das er hier in aller Öffentlichkeit einen Ständer in der Hose hatte, das entsetzte keuchen eines anderen Gastes war ihm egal, ebenso der überraschte Blick der Kellnerin. Dean weckte eine Seite in ihm, die er nicht kontrollieren konnte, die ihn wild werden ließ und ihn dazu brachte Dinge zu tun, die er zuvor nie getan hätte. 

Dean lehnte sich zu ihm herunter und erwiderte den Kuss mit der gleichen Leidenschaft, die ihm Castiel entgegen brachte. Eine freche Zunge schob sich ungestüm in seinen Mund. Er schmeckte den Kaffee darauf. Castiel stöhnte ihm dumpf in den Mund, Deans Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Der schwarzhaarige presste sich an ihn und er konnte nur zu deutlich die verräterische Härte an seinem Bein spüren. Zu wissen, dass Cas wegen ihm so erregt war, versetzte Dean in ein Hochgefühl. Sein eigener Unterleib pochte erwartungsvoll. Stürmisch schob er seine Hände in wirres schwarzes Haar.

Castiel löste den Kuss, brachte seine Lippen nahe an Deans Ohr. „Wir gehen jetzt.“, flüsterte er ihm mit rauer Stimme zu. „Und was immer dann passiert hast du selbst zu verantworten.“ 

Er packte Dean am Arm, zog ihn mit sich nach draußen. Der braunhaarige stolperte mit einem fetten Grinsen auf den Lippen hinter ihm her. Castiel war manchmal so verpeilt oder reagierte anders, als man es von der breiten Masse erwartete. Doch wenn er diese Badass Seite raushängen ließ, wurde Dean immer ganz anders zumute. Er konnte auch nichts dafür, Castiel strömte dann so eine natürliche Dominanz aus, der er sich nicht entziehen konnte, selbst wenn er es versuchte. Ihr erster Fick war dafür Beweis genug.

Es war nicht weit bis zum Royal Inn. Ein blaues Schild verkündete den Namen in weißer geschwungener Schrift. Das zweistöckige Motel in L-Form, mit dem Flachdach und der langweiligen grauen Außenfassade aus genormten, rechteckigen Steinen war bei weitem nicht ansehnlich. Aber hier wurden Stundenweise Zimmer vermietet, anders als in der hübschen kleinen Bed&Breakfast Pension, an der sie vorhin vorbei gekommen waren. Dort hätten sie für eine ganze Nacht bezahlen müssen und so lange wollten sie sowieso nicht bleiben. Davon abgesehen, bei dem was sie vor hatten war die optische Erscheinung des Motels ohnehin egal.

Castiel ging schon mal vor, um ein Zimmer zu buchen, während Dean einen Schattigen Platz suchte um sein Auto zu parken. Der schwarzhaarige war heilfroh über das lange graue Shirt, das er trug, weil es bis über seine Hüfte reichte und seine Beule halbwegs gut verdeckte. Der Uninteressierte Mitarbeiter hinter der Theke, der kaum von seinem Magazin aufsah als er Castiel die Schlüssel übergab, war ebenfalls praktisch.

Gemeinsam mit Dean stieg Castiel die unansehnliche Metalltreppe hinauf in den oberen Stock. Bei jedem Schritt klapperte es. Er öffnete die beige Eingangstür, die in ein altmodisches Zimmer führte. Der Fußboden war mit dunkelrotem Teppich ausgelegt, die braunen Holzmöbel wirkten als wären sie reif für den Sperrmüll. Das große Doppelbett war mit einer hässlichen roten-weiß gemusterten Decke bezogen. Zum Glück ging es den beiden nicht um das Raumdesigen, so schenkten sie der Einrichtung keine Beachtung. Wenigstens war alles sauber. Castiel schupste Dean durch die Tür und dirigierte ihn gleich Richtung Bett. 

Dean konnte im Alltag so sehr Macho sein wie er wollte und er konnte es noch so verhemmt abstreiten und sich wehren, doch ihm gefiel es beim Sex auch mal die Zügel aus der Hand zu geben und sich Dominieren zu lassen. Aber erst, seitdem Castiel es mit seiner natürlichen, starken Ausstrahlung geschafft hatte Dean in seine Schranken zu weisen. 

Castiel zog den braunhaarigen an sich, er wollte endlich wieder diese Lippen schmecken, diese Zunge spüren. Die paar Minuten fahrt hier her waren ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen. Seine Erektion drückte die ganze Zeit über unangenehm in der Hose. Deswegen wollte er jetzt nicht lange spielen. Seine Hände fuhren über Deans Oberkörper, neckten die Brustwarzen durch das dünne Shirt. Dean zischte, als Cas hinein kniff. 

„Los zieh dich aus.“, verlangte Castiel mit vor Lust dunkler Stimme. Dean folgte, zog sich das Shirt vom Kopf und wollte bei Castiel weiter machen, doch der hielt ihn davon ab.

„Ich sagte, zieh dich aus. Alles. Hose runter.“, befahl er ihm. Seine Augen glitten hungrig über Deans Körper, als der mit einem schiefen grinsen auf den Lippen, seinen Hosenknopf öffnete. Castiel konnte nicht anders als zu starren. Dean ärgerte ihn, indem er die Hose so langsam wie möglich von seiner Hüfte streifte. Der braunhaarige beobachtete jede Regung, jedes kleine Zucken in Castiels Mimik, während er sich extra Zeit ließ, obwohl er sich die Hose am liebsten selbst einfach heruntergerissen hätte. Castiel dauerte es zu lange, er knurrte unzufrieden. Dean grinste. Endlich war die Hose unten, die Schuhe zog er gleich mit aus und stand nun vollkommen Nackt vor Castiel. 

„Willst du mich nur mit den Augen ficken?“, fragte Dean frech und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Castiel schnaubte. Er zog sich das graue AC/DC Shirt vom Kopf und warf es achtlos beiseite. Mit einem Schritt war er bei Dean, fasste ihm unvorbereitet zwischen die Beine und packte hart zu. Dean keuchte überrascht, der Griff um seinen Schwanz war fast schmerhaft, so arg drückte Castiel zu. Er spürte den warmen Atem und die raue Stimme des schwarzhaarigen dicht an seinem Ohr. „Wenn du willst dass ich dir erlaube zu kommen, dann verdien es dir!“ Er drückte nochmal fester zu. 

Dean keuchte wieder, zischte ein „Leck mich doch“

Castiel schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Du leckst mich.“, sagte er in sachlichem Ton. Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete er an, dass Dean auf die Knie zu gehen hatte. Kurz sah es so aus als wolle Dean etwas erwidern, dann entschied er sich anders und ließ sich vor Cas auf den Boden sinken. Seinen herausfordernden Blick hatte er seit der ersten Nacht nicht verloren. Er hatte Feuer in den grünen Augen, das Castiels Lust mehr und mehr anfachte. Es gefiel Castiel dass Dean ihm Kontra gab und sich ihm Gleichzeitig ergab. Obwohl sich das eigentlich wiedersprach, machte es den entscheidenden, aufregenden Unterschied.

„Worauf wartest du.“, Castiel zeigte auf seine Hose. Dean presste den Kiefer zusammen, machte sich aber daran Castiels Hose zu öffnen. Die Gürtelschnalle klimperte, der Reisverschluss surrte. Dean riss Castiel die Hose mit einem Ruck bis zu den Knien. 

Das harte Glied vor ihm war gerötet, die Spitze bereits feucht, obwohl er ihn noch nicht einmal berührt hatte. Eine Hand schob sich streichelnd in Deans kurzes Haar, drängte sanft seinen Kopf in die Richtung. Dean gab nach, öffnete die Lippen und schloss sie um Castiels pochende Erektion. Dieser stöhnte, legte den Kopf zurück und schloss genießerisch die Augen, als Dean begann ihn mit Mund und Zunge zu verwöhnen. Castiels ganzer Körper kribbelte. Er kraulte Dean im Nacken, während der immer wieder saugend seinen Mund über Castiels Mitte gleiten ließ. 

Deans Hände streichelten Castiels Hüftknochen, wanderten nach hinten zu dem knackigen Hintern und packten zu. Er spürte das pulsieren in seinem Mund, schmeckte immer stärker Castiels Lusttropfen auf seiner Zunge und wusste der Schwarzhaarige würde nicht mehr lange brauchen. Um ihn zu reizen behielt Dean ein gemächliches Tempo bei. Das fühlte sich mit Sicherheit gut an, reichte aber nicht um dadurch zu kommen. Castiel atmete abgehackter, seine Hüfte wollte immer wieder nach vorne zucken – Dean hielt sie fest. Auf einmal packte die streichelnde Hand in seinem Haar ordentlich zu, zog ihn zurück, sodass es Dean auf der Kopfhaut wehtat. Überrascht sah Dean nach oben, traf dort auf Castiels harten Blick, der vor ungestillter Lust glühte. 

„Hände auf den Rücken.“, befahl Castiel.

„Was?“, fragte Dean verwirrt.

Castiel brummte. „Leg die Hände auf deinen Rücken und behalt sie dort.“

Dean tat es. Er ließ Castiels Hintern los, führte die Arme hinter seinen Rücken und umschloss mit der rechten Hand sein linkes Handgelenk. Castiel lächelte zufrieden. „Gut. Jetzt mach weiter. Und fass dich nicht selbst an. Die Hände bleiben so sie sind!“ Der Griff in Deans Haaren lockerte sich, Castiel streichelte die strapazierte Stelle.

Dean leckte sich erregt über die Lippe. Castiel drückte auffordernd seinen Kopf nach vorne. Zuerst überließ Cas das Tempo Dean, doch als es ihm nicht mehr reichte, hielt er Deans Kopf wieder fester und begann selbst in den heißen Mund zu stoßen. Oh ja, so war es besser. Schneller. Mehr Reibung. Deans Zunge neckte ihn dabei so gut es ging. Castiel konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem braunhaarigen lösen, der hier so verführerisch vor ihm kniete, mit seinem Schwanz zwischen den Lippen und artig seinen Mund offen hielt, damit Castiel sich in ihm versenken konnte. 

Castiel blinzelte, ein Schwindel erfasste ihn, er hielt sich zusätzlich an Deans Schulter fest. Er spürte den Druck, die Welle in seinen Lenden die sich aufbaute, um ihn heiß zu überrollen. Dean blieb dran, ließ Castiel in seinem Mund kommen. Schluckten tat er jedoch nicht. Darum spuckte er die Ladung einfach auf den Boden, als Castiel fertig war. Na lecker, das Reinigungspersonal dürfte sich freuen.

Castiel sah ihn mit verschleiertem Blick an, noch gefangen in dem Hochgefühl seines Orgasmus. Er nahm Deans Gesicht in die Hand, streichelte ihm liebevoll über die Wange. Sein Daumen glitt zu den schön geschwungenen rosa Lippen, die ihn gerade so wunderbar verwöhnt hatten.

„Da hängt noch was. Hübsch.“, sagte Castiel heißer und verrieb die restlichen Tropfen Sperma auf Deans Lippe. Dean biss ihm knurrend in den Daumen. Castiel zog amüsiert die Hand zurück. „Du darfst wieder aufstehen.“ 

Dean erhob sich schnaubend. Seine Beine fühlten sich leicht taub an, er spürte wie das Blut wieder hinein floss und sie anfingen zu kribbeln. Aber noch deutlicher nahm er seine eigene Erektion war, die erwartungsvoll zwischen seinen Beinen aufragte. Castiels Blick huschte darüber, das entging Dean nicht.

„Wie wär‘s wenn du jetzt mal auf die Knie gehst.“, schlug Dean vor, bereits das Bild vor Augen, wie sich der schwarze Haarschopf über seinen Unterleib schob. Doch Castiel schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oh nein. Wir fangen gerade erst an. Leg dich aufs Bett.“, wies er Dean an. Nebenbei zog er sich die Hose vollends von den Beinen und kickte seine dunklen Schuhe zur Seite.

Der braunhaarige schlug die hässliche Bettdecke zur Seite, um sich auf dem weißen Lacken nieder zu lassen. Sein Bauch kribbelte aufgeregt und erwartungsvoll. Castiel kam über ihn, setzte sich auf Deans Hüfte. Er spürte den nackten Hintern gegen seine Erregung drücken. Hmm, so konnte es weiter gehen…

Dean stöhnte beim ersten Kontakt. Castiel lehnte sich nach unten, fing Deans Mund für einen tiefen Zungenkuss ein. Starke Hände wanderten über Castiels Körper, blieben schließlich wieder an seinem Po hängen und kneteten die Backen, zogen sie leicht auseinander. 

Castiel konnte sich denken was Dean im Sinn hatte. Er ließ ihn noch ein bisschen machen, genoss den wunderbaren Kuss und wie die Lust in ihm wieder geweckt wurde. Als Deans Finger sich jedoch weiter vor schoben, nach Castiels Eingang tasteten, packte der schwarzhaarige dessen Handgelenke und pinnte sie auf dem Bett fest. 

„Hey.“, beschwerte sich Dean. Sein Atem ging schwer, er war Nervlich bis zum Zerreißen gespannt. Als er versuchte seine Hände wieder zu befreien presste Castiel sie nachdrücklich aufs Bett. „Du bist ein mieser Arsch.“, knurrte Dean. Das Aufgestaute, unbefriedigte Verlangen machte ihn aggressiv. 

Castiel lächelte auf eine Weise, die Dean einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Dafür wartest du extra.“ Dean sah ihn an als wolle er ihn mit Blicken aufspießen. 

Castiel erhob sich vom Bett. „Wo willst du hin?“, fragte Dean. In seiner Stimme schwang ein Anflug von Panik mit. Cas würde ihn doch jetzt nicht einfach so hier liegen lassen? 

Doch der schwarzhaarige ging nur ein paar Schritte, um sich das Gleitgel aus seiner Tasche zu holen. „Hier fang.“ Er warf es Dean entgegen, der es aus, der Luft fing. „Gute Reflexe.“, lobte Castiel. Er setzte sich wieder zu Dean auf das Bett. Vom Fußende aus hatte er eine wunderbare Aussicht auf den nackten Körper. Er rutschte noch ein Stück höher, drückte Deans Beine auseinander. Seine Hände streichelten zart über die Innenseite von Deans Beinen, die Schenkel zuckten unter der leichten Berührung. Castiels Finger glitten höher und höher. 

„Oh ja, mach.“, krächzte Dean heißer, der die Finger schon fast an seinen Hoden spürte. Doch dann kehrten sie einfach wieder um, streichelten zurück bis zu den Knien und wiederholten diese qualvolle Folter. Deans Verstand überschlug sich, alles woran er noch denken konnte waren diese scheiß Finger, die endlich seinen Schwanz berühren sollten. Um Castiel nicht lautstark zu verfluchen biss sich Dean auf die Lippe. Ihm war so heiß und das nicht wegen den Sommerlichen Außentemperaturen. Seine Handflächen waren schwitzig, seine Fingerspitzen kribbelten. Fuck, wie lange noch?

Als würde Castiel spüren dass Dean seine Grenze erreicht hatte, packte er jäh seine Knie und schob sie noch weiter auseinander. „Du willst dass ich dich ficke?“, fragte er rau, leckte sich über die Trockene Lippe. Der Anblick, wie Dean sich vor ihm auf dem Lacken wandt, hatte Castiel nicht kalt gelassen. Inzwischen war er wieder vollständig erregt. 

„Mistkerl, das weißt du genau.“, motzte Dean zornig. „Willst du dass ich es wieder sage? Kannst du haben: Fick mich! Ich sag sogar Bitte! Aber mach es endlich!“

„Du hast das Gleitgel.“, meinte Castiel bemüht ruhig. „Fang an.“

Dean sah einen Augenblick verständnislos aus, dann Begriff er. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du willst ‘ne heiße Show?“, fragte er herausfordernd. 

„Oh ja.“

„Meinetwegen. Kannst du kriegen.“, sagte Dean großspurig und eine Spur sicherer, als er sich selbst fühlte. Hemmungen hatte er eigentlich keine, war allgemein sehr experimentierfreudig beim Sex. Doch das war etwas was er noch nie bei sich selbst gemacht hatte. Und wenn Cas ihm schon dabei zusah, sollte es doch wenigstens geil aussehen. 

In Wirklichkeit hätte Dean sich diese Gedanken sparen können. Castiel fand Dean unglaublich erotisch, so wie er hier vor ihm lang. 

Dean öffnete die Tube, drückte sich die glitschige Masse auf die Finger, die er anschließend nach unten führte. Kurz war er versucht seine Erektion endlich anzufassen, denn immerhin konnte man Gleitgel auch gut benutzen um sich einen runter zu holen. Castiels intensiver Blick ließ ihn anders handeln. Es war kalt, doch unter den Massierenden Bewegungen an seinem Po wurde das Gel schnell wärmer. 

Testweise schob Dean einen Finger in sich. Hm, ging ganz leicht und fühlte sich auch okay an. Nicht so gut wie wenn Cas es tat, aber nicht schlecht. Er schob den Finger tiefer, zog ihn zurück und tastete sich wieder vor. Castiels keuchen spornte ihn an. 

Mit zwei Fingern machte Dean es sich selbst und Castiel war gebannt von diesem Bild. Er atmete schneller vor Aufregung, obwohl er gerade nur hier saß, zusah und nebenher träge Deans Knie streichelte. 

Dean verzog lustvoll das Gesicht. Mit der freien Hand hielt er sich an dem Bettlacken fest. Seine Finger wurden schneller, stießen fester zu. Er brauchte mehr. Die Hand auf dem Bett zuckte ungeduldig, wollte nach seiner Erektion fassen, doch er tat es nicht. Castiel hatte ihm schon mal klar gemacht dass er sich Anfassen durfte wenn er es ihm erlaubte. Aber das hatte er bisher noch nicht. Normalerweise würde Dean da einen scheiß drauf geben, doch irgendwie machte es ihn an sich an Castiels 'Regeln' halten zu müssen. Zudem wollte Dean nicht riskieren noch länger auf die Berührungen des schwarzhaarigen warten zu müssen, weil er sich nicht an die Anweisungen gehalten hatte. 

Er krallte sich so arg im Bett fest dass der Stoff zu zerreißen drohte. Es kostete ihn jeden Funken Selbstbeherrschung, um seine Hand nicht um seinen tropfenden Penis zu legen, der sich so nach Reibung sehnte.

„Du machst das gut. Sehr heiß.“, hörte er Castiels Stimme wie durch einen Nebel. 

„Oh Cas, bitte…“, keuchte Dean als Antwort. Worum genau er hier bettelte konnte er nicht mal mehr artikulieren. Er wollte einfach irgendwas. Castiel sollte ihn anfassen, sollte seinen Schwanz in den Mund nehmen, sollte ihn verdammt nochmal ficken. Scheiß egal, Hauptsache er tat es endlich.

Warmer Atem strich über die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel. Eine feuchte Zunge leckte über die Haut und brachte Deans Muskeln darunter zum zittern. Castiels Hand verließ Deans Knie, streichelte wieder nach oben. Dieses Mal kehrte sie nicht um. Dean fühlte Castiels Finger an seinem Po und wollte seine eigenen heraus ziehen. „Nein. Lass sie dort. Mach weiter.“, bestimmte Castiel mit dunkler Stimme. Dean schluckte.

Trotzdem spürte er kurz darauf, wie sich ein weiterer Finger in ihn drückte, zusätzlich zu seinen eigenen. Keuchend bog er den Rücken durch. Castiel sah fasziniert dabei zu, bewegte seinen Finger zusammen mit Deans in dem braunhaarigen. Dabei verteilte er noch ein paar Küsse auf Deans Oberschenkel. 

„Okay, nimm deine Finger weg.“, sagte Castiel mit tiefem Ton, bei dem Deans Bauch kribbelte. „Du warst brav und hast dir eine Belohnung verdient.“ 

Dean zog seine Finger zurück, sah erwartungsvoll dabei zu, wie Castiel sich nochmal etwas Gel zu Hilfe nahm. Dann spürte er auch schon wieder wie die Finger des schwarzhaarigen in ihn eindrangen. Zudem überwältigte ihn das plötzliche Gefühl eines heißen Mundes, der sich feucht und eng um seinen Schwanz schloss. Oh Fuck, endlich! Dean kniff die Augenzusammen, grub seine Hände in die Matratze. Sein Atem ging schnell und abgehackt. Castiel saugte an seiner prallen Spitze, die Finger stießen hart in ihn. Dean wusste nicht worauf von beidem er sich Konzentrieren sollte. 

Er war überreizt, jeder Nerv in ihm glühte. Jede noch so kleine Berührung setzte eine Welle der Erregung frei, die durch seinen Unterleib floss. Sein Herz klopfte so laut, dass er es in seinen eigenen Ohren pulsieren hörte. Es dauerte nicht lange. Castiel glitt mit dem Kopf auf und ab, leckte über Deans Länge und genoss die Reaktionen des braunhaarigen, der bebend unter ihm lag. Dean kam so schnell dass es unter anderen Umständen peinlich gewesen wäre. Cas behielt ihn im Mund, spuckte das Sperma im Vergleich zu Dean nicht aus, sondern saugte weiter bis Deans Orgasmus vorüber war und der es nicht mehr aushielt. Jede weitere Berührung war eine Mischung aus Hochgefühl und schmerzvoller Überreizung. Er drückte Castiels Kopf weg, der zufrieden lächelnd nachgab. 

„Holy Shit, Cas.“, keuchte Dean, sah mit glasigen Augen zu dem schwarzhaarigen, der sich gerade neben ihn legte. 

Castiel zog Dean in seine Arme. Eigentlich hätte er am liebsten gleich weiter gemacht und Dean genommen. Doch es war klar dass er eine Pause brauchte und diese Zeit wollte Cas ihm auch geben. Außerdem war es so auch schön. Einfach nur zusammen da liegen, sich sanft streicheln, ein paar kleine Küsse austauschen. Es hatte etwas so intimes, vertrautes. Beide genossen die Nähe und das sanfte Glücksgefühl das sie umschwirrte. 

Mit der Zeit wurden die Küsse wieder länger, leidenschaftlicher. Deans Hände suchten sich ihren Weg über Castiels Körper, steiften die Brustwarzen und fuhren über den Bauch. Castiel brummte zufrieden. Als Dean an seiner Mitte angelangte, stoppte er ihn und rollte sie beide herum, sodass er über Dean lag. 

Dean war halb steif als Castiel in ihn eindrang. Doch nur ein paar Stöße später war er wieder richtig hart. Cas machte es anders als die Male zuvor. Er war langsam, sanft und es fühlte sich so verdammt intensiv an. Deans Körper glühte unter den zarten Berührungen und der Art, wie Castiel sich mit langen, massierenden Bewegungen in ihn schob. Dean legte seine Beine um ihn, schob seine Hände in schwarzes Haar. Sie küssten sich, das vögeln wurde dabei schon fast zweitrangig. 

Warme Hände streichelten über die ineinander verschlungenen Körper. Es war nicht bloß ficken, es war mehr. Alles. Dean tauchte mit seiner Zunge in Castiels Mund, spürte das gedämmte Stöhnen des anderen auf seinen Lippen vibrieren. Jede Faser seines Körpers fühlte einfach nur. Es war so fantastisch und übernatürlich vollkommen, dass sie dieses Mal sogar gemeinsam zum Höhepunkt kamen. 

…

Die Zeit verflog schnell. Nach einer erfrischenden Dusche zogen sie sich noch schnell neue Sachen an. Dean blieb bei den Jeanshosen, er weigerte sich Shorts zu tragen. Wäre es nicht so warm, würde er sicher auch noch auf einer Lederjacke bestehen. Das würde so typisch zu ihm passen. Doch im Moment reichte das schwarze Shirt vollkommen. Castiel suchte sich eine kurze dunkelblaue Chinohose aus seinem Gepäck, die ihm bis über die Knie reichte. Dazu ein frisches T-Shirt, wieder von Dean. Wenn sie am Ziel waren musste er unbedingt ein paar neue Kleider kaufen gehen. 

Am Nachmittag machten sich die beiden erneut auf den Weg. Der Wagen war frisch betankt und in dem kleinen Supermarkt hatten sie sich noch schnell neuen Proviant besorgt. Zusammen mit neuem Gleitgel. Der Blick der etwas älteren Verkäuferin, als die zwei Männer die Kondome und die Tube aufs Band gelegt hatten war unbezahlbar. Castiel war es fast peinlich. Dean nicht. Beim verlassen des Ladens packte er Cas an den Arsch, lehnte sich zu ihm und drückte ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund. Dean genoss es andere zu provozieren und an ihre Grenzen zu bringen. 

Sie waren spät dran. Um heute noch ihr Ziel zu erreichen mussten sie sich beeilen. Könnte echt knapp werden. Dean trat das Gaspedal durch und fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen zurück auf den Highway. Die Wärme der Abendsonne war milder und um einiges besser zu ertragen, als die Hitze heute Mittag. Ein paar Wolken waren aufgezogen und spendeten zusätzlich Schatten. Nur noch wenige Stunden, bis die Sonne untergehen würde. 

„Hey, unser Song läuft.“ Dean drehte Lauter und sprach halb singend den Text von AC/DC's Send for the man mit.

Do you want love  
Dirty dirty Love  
Do you want lust  
Just a little lust  
…

„Wir haben ein Lied?“, fragte Castiel erstaunt und amüsiert.

„Nun, das hier sollte es sein, finde ich.“, schmunzelte Dean und sang weiter mit. 

…  
You like a dream  
Dirty low and mean  
You're good enough to eat  
You're sticky hot and sweet  
Need a shot of rhythm and loving  
You make a black sheep a ram  
This ain't no gun in my pocket  
I got the goods in my hand  
…

„Was für eine schmeichelhafte Wahl.“, witzelte Castiel.

„Meine Meinung!“ Dean grinste ihn frech an. „Mit dir ist es wie in einem meiner richtig versauten, feuchten Träume. Du bist heiß und süß. Immer wenn ich dich ansehe werde ich scharf und denke darüber nach, wie ich dich das nächste mal vernasche. Der Song passt perfekt.“

„Du weißt wie man Komplimente macht.“ 

„Klar. Gibt es ein besseres Kompliment als dich vögeln zu wollen?“

„Es wirklich zu tun.“, schlug Castiel vor. Dean lachte. „Oh, das kannst du gerne haben.“ Er schenke Castiel einen eindeutigen Blick und deutete mit den Lippen eine Kussbewegung an. 

Castiel lachte Kopfschüttelnd. „Wenn wir schon dabei sind. Zu dir und unserer ersten Begegnung würde Love Hungry Man viel besser passen.“, meinte Castiel und zitierte einen Teil des Textes: „I don't know what your name is, I don't know what your game is, I wanna take you tonight, Animal appetite, 'Cause I’m a love Hungry man.“

„Oh, da kennt sich jemand mit AC/DC aus.“, lobte Dean anerkennend. Er entdeckte jeden Tag mehr Seiten an Castiel die ihm gefielen. So war es ihm bisher noch bei niemandem gegangen. Bei keinem Mann und auch keiner Frau. Die Chemie zwischen ihm und Cas stimmte einfach. Es war locker, er fühlte sich gut und konnte er selbst sein. 

Castiel war ein angenehmer Reisegefährte. Er war intelligent, man konnte gute Gespräche mit ihm führen. Wenn er eine andere Meinung hatte hielt er damit nicht hinterm Berg, sondern gab Dean auch mal Kontra. Zudem war der Sex einfach der Hammer. Aufregend. Abwechslungsreich. Anstelle das Interesse zu verlieren wollte er Cas mit jedem Tag mehr. Morgens neben diesem tollen Mann, mit den strahlend blauen Augen aufzuwachen, gab Dean ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Daran könnte er sich gewöhnen…

„Nicht nur du hörst gerne Rockmusik.“, erwiderte Castiel. 

…

„Sag mal, hast eigentlich schon genauere Pläne für die nächsten Tage?“, fragte Dean irgendwann nebenbei.

„Nein, nicht wirklich.“, erwiderte Castiel beiläufig. „Ich sagte Gabriel bloß dass ich ihn besuchen komme.“

„Wie ist dein Bruder so?“, erkundigte sich Dean, den Blick auf die Straße gerichtet. Deshalb sah er auch nicht wie Castiel mit den Augen rollte. 

„Gabriel ist ein Chaot. Er lebt in einem großen Penthouse und führt ein ewiges Playboy Dasein. Macht gerne Party.“, erzählte Castiel.

„Klingt doch Witzig.“, meinte Dean. 

Castiel schnaubte. „Naja. Etwas ernster zu sein würde ihm manchmal nicht schaden. Er hat nur seinen Spaß und Süßigkeiten im Kopf, wie ein kleines Kind. Dabei ist er vier Jahre älter als ich.“

„Vier Jahre, genau wie bei mir und Sam.“, sagte Dean fröhlich. „Nur da bin ich der Coole und er der Spießer. Obwohl er erst zweiundzwanzig ist und auf dem College mal so richtig die Sau raus lassen könnte macht er immer so auf Ernst. Jurastudium, sagt schon alles oder? Staubtrockener scheiß.“

„Heißt das du hältst mich für einen Spießer?“, murrte Castiel. Kurz kam ihm der Gedanke dass er mit Deans Alter gar nicht so falsch gelegen hatte. Er hatte ihn auf etwa fünfundzwanzig geschätzt. Nur ein Jahr daneben. 

Dean schenkte ihm ein entschuldigendes lächeln. „Inzwischen nicht mehr. Dein Steuerberater-Look hatte aber kurzzeitig den Eindruck gemacht.“

„Trotzdem wolltest du mit mir vögeln.“, sagte Castiel trotzig. 

Dean schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Yep. Trotzdem wollte ich deinen spießigen Steuerberater-Arsch vögeln. Denn ich habe geahnt das unter all diesen Schichten aus Trenchcoat und Krawatte ein richtig versautes Miststück steckt.“ Er grinste ihn frech an und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Und du siehst aus als wärst du ein Rockstar, nicht wie ein Automechaniker.“, murmelte Castiel.

Dean lachte. „Falls das jetzt ‘ne Beleidigung sein sollte war das echt ganz miese Arbeit. Außerdem hab ich eine fantastische Singstimme.“, sagte Dean überheblich. Castiel hätte ihm gerade gerne widersprochen, doch um ehrlich zu sein hatte er damit sogar Recht. 

Kurz schwiegen sie, bis Dean wieder das Wort ergriff. „Und wie finanziert dein Bruder seine Hugh Hafner Dasein? Er verdient bestimmt gut?“

„Nein, ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht was er im Augenblick macht. Es ist jedes Mal was Anderes wenn man ihn fragt.“, entgegnete Cas. 

Dean war überrascht. „Und wie kann er sich so ein Leben dann leisten?“

„Mein Vater war sehr Wohlhabend. Er hat uns nach seinem Tod eine Menge vererbt.“, sagte Castiel, als wäre dies eine nervige Belanglosigkeit. 

„Das tut mir leid.“

Castiel blinzelte verwirrt. „Dir tut es leid dass unser Vater uns Geld hinterlassen hat?“

„Nein. Das er tot ist.“, berichtigte Dean. „Wann ist er gestorben?“

Castiel schien kurz zu überlegen. „Kurz nachdem ich einundzwanzig geworden bin. Ist jetzt auch schon zehn Jahre her. Wie die Zeit vergeht.“

„Fehlt er dir?“, fragte Dean nach.

Doch Castiel verneinte. „Er hat mir mehr gefehlt als ich noch ein Kind war. Er war fast nie zuhause, immer auf Geschäftsreise. Das war nicht immer einfach, besonders da ich meine Mutter nicht kennen gelernt habe.“ 

Dean bemerkte wie Castiel dieses Thema bedrückte. Er hätte ihn gerne getröstet, merkte aber auch dass Castiel gar nicht weiter darüber sprechen wollte. Deshalb ging er wieder auf den unverfänglichen Teil des Gesprächs ein. „Du bist also reich? Warum hast du dann als Cop gearbeitet?“

„Ich wollte mich nicht auf dem Vermögen meines Vaters ausruhen. Und bei der Kriminalpolizei hatte ich eine gute, sinnvolle Aufgabe für die Gesellschaft.“, erklärte er ernst. „Ich werde mir einen neuen Job suchen, aber bis dahin geht mir das Geld schon nicht aus. Wenigstens ist es dafür gut.“

Dean sah ihn kurz verblüfft an. „Hast du dein Erbe bisher nicht angefasst?“

„Nein, das war bisher nicht nötig.“, sagte Castiel. „Aber jetzt… Es ist ganz praktisch bis ich etwas Neues habe. Ich habe mir überlegt ganz neu anzufangen. Nicht nur ein neuer Job, sondern auch umzuziehen. Ich bin nicht mehr glücklich da wo ich jetzt wohne.“

Dean leckte sich nervös über die Lippe. Er musste sich auf die Zunge beißen um nichts Dummes, Überstürztes zu sagen wie ‘Kansas soll ganz schön sein‘. Dafür war es eindeutig zu früh. Sonst hielt Cas ihn noch für einen Irren. Und mal ehrlich, das ginge wirklich zu schnell. Sie kannten sich doch erst ein paar wenige Tage. Trotzdem war das der erste Gedanke, der Dean in den Kopf geschossen kam.

„Wie auch immer.“, meinte Castiel um das Thema endlich hinter sich zu lassen. „Wenn du Gabriel siehst verstehst du was ich meine.“

„Lädst du mich gerade ein, zu deinem Bruder mitzukommen?“, schmunzelte er.

Castiel stockte. Shit, ja das tat er wohl gerade. War das zu viel? Oder zu vorschnell? Sie hatten nichts ausgemacht, wie es weiter gehen sollte wenn sie in Kalifornien angekommen wären. 

Dean nahm ihm die grüblerischen Gedanken, als er lächelnd sagte. „Ich würde nämlich gerne mitkommen und ihn kennen lernen.“

… 

In Sacramento fuhren sie von der Route 80 um sich mal kurz die Beine zu vertreten und etwas Neues zu trinken zu kaufen. Drei Stunden saßen sie schon wieder im Auto. Bis nach Stanford hatten sie nochmal gute zwei Stunden vor sich, doch bis sie da ankämen wäre es längst Nacht. So spät wollten sie Deans Bruder, der auf dem Campusgelände in einer Studentenwohnung lebte, nicht mehr stören. Außerdem brauchten sie auch mal etwas erholsamen Schlaf. Der war in letzter Zeit zu kurz gekommen. Darum beschlossen sie in Oakland ihren letzten Zwischenstopp einzulegen. Die verbleibende Stunde fahrt bis nach Stanford würden sie morgen ohne Probleme hinter sich bringen.

Zuerst kauften sie sich an einem Stand noch zwei Burritos zum Abendessen. Dann suchten sie sich eine Übernachtungsmöglichkeit: Als sie ein kleines, gemütliches Motel in der Nähe gefunden hatten und sich gerade zum Schlafen fertig machten, drang auf einmal ein Klingeln aus Deans Reisetasche. 

„Kannst du mal ran gehen!“, rief Dean aus dem Badezimmer.

Castiel öffnete zwei Fächer, bis er das Telefon fand. Mit gerunzelte Stirn las er „Bitch“ als Anrufer. Zögerlich nahm er ab, drückte den Lautsprecher. „Hallo?“, fragte er mit tiefer Stimme.

„Dean? Bist du das? Hallo?“, fragte eine Männerstimme. Im ersten Moment verkrampfte sich Castiels Bauch. Am liebsten hätte er wieder aufgelegt, doch das war lächerlich. Das kurze Gefühl von Eifersucht verdrängend antwortete er. „Nein. Das ist Deans Telefon. Wer ist da?“

„Ich bin sein Bruder. Sam.“, war die verwirrte Antwort. Castiels Herz setzte vor Erleichterung einen Schlag aus. „Mit wem spreche ich? Wo steckt Dean?“, fragte Sam.

In diesem Moment kam Dean aus dem Bad, rubbelte sich mit einem Handtuch durch die Nassen Haare und hängte es sich danach um die Schultern. Außer einer dunklen Shorts trug er nichts. Castiel reichte ihm das Telefon. „Es ist dein Bruder.“

Dean nahm das Smartphone entgegen. „Hey, Sammy, was gibt’s?“

„Was es gibt?“, Sam klang leicht gereizt. „Endlich erreiche ich dich mal. Ich weiß ja das du nicht pünktlich bist, aber ich dachte du wolltest schon vor zwei Tagen hier sein.“

„Ja, Sorry.“, sagte Dean in einem Ton, als ob ihm gar nichts daran Leid täte. „Ich war beschäftigt.“

„Beschäftigt? Womit?“

Deans Blick lag auf Castiel, er leckte sich über die Lippe ehe er antwortete. „Glaub mir, kleiner Bruder, das willst du nicht wissen.“

Ein schnauben war am anderen Ende der Leitung zu hören. „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Wer war da gerade an deinem Telefon?“ 

„Cas.“, sagte Dean wie selbstverständlich.

„Cas? Wer ist Cas?“, wollte Sam wissen.

„Castiel eigentlich.“, berichtigte Dean. „Kleine Planänderung: Ich komm dich nicht alleine Besuchen. Ich bringe… einen Freund mit.“ Castiel zog eine Augenbraue hoch, Dean drehte sich unbehaglich zur Seite und sah lieber die Wand an.

„Oh, ja klar, kein Problem.“, meinte Sam offen. Er klang sympathisch. „Wo seid ihr denn jetzt? Ist alles okay?“

„Ja, mach dir keinen Kopf. Wir sind schon in Oakland, morgen kommen wir an. Aber heute wäre es zu spät geworden. War ein langer Tag. Wir übernachten im Motel.“, erklärte Dean.

„Okay.“, sagte Sam. „Dann sehen wir uns morgen. Aber ruf nächstes Mal doch einfach kurz an, wenn du länger brauchst. Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht.“

„Ja, ja. Geht klar. Mach‘s gut, bis morgen.“, murrte Dean ins Telefon und hängte lächelnd noch ein „Bitch“, dran. Okay, das erklärte den Namen auf dem Display. Musste so ein Ding zwischen Brüdern sein.

„Jerk.“, entgegnete Sam lachend am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Ich hab dich vermisst.“ Dann legte er auf.

Dean legte das Telefon zur Seite. Nach kurzer Stille fragte Castiel „Ein Freund also?“ Er sah Dean erwartungsvoll an und setzte sich dabei auf die Bettkante. 

„Mein Bruder, Sam… Er weiß nicht, dass ich es auch mit Männern mache.“, meinte Dean zögerlich und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, während er sich zu Cas setzte. 

Castiel sah in erstaunt an. „Nicht? Aber deine blonde Freundin aus der Bar wusste es?“

Dean kratzte sich im Nacken. Das tat er immer, wenn er unruhig war. „Ja, schon. Sie weiß es seit einer Weile. Hat mich mal erwischt, wie ich besoffen mit ‘nem Kerl geknutscht habe. Ist schon Jahre her. Damals hat mein Vater noch gelebt und er… Es ging nicht, verstehst du.“ Er warf Castiel einen raschen Blick zu.

Casteil sah in mitfühlend an. „Dein Vater hatte ein Problem damit?“, mutmaßte er und lag richtig. 

Dean lachte sarkastisch. „Ja, das kann man wohl sagen. Er hatte nichts gegen Schwule, solange sein Sohn keiner ist.“, erklärte er. „Mein alter Herr war nicht ganz einfach. Ex-Marine. Texaner. Da kannst du als Sohn nicht einfach ankommen und sagen dass du es auch gerne mit Männern treibst.“

„Das tut mir Leid für dich.“, sagte Castiel betreten. „Dein Vater ist gestorben?“, fragte er nach.

Ein dunkler Schatten huschte über Deans Gesicht, der gleich wieder verflog. Er sprach nicht gerne darüber. Über seine Ganze Familiengeschichte im Allgemeinen. Schon gar nicht mit Leuten, mit denen er einfach nur ins Bett stieg. Aber als so jemanden sah er Cas nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte er ihn noch nie so gesehen. Cas war anders. Mit ihm konnte er reden. Ihm konnte er vertrauen. Deshalb erzählte er weiter. „Ja, vor einigen Jahren schon. Er war Alkoholiker. War kein schöner Anblick am Schluss.“

„Warum hat er getrunken?“, Castiel war sich nicht sicher ob es okay war einfach weiter nach zu fragen oder ob er lieber Dean so viel erzählen lassen sollte, wie dieser wollte. Aber er interessierte sich wirklich für den braunhaarigen und seine Vergangenheit. Er wollte so viel es ging über Dean erfahren. Zum Glück hatte der wohl kein Problem damit dass Castiel so neugierig war. Er erzählte weiter.

Dean atmete schwer durch. „Meine Familie kommt ursprünglich aus Texas. Meine Mom und mein Dad sind nach Kansas gezogen, weil mein Großvater ein Problem mit der Partnerwahl meiner Mutter hatte. So haben sie es mir erzählt. Ich kannte meine Großeltern nicht und auch sie sind schon lange nicht mehr am Leben.“, begann er etwas weiter auszuholen. Castiel sah ihn interessiert an. „Als ich vier Jahre alt war und Sammy gerade mal sechs Monate, ist unser Haus abgebrannt und meine Mom ist dabei gestorben. Mein Vater hat das nicht gut verkraftet. Er fing an zu trinken. Mit den Jahren wurde es immer schlimmer.“

Castiel wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, deshalb legte er Dean mitfühlend einen Arm auf die Schulter. Der lehnte sich leicht in die Berührung. „Wir hatten sonst keine Verwandten, deshalb haben wir viel Zeit bei einem von Dad’s Kumpeln verbracht. Bobby, der alte Grießkram.“, Dean lächelte als er von ihm erzählte. „Er hat versucht unserem Vater unter die Arme zu greifen. Hat ihm einen Job als Mechaniker besorgt und sich um mich und Sam gekümmert, wenn er es nicht auf die Reihe gekriegt hat. Wir sind zwar nicht Blutsverwandt, aber er war uns ein besserer Vater als unser eigener.“

„Klingt nach einem guten Mann.“, meinte Castiel und Dean nickte. „Weiß er das von dir? Das du Bi bist meine ich?“, fragte Castiel um das Ursprüngliche Thema wieder aufzugreißen.

Dean schüttelte den Kopf „Nein. Ich wollte nicht dass mein Vater es erfährt und irgendwann war es dann zu spät um einfach damit anzukommen, so aus heiterem Himmel. Bei Jo konnte ich mir sicher sein, dass sie es für sich behält. Sammy hätte bestimmt auch nichts gesagt, aber damals hab ich es ihm einfach nicht erzählt. Wäre auch komisch gewesen meinem Bruder einfach so zu sagen: Hey, auch übrigens, ich steig auch mit Kerlen ins Bett.“ 

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. Mittlerweile hatte sich vieles geändert. Seine Sexualität war ihm schon lange nicht mehr peinlich und von seinem Vater brauchte er auch keine Ablehnende Haltung mehr erwarten. Er war sich sicher dass Bobby besser reagieren würde wenn er davon erfuhr. Und Sam war sowieso sehr aufgeschlossen. Er wusste nicht warum er es ihnen noch nicht gesagt hatte. Vielleicht weil es bisher nicht nötig war. Warum auch? Wenn er mal einen Mann gehabt hatte, dann nur für eine Nacht. Nur unverfänglich Spaß, nie was ernstes. Das ging niemanden was an. Aber jetzt sah die Sache anders aus.

Er sah Castiel in die Augen, dieser blickte einfühlsam zurück. Dieses Blau war so klar und rein. Castiel zeigte so viel Gefühl in diesen wundervollen Augen, dass Dean nicht anders konnte und sich vor lehnte um ihn zu küssen. Es war ein überwältigender Impuls, dem er einfach folgen musste.

Castiel reagierte sofort, wie wenn auch er die Spannung zwischen ihnen gefühlt hätte. Er zog ihn an sich, streichelte seinen Nacken, erwiderte den Kuss mit derselben Intensität, die Dean hineinlegte. Deans Herz Schluss ihm in diesem Augenblick bis zum Hals. In seiner Brust löste sich ein Knoten, er küsste Castiel tiefer, immer tiefer und krallte sich haltsuchend an dessen Schulter fest. Castiel spürte das Ausmaß an Gefühlen in diesem Kuss. Ihm ging es wie Dean. Sein Magen verkrampfte und löste sich vor Aufregung. Er hielt Dean, wollte ihn am liebsten nie wieder los lassen. Der Kuss dauerte lange, spiegelte all die neuen, aufregenden Gefühle füreinander wieder. 

Als sich ihre Lippen dann doch trennten, hauchte ihm Dean nochmal einen kleinen, fast scheuen Kuss auf den Mund, eher er ich wieder zurückzog. Castiel fühlte sich, als würde er schweben. 

Nur eine Kleinigkeit beschäftigte ihn noch. „Du willst es deinem Bruder also nicht sagen?“, fragte er nochmal nach.

Dean zögerte. „Ich weiß nicht…“

„Oh.“ Castiel zog enttäuscht die Augenbrauen zusammen. Okay, was sollte er damit jetzt anfangen? Er selbst hatte seine Sexuelle Orientierung nie Geheim gehalten, aber er musste sie auch nicht jedem auf die Nase binden. Dean hatte das Recht es für sich zu behalten. Trotzdem nagte es an ihm, dass Dean offenbar vor hatte seinem Bruder nichts von ihnen beiden zu erzählen.

Als Dean dann jedoch sagte „Das wird ein ganz schöner Schock für ihn sein, wenn er das mit uns erfährt.“ Machte Castiels Herz einen freudigen Hüpfer. 

„Du sagst es ihm?“ Castiel konnte kaum verbergen dass er sich darüber freute. Warum konnte er nicht genau sagen, doch es bedeutete etwas. Das war ein großer Schritt für Dean und er war bereit ihn für Cas zu gehen.

Jetzt lachte Dean, auf diese besondere Art, die seine grünen Augen zum Leuchten brachte. „Ja, ich sage es ihm morgen, wenn wir ihn treffen.“ Er gab Castiel noch einen schnellen Kuss. „Ich will dich ja in Zukunft auch weiterhin immer und überall küssen können, wenn ich Lust habe.“

„Das klingt gut.“, lächelte Castiel zufrieden. 

„Oder willst du lieber mein kleines, schmutziges Geheimnis sein?“, scherzte Dean.

„Nein.“, entgegnete Castiel liebevoll. „Erzähl es deinem Bruder. Wir können andere Dinge tun, damit du ein paar schmutzige, kleine Geheimnisse hast.“

„Das werden wir.“, versicherte ihm Dean glücklich. „Viele schmutzige, kleine Geheimnisse.“

…

The End

Ein Review wäre nett. Danke.   
Sagt mir eure Meinung!

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3iNRyNey4OQ  
*AC/DC – Send fort he man

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=suoirqNbLDY  
*AC/DC – Love hungry man


	3. Dirty Lifetime - Teil 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean und Castiel sind an ihrem Ziel angekommen: Kalifornien. Auf ihrem Roadtrip hat sich ihre „Beziehung“ verändert. Die beiden kommen sich nicht nur Körperlich näher. Runter vom Highway, weg von der Zweisamkeit der Straße, zurück in ein normaleres (Urlaubs-)Leben. Zuerst möchten die beiden Deans Bruder Sam in Stanford besuchen.

Dirty Lifetime

Die Fahrt von Oakland bis nach Stanford dauerte nicht ganz eine Stunde. Dean und Castiel überquerten die Bay Bridge, durchfuhren die Südseite San Franciscos, wechselten von der Route 80 auf die lange, gerade 280 und folgten ihr bis zur Abfahrt auf die Alpine Road in Richtung Stanford University. Heute hatten sie verdammt gutes Wetter erwischt. Sonnig, leicht Bewölkt, nicht so heiß wie am Tag zuvor. Eine milde Briese wehte vom Pazifischen Ozean herüber aufs Festland. Man sah Dean an, wie sehr er die Fahrt in seinen Impala bei dem schönen Wetter genoss. Der braunhaarige liebte diesen Wagen. Angefangen beim grollenden Motorgeräusch, über die schwarz glänzende Karosserie, bis hin zu den kleinen Besonderheiten, die ihn erst zu seinem Auto machten. Da war zum Beispiel der kleine Soldat, den Sam vor Ewigkeiten im Fach der hinteren Tür versteckt hatte. Dean hatte diesen Wagen schon sehr lange. Er war der erste, den er selbst wieder flott gemacht und mit etwas Hilfe restauriert hatte. Seitdem liebte er diese Arbeit und besonders sein Baby. 

Der Tag hatte gut angefangen. Mehr als gut. Castiel sah mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen hinüber zur Fahrerseite, wo Dean lässig saß. Eine Hand am Lenkrad, den anderen Arm am offenen Fenster abgelegt, den Blick auf die Straße gerichtet, das Gesicht entspannt.

Wenn Castiel daran dachte, wie er heute Morgen geweckt worden war, spürte er ein anregendes Kribbeln im Bauch. Wegen der angenehmen Temperaturen, auch bei Nacht, hatten sie zum Schlafen nur ihre Unterwäsche anbehalten. Aufgewacht war Castiel jedoch nackt, mit seinem Schwanz zwischen Deans Lippen. „Damit du dich nicht wieder darüber beschweren kannst, dass du deinen täglichen Blow Job nicht bekommst.“, hatte Dean gesagt. Dieser heiße Mund war ein Traum, brachte den überraschten Castiel, der absolut nicht mit diesem Gutenmorgengruß gerechnet hatte, zum Stöhnen und seinen Körper zum Beben. Deans Hände glitten dabei über seinen Körper, neckten die Empfindlichen Stellen und brachten ihn schnell zum Höhepunkt. 

Er sollte öfter versuchen länger zu schlafen als Dean. Bisher war Castiel immer zuerst wach geworden und Dean war eigentlich ein notorischer Morgenmuffel, der erst mal einen Kaffee brauchte um in die Gänge zu kommen. Heute Morgen jedoch, schien er in Hochstimmung. Was seine Gute Laue verursachte sagte er nicht. Vielleicht freute er sich nur darauf heute seinen Bruder wieder zu sehen. Es war schon Monate her, dass Sam Dean zuhause in Kansas besucht hatte und es war das erste Mal, dass Dean nach Stanford fuhr. 

Castiel hatte sich halb schlaftrunken, halb gefangen im Lusttaumel seines Orgasmus bei Dean revanchieren wollen. Doch der hatte grinsend abgelehnt. „Werd‘ erst mal wach. Du kannst mir nachher unter der Dusche einen runter hohlen.“ Er hatte Castiel zur Seite gedreht, ihm einen Klaps auf den blanken Arsch gegeben und war dann aufgestanden um den heutigen Kaffeedienst zu erledigen. Hmm, daran könnte sich Castiel gewöhnen. 

Heute mussten sie sich nicht beeilen. Deshalb suchten sie sich erst einmal ein nettes Café, um dort gemütlich zu Frühstücken, nachdem sie das Motel verlassen hatten. Castiel wollte sich nicht jeden Tag eins von Deans T-Shirt ausleihen, deshalb trug er heute wieder sein übliches weißes Hemd. Die obersten Knöpfe standen offen, die Ärmel krempelte er bis zu den Ellenbogen hinauf. Dean hatte ihm einen dieser besonderen Blicke geschenkt, gleich einem ‘du siehst heiß aus‘-Blick. 

Nach dem Frühstück setzten sie sich in Deans Impala und fuhren los. Jetzt standen sie im Eingangsbereich des Hauses, in dem Deans Bruder Sam zusammen mit seiner Freundin lebte. Dean betätigte die Klingel, es surrte Laut. Kurz darauf erschien ein Junger Mann in der Tür. Er war groß. Größer noch als Dean, der Castiel bereits um fast einen halben Kopf überragte. Seine langen braunen Haare, die lange Gestalt und die spitzere Nase unterschieden ihn deutlich von seinen älteren Bruder. Ebenso seine Augen, die nicht so groß und nicht so schön Grün waren wie Deans. 

Die Begrüßung der beiden Brüder fiel Herzlich aus. Sie zogen sich freudig lachend in eine Umarmung und klopften sich gegenseitig auf die Schulter. 

„Mann, tut gut dich wieder zu sehen.“, meinte Sam. „Und du musst Castiel sein?“, sagte er an den schwarzhaarigen gerichtet und reichte ihm freundlich lächelnd die Hand, während er sich selbst nochmal persönlich mit Namen vorstellte. Castiel erwiderte es. 

„Okay, dann kommt doch erst mal rein.“, sagte Sam gut gelaunt. Sie folgten ihm in ein kleines Wohnzimmer mit angrenzender Küche. In der Mitte des Raums stand eine gemütliche braune Couch, davor ein kleiner Tisch und ein Fernseher. Es gab bunte Töpfe mit Pflanzen, ein paar schön Dekorierte Kerzen und Bilderrahmen mit Fotos an der Wand. Es war eindeutig das hier auch eine Frau zuhause war. Auf einem der Fotos sah man Sam, zusammen mit einem blond gelockten hübschen Mädchen, dass er im Arm hielt. Vermutlich war das seine Freundin.

„Wo steckt Jenny?“, fragte Dean und sah sich um. „Ist sie nicht da?“

Sam schnaubte. „Ihr Name ist Jessica.“, korrigierte er seinen Bruder. „Wann merkst du dir das endlich? Ich bin schon über ein Jahr mit ihr zusammen.“

Dean zuckte unbeteiligt die Schultern. „Naja, ich hab sie noch nie gesehen. Vielleicht existiert sie gar nicht.“

Nun wirkte Sam genervt. „Wärst du eher hier gewesen, dann hättest du sie noch getroffen. Sie wollte dich nämlich auch endlich mal kennen lernen. Aber sie ist gestern zu ihren Eltern gefahren und bleibt dort ein paar Tage.“

„Ja, sorry.“, murrte Dean.

Sam winkte ab. „Steht nicht so rum, fühlt euch wie zuhause.“ Er wies auf das Sofa. „Wollt ihr was trinken?“

Dean plumpste locker auf die Couch, Castiel setzte sich zu ihm. „Hast du ein Bier?“, fragte Dean.

„Es ist erst Mittag.“, meinte Sam. „Wie wäre es mit Eistee oder Cola?“

„Ich bleib bei dem Bier.“, bestimmte Dean. 

„Na schön.“ Sam ging in die Küche, kam kurz darauf mit einer Flasche für Dean und zwei kühlen Gläsern Zitroneneistee zurück. Er zog einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich zu seinen Besuchern.

Dean nahm ihm zufrieden das Bier ab, öffnete den Schraubdeckel und legte danach seine Hand wie selbstverständlich auf Castiels Knie ab. Sam zog irritiert die Stirn kraus. Castiels Bein zuckte. Als Dean endlich bemerkte was er tat, zog er die Hand rasch zurück. Seine Finger spielten auf einmal nervös mit dem Etikett der Bierflasche. Er trank schnell einen Schluck um auch dass sein zu lassen und um seine Nerven zu beruhigen. 

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?“, fragte Sam misstrauisch. Er war ein sehr Aufmerksamer Mann, mit Blick für kleine Details. Außerdem kannte er Dean besser als jeder andere und merkte, wenn etwas nicht stimmte.

„Ja. Klar.“, gab Dean ungewohnt hart zur Antwort. Noch ein Zeichen dafür, dass etwas nicht okay war. Doch Sam beließ es erst mal dabei.

Er wechselte das Thema. „Wie war eure Fahrt?“

„Heiß.“, erwiderte Dean gepresst. Castiel verschluckte sich an seinem Eistee, wegen der Doppeldeutigkeit dahinter. Sam bezog es natürlich nur aufs Wetter. Wie Dean es gemeint hatte blieb sein Geheimnis. 

„Und von wo kennt ihr euch?“, fragte der jüngere Winchesterbruder arglos. Castiel fühlte wie nervös Dean neben ihm auf der Couch wurde. Am liebsten hätte er ihm die Hand auf die Schulter oder aufs Knie gelegt um ihn zu beruhigen. Doch das wäre gerade nicht hilfreich. Dean wollte es Sam heute sagen – Das er nicht nur auf Frauen stand und das er und Castiel nicht nur Freunde waren. Sein kleiner Bruder wusste davon bisher noch nichts. Er kannte Dean als großspurigen Weiberheld. Als Aufreißer, der keinen Wert auf eine ernsthafte Beziehung legte und nur unverfänglichen Spaß suchte. 

Dean fuhr sich nervös in den Nacken. „Das…Also…Wir…“, stotterte Dean untypisch. Scheiße, war das schwer. Wo sollte er anfangen?

Castiel griff ein. „Wir haben uns im Road House kennengelernt.“

„Ah, hast du Ellen und Jo mal wieder besucht?“, fragte Sam. Dean nickte. „Wie geht’s den beiden?“

„Ellen war nicht da, aber Jo geht's blendend.“, antwortete Dean etwas ruhiger.

„Und seit wann kennt ihr euch? Sorry, Castiel, ich kann mich nicht erinnern dass Dean dich schon mal erwähnt hat.“, fragte Sam weiter und wollte damit nur Smal Talk betreiben.

„Wir haben uns vor ein paar Tagen das erste Mal getroffen.“, erklärte Castiel.

Sam runzelte die Stirn. „Und dann fahrt ihr gleich gemeinsam her?“

„Ja.“, sagte Castiel. „Ich habe auch einen Bruder der hier in Kalifornien lebt. In Los Angeles, um genau zu sein. Ich wollte ihn auch mal wieder besuchen. Es hat sich angeboten gemeinsam zu fahren und wir…verstehen uns ganz gut.“ Zum Schluss sah er unsicher zu Dean, der wieder unruhig an seiner Bierflasche herum fummelte.

„Okay. Nett. Ist sicher unterhaltsamer als die weite Strecke alleine zu fahren.“, plauderte Sam.

Dean hörte zu, sein Herz schlug einen Takt schneller als sonst. Ihm war schlecht und plötzlich bereute er es zum Frühstück so viele Pancakes gegessen zu haben. Sein rechtes Bein wippte nervös, er kaute auf seiner Lippe herum. Sein Inneres war in Aufruhr. Und nicht auf die gute Art. Castiel warf ihm immer wieder Blicke von der Seite zu, um sich zu vergewissern ob Dean durchdrehte oder nicht. Sam sah ihn zwischendurch auch komisch an und irgendwann hielt Dean es einfach nicht mehr aus. Er fühlte sich als säße er auf heißen Kohlen. „Sam, ich muss dir was sagen!“, platzte es laut aus ihm heraus.

Castiel und Sam unterbrachen abrupt ihr unverfängliches Gespräch. „Ja, okay. Immer raus damit.“, forderte Sam ihn auf.

Doch Dean zögerte wieder. Er atmete tief durch, einmal…zweimal…

Was wäre wohl die Beste Art es seinem Bruder mitzuteilen? „Ich treib es mit Cas:“ - „Ich vögel nicht nur Frauen.“ - „Ich steh auch auf Schwänze.“ Hm, alles nicht die geeignetste Wortwahl. Vielleicht hätte er die Sache vorher erst mal mit Cas klären sollen. Doch daran hatte Dean gar nicht gedacht. Was waren sie überhaupt? Er konnte den schwarzhaarigen ja schlecht als seinen Freund vorstellen, vielleicht war diesem das gar nicht recht. Ihn als bloße Bettgeschichte zu betiteln war aber genauso falsch. Mist.

„Dean ist wirklich alles okay bei dir?“, fragte Sam besorgt. 

Dean hob den Finger, als Zeichen das er noch kurz warten sollte. Dann leerte er seine Bierflasche in einem zug. Sam und Castiel sahen ihm bedenklich dabei zu, nicht wissend, was sie davon halten sollten. Als Dean die Flasche absetzte fuhr er sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. „Ich mag Männer.“, haute er dann ohne Vorwarnung raus.

Sam stutzte, blinzelte, zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher wie ich das verstehen soll.“, gab er schließlich recht neutral zurück. In seiner Stimme schwang Unsicherheit mit. Man konnte sehen das es in seinem Kopf ratterte, doch noch hatte es nicht ‘Klick‘ gemacht.

Dean rieb sich überfordert die Stirn. Castiel konnte nicht länger einfach nur bei diesem Schauspiel zusehen. „Ich bin schwul.“, sagte der Schwarzhaarige einfach so dazwischen. Sam‘s und Dean’s Blick schossen zu ihm. 

„Du bist schwul?“, fragte Sam nochmal vorsichtig nach. Sein Hirn versuchte verzweifelt eine Verbindung in diesem ganzen Wirrwarr zu finden. „Und du magst Männer?“, er sah wieder zu seinem Bruder. Sam sah achtsam zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Ihr beiden seid zusammen her gefahren… Ihr…Ihr seid…“ Er machte eine wirbelnde Geste mit den Händen, unsicher was er sagen sollte. Er sah Dean vorsichtig an, traute sich nicht wirklich in Worte zu fassen was er vermutete, als wäre sein Bruder eine Bombe, die bei einer Falschaussage hoch ging. 

Doch als Dean langsam nickte, war Sam’s Kopf wie leer gefegt. Eine Zeit lang sagte niemand etwas, alle sahen sich nur erwartungsvoll an. Erfüllt von einer unruhigen Spannung, nicht wissend wie sie reagieren sollten. Letztendlich stand Sam auf.

„Ich glaub ich brauch jetzt doch ein Bier.“, murmelte er. Dann war er verschwunden. Mit drei geöffneten Flaschen kam er zurück, drückte Dean und seinem…Begleiter? Freund?...jeweils eine in die Hand. Er setzte sich zurück auf seinen vorherigen Platz, führte die Flasche an die Lippen und trank das halbe Bier auf Ex. 

„Sam?“, fragte Dean irgendwann, der sich scheinbar wieder sicher genug fühlte um zu reden.

„Ja?“, entgegnete Sam, als hätte ihm sein Bruder nicht zuvor eröffnet dass er auf Männer stand, sondern nur übers Wetter gesprochen.

„Jetzt sag was!“, forderte Dean. Diese Stille machte ihn wahnsinnig. Irgendeine Reaktion war besser als gar keine. Er war noch immer nervös, aber lange nicht so arg wie vorhin.

Sam schien einen Augenblick darüber nachzudenken, dann fragte er. „Seid ihr zwei zusammen?“

Dean und Castiel tauschten einen unsicheren Blick aus. Dean leckte sich aufgeregt über die Lippe. „So in der Art.“, sagte er dann und war ganz zufrieden mit seiner Antwort. Das erklärte ihr Momentanes Verhältnis wohl am besten.

„Das ist kein Scherz?“, hackte Sam nochmal nach. 

„Nein.“

Wieder sah Sam zwischen Dean und Castiel hin und her. „Ist das schon länger so? Das du Männer magst meine ich?“

Dean atmete durch. „Ja. Ich bin Bi, Sam.“, gestand er schließlich. Jetzt war es endlich raus. Sein Magen fühlte sich immer noch elend, aber seine Brust fühlte sich gelöst, als könne er nach langer Zeit mal wieder befreit Luft holen.

„Oh. Okay…“, stammelte Sam. „Das wusste ich nicht. Warum hast du nie was gesagt?“

„Ich sag es dir jetzt.“, verteidigte sich Dean. „Und wegen Dad… du weißt schon.“

Über Sams Gesicht huschte ein zorniger Schatten. „Ja, verstehe.“, sagte er bitter. Keiner der beiden Brüder wollte weiter auf das Thema mit Ihrem Vater eingehen und so wechselten sie wieder die Richtung.

„Sorry, ich muss es nochmal hören.“, grinste Sam. „Du bist Bi?“

Dean rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, bin ich.“

„So richtig? Du stehst auf Frauen und auf Männer?“, fragte Sam und es schien ihm immer mehr Spaß zu machen nachzubohren. 

„Ja, verdammt, so richtig!“, knurrte Dean. Jetzt legte Castiel ihm doch eine Hand aufs Knie, damit er ihm irgendwie eine Stütze sein konnte. Sam entging das nicht, um seinen Mund zuckte ein lächeln. Doch er ließ es unkommentiert.

Stattdessen ärgerte er seinen großen Bruder lieber noch ein bisschen weiter. „Also du und Castiel, ihr habt was am Laufen? Ihr küsst euch? Ihr fasst euch an? Ihr seid dabei nackt...“

„Oh Fuck, Sam, Ja!“, fuhr Dean ihn aufgebracht an.

„Hey.“, beschwerte sich Castiel plötzlich, mit strenger Stimme. „Solche Sachen will ich nur in Verbindung mit meinem Namen hören.

„Was?“, fragte Dean total konfus. Sam lachte schallend los, Castiel verstand nicht weshalb. Doch die Stimmung lockerte sich langsam.

„Das hätte ich echt nie vermutet.“, meinte Sam dann.

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab es nicht verheimlicht. Also, außer zuhause, meine ich. Es war nie der passende Zeitpunkt es zu erzählen. Aber Jo weiß es.“

Sam machte große Augen. „Jo weiß es und hat mir nichts gesagt!“ Er schmollte beleidigt.

Dean war erleichtert. Auch wenn es schwer gewesen war zum ersten Mal mit seinem Bruder darüber zu reden, hatte er doch gewusst dass Sam gut reagieren würde und kein Problem damit hatte. Er fühlte sich schon viel besser. 

„Eines muss ich jetzt aber doch noch fragen.“, sagte Sam in erstem Ton. Doch schon einen Augenblick später konnte er sich das schmunzeln nicht mehr verkneifen. „Wer von euch beiden ist der große und wer der kleine Löffel?“

Dean reckte überheblich das Kinn. „Ich bin ein Messer.“, erwiderte er scharf, wie die Schneide einer Klinge.

Sam grinste ihn an, bemüht nicht los zu lachen. Castiel warf Dean einen schiefen Blick zu, ehe er zu Sam gewandt meinte „Er ist der kleine Löffel.“

Daraufhin prustete Sam los. „Ich wusste es.“ Er klopfte sich auf den Schenkel. Dean sah böse zwischen ihm und Castiel hin und her. 

„Verräter.“, zischte Dean dem schwarzhaarigen zu, der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Etwas unsicher lehnte er sich rüber zu Dean und gab ihm nach kurzem Zögern einen kleinen Kuss als Entschuldigung. Dean erwiderte ihn. Das war ein gutes Zeichen. 

Sam lächelte als er das sah, sein Mundwinkel zuckte dabei. Sein Bruder und ein anderer Mann, echt krass. Aber sie sahen irgendwie süß zusammen aus. Das sollte er besser nicht laut sagen, Dean würde ihm mit Sicherheit den Kopf abreisen. 

Sie wechselten das Thema, sprachen über die Vergangenen Monate. Über Deans Arbeit in seiner Werkstatt und wie Sam mit seinem Studium vorankam. Auch Castiel blieb nicht verschont. Sam war interessiert an dem neuen Freund seines Bruders und erkundigte sich nach dessen Job, wo er lebte und was er für Hobbys hatte. Dabei erfuhr sogar Dean ein paar neue Dinge über Castiel. Sie hatten sich zwar auf ihrem Roadtrip auch unterhalten, als sie Stundenlang zusammen im Auto gesessen hatten, aber in den wenigen Tagen war noch längst nicht alles erzählt worden. 

Neben Gabriel hatte Castiel noch zwei weitere ältere Brüder. Zwillinge, mit denen er aber nur wenig Kontakt hielt. Er war in Washington aufgewachsen und später nach Montana umgezogen. Dort ging er gerne Wandern, im Lewis and Clark National Forest. Dean konnte sich das nur sehr schlecht vorstellen, so wie er Cas kennen gelernt hatte: In Trenchcoat, Anzug und Krawatte. Doch der erste Eindruck konnte oft täuschen. Ansonsten las er gerne. Keine Magazine, wie Busty Asian Beauties oder etwas über Autos. Richtig anspruchsvolle Literatur. Sam und Castiel unterhielten sich angeregt über irgendein Buch, während Dean sich selbst bemitleidete, weil er dabei zuhören musste.

Nur weil Castiel seinen Job gekündigt hatte, hatte er beschlossen seinen Bruder mal wieder besuchen zu fahren. Sonst war es meist Gabriel, der zu Castiel kam. Es war also wirklich ein großer Zufall, dass sich Dean und Castiel an diesem Abend im Road House begegnet waren. Cas hatte auf der 191 die falsche Abzweigung genommen und war schließlich in Rock Springs gelandet, anstelle auf die 189 zu wechseln, wie er es eigentlich vor gehabt hatte. Glück für Dean. Der hatte wiederrum einen Umweg über South Dakota gemacht, um in Sioux Falls seinen Quasi Ziehvater Bobby zu besuchen und anschließend noch einen Abstecher bei Jo und Ellen in Wyoming zu machen. Eigentlich ein sehr Weiter Bogen, um nach Kalifornien zu gelangen. 

Die Zeit verflog schnell. Als sie Hunger bekamen bestellte Sam ein paar Pizzen. Dazu stellte er noch Getränke auf den Tisch – Bier für Dean – und sie schalteten den Fernseher ein, um sich gemeinsam einen Film anzusehen. Es lief gerade Wanted. Action und Knarren, genau Deans Ding. Dazu noch gute Filmmusik von Danny Elfman, The little Things. Dabei blieben sie dann auch hängen.

„Hey Dean?“, sagte Sam beiläufig mit Blick auf den kleinen Flatscren.

„Hm?“

„Glotzt du bei diesem Film jetzt eher James McAvoy oder Angelina Jolie auf den Arsch?“, fragte er lachend.

Dean zeigte ihm zornig den Mittelfinger. „Halt die Klappe Idiot.“

Castiel sah ihnen amüsiert zu. Er nahm sich ein Stück Champignon Pizza, zögerte jedoch einen Moment, ehe er davon abbiss. 

„Was ist?“, fragte Dean mit vollem Mund, der schon ein halbes Stück verschlungen hatte. „Magst du keine Pilze?“

„Nein, ich musste gerade nur wieder an etwas denken. Alles in Ordnung. Ist nicht wichtig.“, erwiderte Castiel.

„An was?“, hackte Dean nach.

Castiel rollte mit den Augen, erzählte aber. „Als ich ein Teenager war habe ich mal einen Porno mit einem Pizzaboten und einer Babysitterin gesehen. Es war keine Absicht, der lief einfach zufällig.“

„Und? Ist doch nichts dabei.“, schmunzelte Dean. „Was glaubst du wie viel Pornos ich schon gesehen hab.“

„Oooh ja. Das hast du. Auf meinem Laptop.“, schimpfte Sam, der mittlerweile auf dem Boden vor der Couch saß, weil es so bequemer war. 

„Stell dich nicht so an.“, fauchte Dean seinen Bruder an. Dann redete er weiter mit Castiel. „Was war so schlimm an dem Pizza-Porno?“

„Eigentlich nichts.“, meinte Castiel schlicht. „Der Pizzabote hat die Babysitterin auf den Hintern geschlagen. Damals hab ich das nicht verstanden. Aber irgendwie muss ich seitdem immer dran denken wenn ich Pizza sehe.“

Dean grinste, sah Cas tief in die Augen. „Dafür verstehst du es jetzt umso besser, warum er ihr den Hintern versohlt hat, hm.“, sagte er mit kratziger Stimme.

Sam hüstelte „Bitte verschont mich mit Kopfkino.“

Dean warf ein Stück Paprika nach ihm. „Hör einfach nicht hin. Das geht dich nichts an.“

Sam fischte sich lachend die Paprika aus den Haaren und warf sie zurück zu Dean, doch der wich aus.

In der Werbepause des Films kam ein Clip zu ‘Dr. Sexy M.D.‘ Dean erzählte begeistert wie toll diese Serie doch sei, dass er die schon früher immer gerne gesehen hatte und schwärmte regelrecht von dem männlichen Hauptdarsteller. Auf einmal klatschte sich Sam lautstark die flache Hand auf die Stirn und murmelte „Wie konnte ich nicht merken dass du auf Männer stehst.“

Als der Film zu Ende war und es allmählich dunkel wurde beschlossen Dean und Castiel zu gehen. Sam bot ihnen zwar an dass sie auch bei ihm bleiben könnten, doch Dean wies das zurück. „Privatsphäre.“, sagte er grinsend. Sam wurde leicht rot um die Nase und nickte verstehend.

Sie verabredeten sich für den nächsten Tag. Eine kurze Fahrt später kamen die beiden in ihrem Hotel an. Da sie nicht nur eine Nacht hier bleiben wollten, hatten sie ein Zimmer in einer kleinen, einfachen Pension, in dem es aber auch Frühstück gab. Es war um einiges gemütlicher und besser eingerichtet, als die Motels auf ihrer Fahrt hier her.

„Na das lief doch ganz gut.“, meinte Dean zufrieden, als die Zimmertür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel. 

„Ich finde dein Bruder hat toll reagiert.“, sagte Castiel. „Er macht einen sehr netten Eindruck.“

„Ja, das hat er wirklich.“, bestätigte Dean zufrieden. Die ganze Aufregung im Vorfeld war unnötig gewesen. Sam war zwar etwas geschockt, doch er hatte es einfach akzeptiert und war mit Dean nicht anders umgegangen als sonst auch. Die paar kleinen Neckereien, die Dean zu hören bekommen hatte, hätte Sam auch losgelassen wenn Dean ihm eine feste Freundin vorgestellt hätte. Er differenzierte einfach nicht ob Dean mit einer Frau oder einem Mann zusammen war, sondern war nett zu Castiel gewesen. Das rechnete Dean ihm hoch an. 

„Wie sieht es aus, bist du schon müde?“, fragte er Castiel, zog ihn langsam am Hemdkragen zu sich. Dabei sah er ihm tief in die schönen blauen Augen. Darin lag ein amüsiertes Funkeln.

„Nein. Es ist doch noch früh.“, erwiderte Castiel und kam Dean dabei ebenfalls näher. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten sie voneinander. Deans Blick huschte immer wieder zwischen den vollen Lippen und Castiels Augen hin und her. 

„Hattest du etwas bestimmtes im Sinn?“, fragte Castiel. Bildete Dean es sich nur ein oder war seine Stimme plötzlich etwas dunkler. Diesen Ton kannte er. Castiel schlug ihn unterbewusst immer dann an wenn er – Dean schluckte – geil wurde. Schon alleine die Vorstellung Cas würde gerade an Sex denken, brachte Deans Bauch zum kribbeln. 

„Mir kommt da gerade ein Gedanke.“, flüsterte Dean, lehnte sich noch weiter vor. Während er sprach streiften seine Lippen ganz leicht die von Castiel. Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen, er atmete den angenehmen Duft von Cas ein und fühlte sich wie benebelt. 

„Und an was hast du gedacht?“ 

„Hmm.“, Dean leckte sich über die Lippe und war dabei so dicht, dass er gleichsam auch über Castiels glitt. „Wir könnten ein bisschen…entspannen.“

Beide hielten die knisternde Spannung zwischen sich nicht mehr aus. Ihre Lippen krachten energisch aufeinander. Sofort schob Dean seine Zunge gegen Castiels. Er bekam einfach nicht genug davon diesen tollen Mann zu küssen. Seine Hände fuhren über Castiels Körper, zogen hier und da genervt an dem störenden Stoff. Auch Castiel blieb nicht untätig. Er fuhr durch das kurze hellbraune Haar, kraulte Deans Nacken, massierte sanft seine Schultern. Dean stöhnte „Hn, das fühlst sich echt gut an.“

Castiels Lippen wanderten über Deans Kiefer, saugten sich leicht an der empfindlichen Haut am Hals fest. Er leckte über die Stelle, unterhalb von Deans Ohrläppchen, an dem er so kribbelig und unruhig wurde. Damit hatte er auch dieses Mal Erfolg. Dean hielt sich stärker an ihm fest, legte dabei schwer atmend den Kopf zur Seite um Castiel mehr Spielraum zu geben.

„Du hast von Entspannung gesprochen. Ich könnte dich Massieren.“, schlug Castiel vor und zog sich von Dean Hals zurück. Dieser sah ihn überrascht an. 

„Ist das ein Code für irgendwas?“, fragte Dean zweifelnd nach. „Vielleicht eine Happy End Massage?“

„Nein. Eine normale Massage.“, schmunzelte Castiel. „Die Muskeln in deinen Schultern fühlen sich ganz hart an.“

Dean schnaubte, konnte sich ein grinsen aber nicht verkneifen. „Eine Massage klingt nicht schlecht aber, Cas…“, er leckte sich erregt über die Lippe. Er nahm Castiels Hand und drückte diese ohne Umschweife in seinen Schritt. „Da gibt es noch andere harte Stellen, die du massieren könntest.“ 

Castiel genoss das Gefühl der festen, großen Beule in seiner Hand. Es zeigte wie sehr Dean ihn wollte. Sanft streichelte er darüber, fuhr dann an Deans Hüfte und schlüpfte mit der Hand unter den Saum des T-Shirts, um die nackte Haut darunter zu berühren. Er schob den Stoff höher, glitt dabei über die Muskeln an Deans Bauch und nahm zufrieden wahr, wie sie unter dem leichten Kontakt zuckten. Dean reagierte immer so wunderbar intensiv auf Castiels Liebkosungen. Als wäre er eine Granate und Castiel der Auslöser, der ihn hochgehen ließ.

Dean half Castiel, indem er sich selbst das Shirt auszog. Danach begann er die Knöpfe an Castiels weißem Hemd zu lösen. Dabei sah er ihm die ganze Zeit tief in die Augen. Ihre Blicke bohrten sich ineinander, verschlagen einander, zogen sie in eine andere – ihre eigene – Welt, in der es nichts gab, nur sie beide.

„Ich wollte dich vom ersten Augenblick an.“, sagte Dean auf einmal, seine Stimme nur ein leises Flüstern. Im nächsten Moment realisierte er, was er da von sich gegeben hatte und zog, von sich selbst überrascht, scharf die Luft ein. Shit, wo kam dieser Kitsch auf einmal her? Castiels Bauch verknotete sich freudig bei diesen Worten, doch er sah in Deans Blick, dass es ihm peinlich war. 

„Ich dachte du wärst ein arrogantes Arschloch.“, erwiderte Castiel deshalb. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Worten klang seine Stimme weich. Dean verstand dass er damit nur half die, für Dean, unangenehme Situation zu überspielen. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Dean nahm ihm seine Wortwahl nicht übel.

„Ja, ich bin ein Arschloch.“, gab Dean grinsend zu. „Deshalb bist du auf mich angesprungen.“

„Ach, glaubst du, ja?“

„Sicher. Und weil ich unwiderstehlich gut aussehe.“, entgegnete Dean großspurig. 

„Du hältst dich für unwiderstehlich?“, schmunzelte Castiel. Und, ja verdammt, Dean war für ihn unwiderstehlich. Aber sollte er das einfach so zugeben? Dean hatte schon genug gesundes Selbstbewusstsein, das brauchte nicht noch gepusht werden.

„Ich denke ich bin fantastisch.“, sagte Dean und reckte das Kinn.

Castiel legte grinsend den Kopf schief, rieb sich dabei über die Schläfe. Dean konnte solch ein Spinner sein. Aber er brachte Castiel zum Lachen, das musste er ihm zugestehen. Normalerweise war Cas eher ernst und verschlossen. Er hatte immer wenig persönlichen Kontakt zu seinen Mitmenschen gepflegt und hatte auch nur wenig gute Freunde. Aber Dean schaffte es irgendwie immer Castiel bis über seine Grenzen zu bringen – In jedem Bereich. Es war alles so locker und unbeschwert mit Dean. Castiel fühlte sich einfach nur wohl bei ihm und konnte er selbst sein. Die vergangenen Tage wollte er um nichts in der Welt wieder eintauschen. 

„Es gibt Bereiche in denen du fantastisch bist, das gebe ich zu.“, entgegnete der Schwarzhaarige.

„So? Welche?“, Deans Augen funkelten ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Castiel legte sich grüblerisch einen Finger an die Lippen. „Du fährst sehr gut Auto.“, schlug er als Beispiel vor.

Deans Augen verengten sich, sein Gesichtsausdruck nahm einen schalkhaften, frechen zug an. Provokativ. „Sonst fällt dir nichts ein?“

Castiel zuckte mit den Schultern, als wäre dies alles was er über Deans ‘fantastische‘ Fähigkeiten wusste. 

„Vielleicht muss ich dein Gedächtnis auffrischen.“, meinte Dean dunkel und leckte sich über die Lippen. 

„Was wird aus deiner Massage?“, fragte Castiel in ähnlich rauer Tonlage.

„Richtig, die Massage.“ Dean schien zu überlegen. „Wie wäre es wenn wir das verbinden. Zuerst massierst du mich und danach zeige ich dir wie fantastisch ich mit meinen…Massagestab umgehen kann.“ Er zwinkerte Castiel zu. Obwohl diese sexuell aufgeladene Spannung zwischen ihnen herrschte konnte Dean seine Scherze nicht lassen. Es tat der Stimmung keinen Abbruch. Eher gab es der ganzen Situation etwas vertrautes. Etwas viel intimeres, als sich nur durch bloßen Sex erreichen lässt. So ging man nicht mit jemanden um, den man bloß vögeln wollte. Castiel schmunzelte. 

Dean zog den schwarzhaarigen wieder an sich. Ihre Lippen fanden sich in einem tiefen Kuss wieder, schmusten miteinander, während ihre Zungen sanft gegeneinander rieben. Dean streifte Castiel langsam das Hemd von den Schultern, streichelte die freigelegte Haut. An Castiels Armen bildete sich eine leichte Gänsehaut. Dean nahm das wohlwollend zur Kenntnis. Er selbst erschauderte wegen den zarten Berührungen von Castiels Händen auf seiner Brust, seinem Nacken, seinen Schultern… 

„Lass uns zum Bett gehen.“, schlug Dean Castiel zwischen zwei Küssen vor. Castiel nickte und folgte ihm durch den Raum, hinüber zu dem braun und Cremefarben bezogenen Doppelbett. Dean zupfte ungeduldig am Bund von Castiels Hose, während er kleine Küsse auf dessen Hals und Schulter verteilte. „Zieh die Hose aus.“, murmelte er. „Ich will dich endlich vögeln.“

Castiel neigte den Kopf zur Seite, genoss die Lippen auf seiner Haut und das Kribbeln das sie ihn ihm auslösten. Als er Deans Forderung hörte musste er schmunzeln. „Dean Winchester, absolut keine Spur von Romantik.“ 

Dean murrte. „Ich will keine Romantik.“ Die Spur seiner Küsse setzte sich weiter fort, den Hals hinauf. Er fing Castiels Ohrläppchen ein und leckte mit der Zunge darüber. „Ich will dich nackt und stöhnend unter mir. Ich will Sex mit dir.“, schnurrte er ihm ins Ohr.

„Romantischen Sex?“, fragte Castiel um ihn zu ärgern. Er erwartete nichts dergleichen von Dean. Denn so war der braunhaarige nicht.

Dean biss ihm strafend ins Ohr. Castiel zischte. Ja, das war Dean. So hatte er ihn kennen gelernt. So wollte er ihn. Frech und ungestüm.

„Ich könnte ein Teelicht anzünden.“, schlug Dean grinsend vor. „Wenn es dir so wichtig ist.“

Castiel schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. „Was hast du im Sinn? Spiele mit heißem Kerzenwachs?“

„Eher nicht.“ Dean verzog unbehaglich das Gesicht. „Ich dachte du wolltest etwas romantisches.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und ob ich dich nun mit oder ohne Kerzenlicht flach lege ist mir egal.“

„Wie schmeichelhaft.“, sagte der schwarzhaarige mit Amüsement in der Stimme. „Vielleicht bleiben wir doch lieber bei unserem eigentlichen Vorhaben.“ Dean lächelte zufrieden, küsste Castiel wieder und machte sich daran den Knopf seiner Hose zu öffnen. Wie zufällig fuhr er dabei über die harte Stelle unter dem Stoff. Als Ansporn erhielt er von Castiel ein erregtes keuchen.

Sie befreiten sich von ihren restlichen Kleidern und landeten danach taumelnd und sich küssend auf dem weichen Bett. Castiel lag über Dean, die Hand des braunhaarigen bewegte sich langsam und sanft in seinem Schritt. Ihre Lippen schmusten miteinander und Castiel genoss jede einzelne Berührung, die Dean ihm schenkte. Er selbst streichelte Deans Schultern, begann wieder etwas mehr druck auszuüben, um ihn zu massieren. Dean gab wunderbare Laute von dich, ein tiefes Brummen zwischen Entspannung und Erregung. Auch Castie keuchte dumpf in ihren Kuss, wann immer Dean etwas fester an seiner Erektion entlangstrich. 

„Ich liebe es wie sich dein harter Schwanz in meiner Hand anfühlt.“, murmelte Dean zufrieden. „Und wie du schmeckst.“ Um das zu untermauern küsste er ihn wieder und schob seine Zunge zwischen Castiels Lippen. 

„Dreh dich auf den Bauch.“, meinte Castiel nach einer Weile. Dean zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du weißt mein Arsch gehört dir, aber ich hatte gerade ein bisschen was anderes im Sinn.“, gestand er mit einem schiefen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Castiel schmunzelte. 

„Ich weiß.“, gab der schwarzhaarige zur Antwort. „Und glaub mir, ich möchte es nicht versäumen mich von dir vögeln zu lassen. Aber zuerst, wie versprochen, deine Massage. Also dreh dich um.“

Nun kam Dean der Aufforderung gerne nach. Castiel machte Platz, damit er sich auf den Bauch legen konnte. Die Arme verschränkte er gemütlich unter seinem Kopf. Castiel sog den Anblick in sich auf. Die Muskeln an Deans Armen und Rücken spannten sich leicht unter der Haut, die Rundung seines Hinterns einfach zu verführerisch. Castiel lehnte sich vor, biss ihm spielerisch in den knackigen Po. Dean brummte. „Es war also doch nur ein Trick um an meinen Arsch ran zu kommen.“, sagte er scherzhaft.

Castiel streichelte mit der Hand über die Stelle, die er eben noch mit den Zähnen gereizt hatte. „Sorry. Wenn ich dich so vor mir sehe kann ich nicht anders.“ Doch dann erhob er sich, um schnell etwas zu hohlen. 

„Wo willst du hin?“, kam die Frage vom Bett. Aber da war Castiel auch schon wieder zurück. „Entspann dich.“, sagte er nur und setzte sich über Deans Hüfte. Sie hatten leider kein Massageöl, aber eine Bodylotion aus Castiels Gepäck tat auch ihren Zweck. Eigentlich hatte er die nur dabei weil sie auch einen Lichtschutzfaktor beinhaltete und Castiel sich vor einem Sonnenbrand im warmen Kalifornien schützen wollte. Seine Haut wurde immer so schnell rot. Aber nun hatte er noch eine bessere Verwendung dafür. Er wärmte einen großen Klecks Creme zwischen seinen Händen, die anschließend kreisend auf Deans Schulterblättern ablegte. Seine Daumen übten Druck aus, die Finger kneteten die Schultern. Er strich an den Seiten der Wirbelsäule hinab und wieder hinauf. Dean atmete wohlig ein, gab kleine Seufzer von sich und wurde zu Wachs unter Castiels Bemühungen. 

Castiel fuhr vom Nacken aus über die Oberarme, dabei lehnte er sich weit nach vorne. Sein Glied drückte dabei gegen Deans Rücken. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, um sich weiter auf die Massage konzentrieren zu können. Es war nicht einfach, er war selbst schon sehr Erregt und saß auf diesem wunderbaren Hintern. Er bräuchte bloß ein kleines Stückchen zurück rutschen, sich zwischen Deans Beine schieben, wo ihn diese verlockende heiße Enge erwarten würde. Oh Shit. Castiel hielt kurz inne um sich wieder zu sammeln. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Okay, ging wieder…

Seine Finger setzten ihre Arbeit fort, kneteten kräftig Deans Rücken durch und fuhren simultanen Kreisbewegungen über beide Schultern. Dann wurden die Bewegungen allmählich leichter, gingen in ein Streicheln über. Castiel beugte sich wieder hinunter, setzte seine Lippen auf Deans Halsbeuge und bedeckte seinen Nacken mit Küssen. Dean stöhnte wohlig, wurde immer unruhiger unter ihm. Castiels Penis drückte sich wieder gegen Deans unteren Rücken. Cas war von dem nackten Körper unter sich so angeturnt, das sich bereits die ersten Lusttropfen an seiner Spitze sammelten. Sicher konnte Dean das spüren.

„Du riechst gut.“, flüsterte Castiel mit der Nase an Deans Hals und atmete den angenehmen Duft ein. Er zog eine feuchte Spur mit seiner Zunge über Deans Hals, wo er ihm erregt in den Nacken biss. Dean stöhnte lauter, er zuckte mit dem Becken. Castiel schmunzelte. Auch wenn Dean die Massage und die sanften Berührungen genoss, ging er immer erst so richtig ab wenn Castiel ein kleines bisschen gröber wurde.

„Bist du sicher dass du dieses Mal nach oben willst?“, raunzte Castiel mit dunkler Stimme in Deans Ohr und saugte sich an der empfindlichen Stelle an seinem Hals fest. Dabei bewegte er in kleinen, rollenden Bewegungen sein Becken vor und zurück. Oh, es war wirklich schwer sich nicht einfach in Dean zu versenken. 

Jetzt lachte Dean heißer ins Kopfkissen. „Ich wollte dich vögeln, aber du kannst gerne oben bleiben.“ 

„Sicher? Ich könnte auch…“ Castiels rutschte weiter hinunter, seine Hand wanderte verheißungsvoll tiefer, streichelte Deans Hintern und fuhr dazwischen. 

Dean genoss die intimen Berührungen für einen Moment. Ein frecher Finger tastete sich voran, drückte gegen ihn, schob sich in ihn. Dean atmete schneller, seine Hüfte zuckte wieder. Klang verlockend… Hmm, der Finger bewegte sich in ihm. Dean krallte seine Hand ins Bettlacken. Castiels warmer Atem strich über sein Steißbein, dann grub er seine Zähne in festes Fleisch. 

Dean geriet wirklich in Versuchung. Cas und was er da tat, wie er es tat und ihm dabei mit dieser tiefen Stimme zuflüsterte, weckte dunkle Fantasien in ihm. Ein Teil von ihm malte sich aus, wie Castiel seinen Finger heraus zog, ihn ohne lange zu fackeln gegen ein anderes Körperteil ersetzte, dabei Deans Arme auf dem Bett festhielt und ihn tief und hart in die Matratze fickte. 

Dean biss sich auf die Lippe, drückte seinen Hintern dem Finger entgegen. Sein Becken rieb inzwischen über das Bettlacken. Sein Glied pochte, brauchte mehr. Das war der andere Teil in ihm, der sich tief in Castiel versenken wollte. So süß diese kleine Folter auch war, die Cas ihm gerade aufzwang, so langsam konnte Dean nicht mehr warten.

„Zuerst vögel ich dich.“, entschied Dean atemlos. Castiels Mund verschwand von seinem Hintern.

„Okay.“, sagte Castiel heißer. „Wenn du es so möchtest.“ Ja, er hätte Dean gerade nur zu gerne genommen, doch es war ebenso gut Dean die Führung zu überlassen. Naja, zumindest sie ihm fast zu überlassen…

„Dreh dich um.“, forderte Castiel. Er nahm seinen Finger aus Dean, damit er sich auf den Rücken legen konnte. Das lustvolle Gesicht und der hungrige Glanz in Deans grünen Augen verschlug ihm einen Augenblick die Sprache. 

„Komm her.“ Dean winkte ihn zu sich, Castiel setzte sich wieder über ihn, so wie zuvor bei der Massage. Nur hatte der schwarzhaarige jetzt nicht mehr Deans Hintern unter sich, sondern dessen harten Schwanz, der sich an Castiels Po presste. 

Dean nahm Castiels Hand, küsste zuerst die Handfläche, dann saugte er mit einem vorwitzigen funkeln in den Augen zwei Finger in seinen Mund. 

Castiel spürte die weiche, feuchte Zunge unter seinen Kribbelnden Fingerspitzen. Fühlte wie sie daran spielte, sie umschlang und darüber leckte. Hitze wallte in Castiel auf, strömte durch seine Glieder und setzte ihn in Flammen. Als die Finger nass genug waren gab Dean sie wieder frei.

Castiel richtete sich auf den Knien auf, sodass er nicht mehr direkt auf Deans Hüfte saß. So hatte er genügend Platz um sich selbst vorzubereiten. Sein Arm nach hinten über den Rücken gelegt, fuhr seine Hand zu seinem Hintern. Dean konnte nicht sehen wie Castiel sich selbst Fingerte. Egal, denn er hatte auch so ein wunderbares Bild vor sich: Castiel mit getöteten Wangen. Schwarze Haarsträhnen fielen ihm in die lustvoll glänzenden blauen Augen. Seine Lippen standen einen Spalt breit offen, die Brust hob und senkte sich. Als er sich den ersten Finger einführte konnte Dean sehen, wie sein Schwanz zuckte.

„Bist du soweit?“, fragte Dean ungeduldig. Er streichelte über Castiels verführerische Hüftknochen. Fuck, Castiel sah so verdammt heiß aus. Dean leckte sich über die trockene Lippe, sein Bauch zog sich aufgeregt zusammen. „Cas?“

Castiel biss sich auf die Lippe, senkte den Blick, die Augen halb geschlossen und stöhnte tief. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck – Dean wollte ihn so sehr. 

„Okay.“, hauchte Castiel dann endlich. Es war Dean wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen, doch in Wirklichkeit hatte er nicht lange warten müssen. 

Deans Hände hielten Castiels Hüfte fest im Griff, als der schwarzhaarige nach seiner Erektion fasste, um sich darauf nieder zu lassen. Dean spürte den Wiederstand gegen seine Spitze drücken, danach die Engen Muskeln, die ihn umfingen. Er zischte vor Anspannung Castiel nicht einfach nach unten zu drücken. Den Blick hielt er die ganze Zeit auf Cas' Gesicht gerichtet. Er wollte alles sehen, jede Regung, jede Empfindung in diesen schönen blauen Augen. 

Castiel ließ sich langsam auf Dean sinken. Er wusste damit machte er den ungeduldigen braunhaarigen wahnsinnig. Für ihn selbst war es aber auch eine süße Qual, nicht schneller zu machen. Endlich ganz auf Dean, hielt er einen Augenblick inne. Seine Hände hatte er auf Deans Brust abgelegt, er streichelte leicht darüber, neckte die Brustwarzen. 

„Beweg dich Cas…“, keuchte Dean und als der schwarzhaarige darauf reagierte „Oh ja, du fühlst dich so geil an.“

Castiel ließ sich testweise erst ein paar Mal langsamauf Dean sinken, ehe er einen guten Rhythmus fand und sich schneller Bewegte. Dean spannte seine Beckenmuskulatur an, hielt Castiels Hüfte und unterstützte ihn so in seinen Bewegungen. Bei jedem mal, wenn Dean ganz in ihm war, stöhnte Castiel heißer, denn der rieb ganz wunderbar über die Richtige Stelle in ihm. 

Deans Unterleib kribbelte. Castiel dabei zu beobachten wie er auf ihm ritt, brachte ihn schneller an den Rand als ihm lieb war. Wieder ließ Castiel seine Hüfte rollen… „Oh Shit, Cas.“, stöhnte Dean und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Cas, Cas,…“

Der schwarzhaarige verstand dass Dean fast soweit war. Anstelle langsamer zu machen, fasste er zusätzlich nach hinten, um Deans Hoden zu massieren. Mit der anderen Hand kniff er dem braunhaarigen fest in die Brustwarze. Es hatte den gewünschten Effekt: Dean bog den Rücken durch, stieß mit dem Becken ruckartig nach oben und kam mit einem unanständigen Fluchen und Castiels Namen auf den Lippen. 

„Oh Fuck, sorry.“, sagte Dean erhitzt und noch immer außer Atem. 

Castiel leckte sich über die trockene Lippe. „Kein Problem. Ich seh das als Kompliment.“, grinste er.

„Oh das kannst du.“, meinte Dean mit verträumten Blick auf den schwarzhaarigen. „Und keine Sorge, wir sind noch nicht fertig.“ Seine Hand rutschte von Castiels Hüfte, zwischen dessen Beine, um seinen Penis zu umfassen, der bisher zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit erhalten hatte.

„Da hast du recht, das sind wir wirklich nicht.“, stöhnte Castiel und genoss für einen Moment die kräftige Reibung um sein Glied. Doch er hatte eine andere Idee gehabt. Darum schob er Deans Hand wieder fort. 

„Was…?“ Dean sah ihn überrascht an, doch unter Castiels stechendem Blick verstummte er. Der schwarzhaarige erhob sich in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung, Deans noch halb steifer Penis glitt aus ihm. Castiel rutschte auf dem Bett zurück, packte dabei Dean Hüfte, drehte ihn mit kräftigem Griff zurück auf den Bauch und zog ihn mit sich ans Bettende. 

„Was wird das?“, fragte Dean amüsiert.

„Ich hohle mir meine Belohnung.“, knurrte Castiel erregt. Er stand hinter dem Bett, Dean kniete vor ihm auf der Matratze. Castiel zog Deans Hüfte in Position und konnte nicht anders als diesem hübschen Hintern einen festen Klaps zu geben. Dean zuckte, keuchte gleichzeitig aber auch auf eine Weise, die Castiel zeigte dass er es mochte.

Noch einmal fuhr er mit den Fingern zwischen Deans Backen. Er hatte ihn vorhin bei der Massa schon etwas geweitet, deshalb dauerte es nicht lange bis Dean bereit war. 

Castiel hielt Deans Hüfte eisern fest. Nachdem er vorsichtig in ihn eingedrungen war, startete er schnell einen festen, harten Rhythmus, mit dem er sich in den Körper vor sich rammte. Das klatschende Geräusch von Haut auf Haut, sowie Castiels tiefes Stöhnen und Deans raues keuchen erfüllte den Raum. Castiel war schon sehr angeheizt, deshalb brauchte es nicht viele Stöße, bis er den Druck spürte der sich in ihm aufbaute und ihn kurz darauf in einer kribbelnden, heißen Welle überrollte. 

Castiel atmete schwer, hatte in seinen Bewegungen angehalten und streichelte träge Deans Po. Er zog sich langsam aus ihm zurück, beugte sich vor, umarmte ihn von hinten und küsste sachte seinen Rücken. Deans Haut fühlte sich heiß und und schwitzig an unter seinen Lippen. Sie wanderten hinauf, über die Wirbelsäule bis zum Nacken. Unter seinen Händen hob und senkte sich die Brust des braunhaarigen und er konnte das schnell schlagende Herz gegen seine Handfläche pulsieren spüren. Castiels Finger zogen sich an dieser pochenden Stelle zusammen, gruben sich in die Haut. Sein Mund, seine Zunge streiften Deans Hals. Der nackte Körper des braunhaarigen war mit der Kehrseite von den Schultern bis zur Hüfte an ihn gepresst. Er spürte jeden Millimeter Haut auf seiner eigenen. Castiels Nasenspitze stupste gegen sein Ohr, er atmete den verführerischen Geruch des braunhaarigen ein. Sein warmer Atem strich über die Ohrmuschel, ließ Dean erschaudern. „Du bist fantastisch.“, flüsterte Castiel ihm mit dunkler Stimme zu, ehe er sein Gesicht zu sich drehte, um ihn zu küssen.

xxx

Am nächsten Tag trafen sie sich gleich nach dem Frühstück mit Sam. Deans Bruder bestand darauf ihnen die Universität zu zeigen. Dean war daran weniger interessiert, aber Castiel hörte Sam bei seinen Ausführung über das alte Gebäude und die einzelnen Bereiche gerne zu. Es war einfach schön zu sehen, wie viel Enthusiasmus Sam bei seinem Studium an der Juristischen Fakultät an den Tag legte. Er war ein kluger Junger Mann, hatte 172 Punkte im Einengtest erreicht und Studierte hier dank eines Stipendiums. 

Abends gingen sie in eine Studentenbar, wobei sich Castiel zu Anfang etwas fehl am Platz fühlte. Er war mit seinen Einunddreißig doch schon ein paar Jahre älter wie die anderen Besucher hier. Doch daran störte sich sonst niemand. Sie saßen zusammen, tranken Bier, aßen Nachos mit viel zu viel Käse und Castiel hörte Dean und Sam dabei zu, wie sie ausgelassen alte Geschichten erzählten. Lustige Geschichten aus ihrer Kindheit und Jugendzeit. Sie hatten sich früher oft Streiche gespielt. Kleine Neckereien unter Brüdern, die mit zunehmendem Alter aber an Intensität gewannen. Im Nachhinein lachten die beiden darüber, doch sicher hatte Sam es damals nicht so komisch gefunden, als Dean sein Shampoo gegen Haarentferner ausgetauscht hatte oder als Sam Dean eine Flasche Bier mit Sekundenkleber gereicht hatte. 

Castiel fiel aus, das in keiner davon der Vater der beiden vorkam. Er wusste bereits von Dean dass dies keine schöne Erinnerung war und so vermied er es weiter danach zu fragen. Dafür erzählten ihm die beiden Brüder von einem mürrischen Mann namens Bobby. Auch ihn hatte Dean schon einmal erwähnt gehabt und Castiel freute sich mehr über ihn und Deans Vergangenheit zu erfahren. 

Sam und Dean hatten oft Wochen, manchmal sogar Monate bei Bobby verbracht. Der Griesgrämige, aber Gutherzige Mann lebte in Sioux Falls, South Dakota und führte dort einen Schrottplatz. Er hatte Dean das Autofahren beigebracht, war mit den beiden Jungen Baseball spielen gegangen, hatte Sam ermutigt zu Studieren und dafür gesorgt dass Dean seinen Hight School Abschluss machte. 

Dean hatte als Jugendlicher wohl eine nicht ganz einfache, rebellische Phase durchgemacht. Kein Wunder, beim dem, was Castiel über seinen Vater und den Verlust seiner Mutter wusste. Als Dean sechzehn war, hatte das Ganze wohl seinen Höhepunkt gefunden. Dean prügelte sich oft, ging nicht zur Schule, interessierte sich mehr für’s Rauchen und für Schusswaffen. Eines Tages wurde er beim Klauen erwischt – Dean wollte sich dazu nicht äußern - und er musste für zwei Monate in ein Heim für schwer erziehbare Jugendliche. Bobby war es, der ihn wieder abholte.

„Wir sind schon ein tolles Team.“, scherzt Dean. „Ein Cop, ein Anwalt und ein Straftäter sitzen zusammen in ‘ner Bar. Klingt wie der Anfang von ‘nem schlechten Scherz.“ Er nimmt einen tiefen Schluck von seinem Bier. Sam zieht missgestimmt die Augenbrauen zusammen. 

„Du bist kein Krimineller.“, verteidigt Sam seinen Bruder. „Du hast als Jugendlicher Mist gebaut, aber das liegt schon Jahre zurück.“

„Ja, dank Bobby.“, brummt Dean. „Wer weiß was ich heute sonst wäre. Orange steht mir nicht besonders gut. War knapp.“

„Ich würde diesen Bobby gerne mal kennen lernen.“, schmunzelte Castiel, auch um das Thema wieder zu ändern. Über den kleinen Runden Tisch hinweg, von seinem Platz auf dem hohen Barhocker, warf Castiel Dean einen sanften Blick zu. Dean Lachen zu sehen war immer ein schöner Anblick, das wollte Cas wieder. Seine Augen leuchteten dann besonders intensiv, daneben bildeten sich kleine Fältchen und er wirkte so ausgeglichen und zufrieden.

Dean sah zu ihm, blinzelte zwei Mal, nahm erst einen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche, ehe er Antwortete. „Das sollten wir einrichten. Er wird dich sicher mögen.“ 

Bei dieser Formulierung horchte Sam auf. Dean hatte gesagt Bobby würde Castiel sicher mögen, nicht umgekehrt. Es schien ihm wirklich wichtig zu sein, denn soweit Sam wusste hatte Dean noch nie eine Freundin mit zu Bobby gebracht. Er beobachtete seinen Bruder und Castiel, wie sie sich zulächelten und in die Augen sahen, als wären sie nicht in einer überfüllten Kneipe, sondern ganz für sich allein. Wirklich nicht zu fassen. Dean, sein Bruder, der Macho, der Aufreißer, saß hier mit einem anderen Mann. 

Sam waren die Blicke aufgefallen, die einige der Studentinnen seinem großen Bruder zugeworfen hatten, als sie vorhin hier angekommen waren. Das war Sam gewohnt. Die Mädchen mochten Dean schon immer. Und früher hatte Dean das auch gerne ausgenutzt. Doch heute… Er schien die Blicke der Frauen nicht einmal wahr zu nehmen. Alles was er sah, war Castiel. Sam freute sich für ihn.   
„Hat Jenna Bobby eigentlich schon mal kennen gelernt?“, fragte Dean und riss Sam aus seinen Überlegungen. 

Genervt zog der jüngere die Luft ein „Jessie.“, murrte Sam. „Sie heißt Jessica! Und ja, letzten Winter, als wir in den Semesterferien zu ihm gefahren sind. Aber da konntest du dir ja leider nicht frei nehmen.“ Darin schwang eindeutig ein Vorwurf mit, den Dean mit einem Wink seiner Hand abtat. 

„Ja, da war irgendwas.“, murmelte Dean. „Sorry.“

Sam schnaubte. „Naja, vielleicht schafft Castiel es dich das nächste Mal dazu zu bringen, dir wenigstens ein paar Tage Zeit zu nehmen. Dann besuchen wir Bobby mal alle gemeinsam.“ 

…

Sie hatten nicht unbegrenzt Zeit, die Woche neigte sich dem Ende und Sam musste auch seinen Pflichten als fleißiger Student wieder nachkommen. Deshalb beschlossen Dean und Castiel dass sie Sam nun wieder seinen Büchern überlassen würden. Außerdem wollten sie ja auch noch zu Castiels Bruder Gabriel. Leider hatten sie wegen ihres ausgedehnten Roadtrips ein paar Tage verloren. Eigentlich wollte Dean eine ganze Woche bei Sam bleiben, so waren es nur drei Tage. Doch das war es Dean wert gewesen. Der Roadtrip mit Castiel war das heißeste was er je erlebt hatte. 

…

„Hast du gerade was gesagt?“, fragte Dean, als er aus dem Badezimmer des Hotelzimmers kam.

„Ich hab eben mit Gabriel telefoniert und ihm mitgeteilt dass wir morgen zu ihm kommen.“, informierte Castiel.

„Ah, gut. Was hast du ihm gesagt wer mit kommt?“, fragte Dean neugierig. 

„Naja.“, erwiderte Castiel zaghaft. „Ich hab ihm nur gesagt dass jemand mich begleitet.“

„Jemand?“, wiederholte Dean und leider konnte Castiel nicht heraus hören wie Dean das fand.

„Ja.“, sagte der schwarzhaarige deshalb vorsichtig. „Ich hab ihm erzählt das ich nicht alleine her gefahren bin und jemand…also…ich wusste nicht…“, geriet Castiel ins Stottern, eher er sich wieder fing. „Ich schätze Gabriel hält dich für meinen Freund.“

„Oh. Okay.“, meinte Dean in demselben unnahbaren Tonfall wie eben.

„Okay?“, fragte Castiel verunsichert.

Jetzt lächelte Dean. „Ja, okay. Mach dir keinen Kopf. Ich sagte dir schon mal: Alles cool. Also, okay.“

„Okay.“, nuschelte Castiel nochmal und ließ den Kopf hängen. Auch wenn er sich darüber freute, dass es Dean nicht zu stören schien, war er jetzt genauso schlau wie vorher. 

„Sam sieht dich übrigens auch als meinen Freund.“, sagte Dean plötzlich. Castiels Blick schoss zu ihm zurück. Doch Dean sagte sonst nichts weiter dazu. 

„Das stört dich nicht?“, fragte Castiel deshalb nach.

„Stört es dich denn?“, wollte Dean im Gegenzug wissen. Er sah dabei etwas grimmig drein. Doch als Castiel dies verneinte hellte sich seine Mine wieder auf.

„Dann ist doch alles gut. Oder nicht?“, lächelte Dean. Allerdings sah er Castiel dabei sehr eindringlich an, so als wäre ihm eine weitere Bestätigung sehr wichtig. So locker seine Worte auch klangen, bemerkte Castiel, dass auch Dean innerlich nicht so ruhig war wie er es vorgab zu sein. Castiel fühlte sich dadurch selbst etwas sicherer. Es war beruhigend zu wissen dass es Dean anscheinend genauso ging wie ihm selbst.

„Ja.“, bestätigte Castiel ihm gerne und lächelte nun auch wieder. „Es ist alles gut.“

xxx

Tbc…


	4. Dirty Lifetime - Teil 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem Dean und Cas Sam besucht hatten, fahren sie nun weiter um Gabriel zu treffen.

Dirty Lifetime

Am nächsten Morgen trafen sie sich nochmal mit Sam, um sich von ihm zu verabschieden. 

Sam zog seinen Bruder in eine lange, feste Umarmung. Er tadelte ihn nochmal weil er es versäumt hatte Jessica kennen zu lernen. Anscheinend war es Sam sehr ernst mit seiner Beziehung. „Das nächste Mal fahrt ihr einfach einen Tag eher los, dann seid ihr pünktlich.“ 

Castiel wunderte sich über die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der Sam davon ausging, dass sie wieder zusammen her kommen würden. Noch mehr erstaunt war er dann, als Sam auch ihn in eine Umarmung zog. Castiel stand da wie erstarrt, wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte. Hilfesuchend glitt sein Blick zu Dean, doch der lachte ihn bloß aus. 

„Das wäre jetzt der Moment, in dem du mich auch umarmst.“, half ihm Sam schmunzelnd aus.

„Okay.“, stammelte Castiel und legte unbeholfen seine Arme um den größeren. Der klopfte ihm lachend zweimal auf den Rücken, Castiel erwiderte es zaghaft.  
Dann wurde er wieder losgelassen.

„Es war schön dich kennen zu lernen Cas.“, sagte Sam freundlich und benutzte ebenfalls den Kosenamen, den Dean ihm gegeben hatte.

„Das finde ich auch.“, entgegnete Castiel. Deans Bruder war wirklich ein netter Kerl.

„Okay. Habt eine gute Fahrt und wartet nicht zu lange mit eurem nächsten Besuch!“

„Geht klar.“, sagte Dean fröhlich und umarmte seinen Bruder noch einmal. „Und grüß Jaimy von mir.“

„Jessie“, verbesserte Sam murrend.

Dean zwinkerte ihm frech zu. „Weiß ich doch.“

…

Die Strecke von Stanford nach Los Angeles brachten Dean und Castiel in knapp acht Stunden hinter sich. Es war Einigermaßen viel Verkehr und ein Zwischenstopp zum Essen legten sie dabei ein. Ansonsten verbrachten sie den ganzen Mittag im Auto. Da sie früh los gefahren waren, kamen sie nachmittags in der City of Angels an. 

Über drei Millionen Einwohner drängten sich hier, in der zweitgrößten Stadt der Vereinigten Staaten, auf Engstem Raum zusammen. Die Hügelige Küstenregion am Pazifischen Ozean, welche den Stadtkern und die Vororte umschloss, war heute von einem schönen klaren Himmel bedeckt. Auf der Wasseroberfläche der Santa Monica Bucht im Südwesten spielte sich die Sonne im tiefblauen Meer. Die Gebirgsketten im Osten und Norden schienen die Wolken auch aus dieser Richtung von der Stadt fernzuhalten. Perfektes Urlaubswetter. 

Gabriel lebte direkt in Downtown Los Angeles, unweit dem Fashion District, dem Arts District und Little Tokyo. Die große Stadt hatte selbst im Zentrum, vergleichsweise zu anderen Millionenmetropolen, wenig Wolkenkratzer. Doch die hohen Grundstückspreise und die stetig wachsende Bevölkerungsdichte führten trotzdem vermehrt zum Bau einiger Hochhäuser. Gabriel bewohnte ein Penthouse in einem davon.

Castiel erklärte Dean den Weg so gut er konnte, musste aber trotzdem das Navi in seinem Handy zu Hilfe nehmen. Das moderne Gebäude hatte eine eigene Tiefgarage, wo auch Dean seinen Wagen für die Zeit ihres Besuchs parken konnte.

Ein Aufzug brachte sie vor die große weiße Doppeltür zu Gabriels Penthouse Wohnung. Castiel sah etwas unbehaglich aus. Als Dean sich danach erkundigte meinte Castiel „Mein Bruder ist ziemlich Dekadent. Ich halte nicht viel von diesem Lebensstil.“ Dann betätigte er die Klingel. 

Dean war sehr überrascht, als ein kleiner Mann mit blondem Haar in der Tür erschien. Er hatte mit einer älteren Ausführung von Castiel gerechnet, doch dieser Kerl sah ihm überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Nicht nur die Haarfarbe, auch seine Gesichtszüge, die Größe und Statur waren ganz anders. Gabriel war um einiges kleiner als Castiel, seine Augen waren braun, nicht blau und er wirkte Stämmiger, obwohl er eigentlich keine schlechte Figur hatte. 

Gabriel strahlte als er Castiel sah, kam schnell auf ihn zu und zog ihn überschwänglich in eine Umarmung. Castiel wirkte überrumpelt und versteifte sich, ehe er die Umarmung erwiderte, seinen Bruder fest drückte, aber ihn dann ziemlich rasch auf Armlänge von sich schob. Dennoch lächelte er freudig. Er hatte Gabriel sehr lange nicht gesehen.

„Hallo Brüderchen, gut siehst du aus.“ Gabriel klopfte Castiel auf die Schulter. 

„Danke. Du auch. Geht es dir gut?“, fragte Castiel. 

„Klar, alles bestens. Habt ihr gut her gefunden? Wo steckt dein Freund? Ich bin schon ganz neugierig.“, plauderte Gabriel, der bisher nur seinen Bruder beachtet hatte und Dean hinter dem schwarzhaarigen erst jetzt bemerkte, als dieser einen Schritt zur Seite trat. 

„Woah, das ist Dean?“, Gabriel machte große Augen und zeigte unhöflich direkt auf den braunhaarigen. Der zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch und sah dabei Castiel an. Was war los? Hätte er vielleicht doch was anderes anziehen sollen oder hatte er was im Gesicht? Castiel wiederrum schien Gabriels Verhalten unangenehm zu sein. Er blickte entschuldigend zurück. Seinem Bruder antwortete er dann einfach nur: „Ja, das ist Dean.“

Gabriel pfiff durch die Zähne. „Sag Cassy, wie hast du es geschafft den Aufzureißen? Oder ist der Junge von so ‘nem Nobel Escort Service?“

„Wie war das? Was?“, brabbelte Dean überrumpelt. 

Castiel schnaubte. „Ich weiß dass er gut aussieht.“

„Pah, gut aussehen. Er sieht aus wie ein freaking Model.“, sagte Gabriel mit einer wilden Handbewegung auf den braunhaarigen.

„Was wird das hier gerade?“, erkundigte sich Dean konfus.

Castiel rollte mit den Augen. Er klang gereizt als er antwortete „Gabriel findet du siehst zu gut aus für mich.“

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt.“, wehrte Gabriel ab.

„Aber gedacht.“, murrte Castiel beleidigt. 

„Ach komm schon, sieh ihn dir an.“, sagte Gabriel scherzhaft.

„Ich weiß wie er aussieht. Ich hab ihn mir sehr genau angesehen.“, brummte Castiel.

„Ja, das glaub ich gern.“, schmunzelte Gabriel mit Doppeldeutigkeit in der Stimme. 

Castiel biss die Zähne zusammen, um sich nicht aufzuregen. Er wusste Gabriel wollte ihn damit nur ein bisschen ärgern und es war eigentlich nicht böse gemeint. Trotzdem, es war genau das, was Castiel am Anfang selbst gedacht hatte und das nagte etwas an ihm. Diese Gedanken wurden jäh zerstreut, als Dean in dieses unmögliche Gespräch eingriff.

„Hey, Mann, jetzt mach mal halblang.“, maulte Dean den blonden an. „Hast du dir deinen Bruder mal angesehen. Der ist heiß. Ich hab vorher noch nie so geile Augen gesehen. Dem kann keiner das Wasser reichen. Also spar dir die blöden Sprüche.“ 

Er hatte einfach das Gefühl Castiel verteidigen zu müssen. Was sollte dieser Mist auch? Von wegen er würde zu gut für Castiel aussehen. Okay, Dean war vielleicht ein bisschen eingebildet. Er wusste dass er gut aussah. Aber auch Castiel war in seinen Augen ein sehr attraktiver Mann, der sich nicht verstecken brauchte. Er hatte ein hübsches Gesicht, einen tollen Körper und diese blauen Augen waren wirklich ein Traum. Dazu die wirren schwarzen Haare und die vollen Lippen. Jeder der das nicht sah musste Blind sein. Und dabei ging es nur um die Äußerlichkeiten. Sein toller Charakter kam auch noch hinzu. 

Gut, Gabriel war Castiels Bruder und hatte sicher keinen Blick für dessen optische Attribute. Neckereien unter Brüdern waren Dean auch nicht fremd. Er und Sam hatten genug Albernheiten hinter sich. Selbst jetzt noch, als Erwachsene, ärgerten sie sich gerne gegenseitig und beide wussten das es nur spaß war. Bei Castiel und Gabriel war dies sicher nicht anders. Trotzdem war Dean sauer, weil der blonde gesagt hatte Castiel würde nicht so gut aussehen. Dazu hatte er kein Recht. 

Verblüfft sahen die beiden ungleichen Brüder zu Dean. Castiel war sichtlich überrascht wie energisch Dean ihn verteidigte. Zudem freute er sich ungemein über den Grund und das was er gesagt hatte. Dean fand ihn wohl wirklich attraktiv. 

Gabriel blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann grinste er. „Halt dir den warm, Brüderchen. So wie der von dir spricht und dich verteidigt.“

Dean hätte es vielleicht peinlich sein können, weil er so hitzköpfig reagiert hatte. War es aber nicht. Castiel zu sagen das er gut aussah war das letzte für das Dean sich je schämen würde. Womöglich sollte er es ihm sogar noch viel öfter sagen, denn ihm kam es so vor als hätte Castiel in dieser Angelegenheit ein paar Selbstzweifel. Oder war das nur weil sein großer Bruder ihn geärgert hatte? 

„Cas, vielleicht gehen wir doch lieber in ein Hotel.“, sagte Dean und schenkte Gabriel noch einen bösen Blick. 

„Ach quatsch.“, lenkte Gabriel schnell ein. Er hatte seinen Bruder lange nicht gesehen und wollte es sich nicht gleich am Anfang mit dessen neuen Freund versauen. „Das war doch alles nur spaß. Castiel weiß das. Hab ich recht Brüderchen.“

„Vielleicht will ich deinem Bruder aber den ganzen Tag auf seinen hübschen, nackten Arsch glotzen. Und das geht hier nicht.“, war Dean immer noch gereizt.

„Okay, okay. Wir hatten einen ungünstigen Start.“, Gabriel hab die Hände wie zur Kapitulation. „Sieh es doch einfach als Kompliment und wir lassen es gut sein. Jetzt kommt erst mal rein. Hier lang.“ Er lenkte sie Richtung einer großen offenen Wohnküche. Sehr modern. Alles in weiß-schwarz und Chrom gehalten. Dazwischen ein paar Elemente in glattem, dunklem Holz. Eine Theke trennte die Küchenzeile vom Rest des Raumes. Die Außenwand war komplett verglast. Man hatte eine fantastische Aussicht auf die Stadt. Bei Nacht, wenn alle Lichter an waren, sah das bestimmt noch eindrucksvoller aus. Eine große, imposante weiße Ledercouch dominierte die Wohnseite. Darunter ein flauschiger schwarzer Teppich, davor ein großer Flatscrean an der Wand, der das Gesamtbild abrundete.

„Setzt euch, setzt euch.“, Gabriel scheuchte sie Richtung der großen Couch. „Was kann ich euch zu trinken bringen? Margaritas?“ Doch noch ehe er den Vorschlag brachte hielt er selbst inne. „Nein eher nicht. Du bist mehr der Macho-Holzfäller Typ.“, sagte er zu Dean und deutete auf dessen Flanellhemd. Dean zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch. Doch Gabriel schien es nicht als Beleidigung zu meinen. Der blonde fuhr fort. „Wie wäre ein Scotch?“

Castiel verzog ablehnend das Gesicht. „Gabriel, ist es dafür nicht noch zu früh?“

Sein Bruder winkte ab. „Cassy, nicht immer so ernst. Genieß das Leben. Du hast vor kurzem erst deinen Job verloren. Vor der Happy Hour harten Alkohol zu trinken ist das Vorrecht der arbeitslosen, deprimierten Gesellschaft. Besser noch, du fängst damit schon vor dem Mittagessen an.“

„Ich bin weder deprimiert, noch habe ich meinen Job verloren. Er ist mir nicht zufällig, gegen meinen Willen abhanden gekommen. Ich habe gekündigt.“, verteidigte sich Castiel.

„Wie auch immer.“, warf Gabriel ein. „Was möchtest du trinken?“

„Kaffee wäre gut.“

„Und du?“, fragte er Dean. 

„Ein Bier wenn du hast?“, gab der braunhaarige zur Antwort.

„Klar, kommt sofort. Kaffee -Schwarz? - für dich und ein Bier für Dean-o.“ Gabriel ging um die Getränke zu holen. Castiel nuschelte eine Entschuldigung an Dean, für das Verhalten seines Bruders. Dean winkte ab. So schlimm war es auch nicht. Gabriel war ein seltsamer extrovertierter Typ, aber dafür konnte Castiel ja nichts.

Als Gabriel aus der Küche zurück war und sie alle gemütlich auf dem Sofa saßen fragte der blonde interessiert „Na dann erzählt mal. Wie habt ihr euch kennen gelernt? Und lasst die heißen Details nicht aus.“

„Gabriel.“, mahnte Castiel.

„Was? Da stellst du mir endlich mal einen Freund vor und dann darf ich nicht mal wissen wie ihr zusammen gekommen seid?“, beschwerte sich sein Bruder.

„Ich hab ihn in ner Bar aufgerissen.“, meinte Dean dann einfach. Anscheinend war Gabriel jemand, mit dem man etwas direkter reden musste und damit hatte Dean noch nie ein Problem gehabt.

„Wirklich?“, lachte Gabriel. „Mein kleiner Bruder lässt sich in Bars abschleppen?“

„Das war eine Einmalige Sache.“, brummte Castiel.

„Okay, ich wollte dir kein lasterhaftes Leben unterstellen. Gott bewahre…“, sagte Gabriel sarkastisch. „Wann war das? Wie lange seid ihr zusammen? Weißt du Dean, nimm es nicht persönlich, aber Castiel hat mir vorher nichts von dir erzählt.“

„Das ging auch schlecht.“, sagte nun Dean. „Wir kennen uns erst seit letztem Wochenende.“

Gabriel sah mit großen Augen zu Castiel. „Wirklich? Da musst du ja ganz schön beeindruckend gewesen sein, wenn mein Brüderchen sich auf dich eingelassen hat. Jetzt erzählt doch mal.“

Castiel rollte mit den Augen. Man, wie peinlich ging es noch? Er erzählte Gabriel vom Road House und wie es zu dem Roadtrip gekommen war. Wobei er das kleine Stelldichein mit Dean, im Hinterzimmer und die sexuellen Eskapaden unterwegs gefließlich überging. 

„Es freut mich zu hören dass du etwas spontaner und lockerer wirst. Dean scheint dir gut zu tun.“, lächelte Gabriel.

„Ja.“, bestätigte Castiel und schenkte dem braunhaarigen neben sich ebenfalls ein Lächeln. „Aber jetzt zu dir, Gabriel, was machst du derzeit? Als letztes war es - Was?- die Sache mit der Plattenfirma?“, fragte Castiel um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Nein, nein, das hat sich im Sand verlaufen. Ich orientiere mich in Richtung Filmindustrie.“, erklärte Gabriel. „Da hat sich in letzter Zeit so einiges Ergeben. Die Leute lieben Unterhaltung.“

„Filmindustrie?“, hackte Castiel genauer nach. Irgendwas daran war sicher faul.

Gabriel druckste etwas herum. „Ja, weißt du, jetzt wo wir darüber sprechen…“ Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Du hast ja nicht gesagt wann genau du diese Woche hier auftauchst, deshalb hab ich nachher noch einen Termin. Geschäftlich, in der Sache.“

„Von welcher Sache redest du?“

„Also, als ich neulich in Monte Carlo war habe ich einen alten Freund getroffen. Du weißt ja wie das ist: Bisschen Party, ein oder zwei Partien Poker, der Alkohol fließt, Pornostars und ein Treffen mit dem Produzenten aus der Erotik Filmbranche.“, plauderte Gabriel drauf los.

„Erotik - …Was? Was treibst du schon wieder Gabriel?“, fragte Castiel misstrauisch.

„Pornostars hat er gesagt.“, schaltete sich Dean dazwischen. Er klang eine Spur zu begeistert für Castiels Geschmack.

„Das ist nicht hilfreich.“, entgegnete Castiel mürrisch.

„Ich finde das interessant.“, wehrte Dean ab. „Was war mit den Pornostars?“

„Dean!“, fauchte Castiel. 

„Sei doch nicht so streng zu ihm.“, lachte Gabriel. 

„Erklär du mir lieber von was genau du sprichst.“, forderte er seinen Bruder auf.

„Hey, die Pornoindustrie ist ein florierendes Geschäft. Sex Boomt immer. Und Casa Erotica liegt ganz weit vorne.“, schwatzte Gabriel enthusiastisch.

„Soll das heißen du triffst dich mit…Pornostars?“, sagte Castiel fast entsetzt. Dean neben ihm lachte, dafür fing er sich einen streng-bösen Blick ein.

„Was?“, fragte Dean immer noch grinsend. „Er hat Recht. Sex Boomt. Und Casa Erotica ist wirklich gut.“

Jetzt lachte auch Gabriel. „Er wird mir immer sympathischer. Aber um dich zu beruhigen, Bruder: Ich treffe mich mit den Produzenten, nicht mit den Darstellern. Obwohl ich da auch nichts dagegen hätte, wenn du verstehst…“

„Ja, ist gut. Ich hab es verstanden.“, wehrte Castiel genervt ab. Es gab Dinge die wollte er einfach nicht über seinen Bruder wissen. Gabriel ging leider etwas freizügiger mit dem Thema um. 

„Okay. Es tut mir leid dass ich euch gleich alleine lassen muss. Ihr findet sicher etwas, wie ihr euch miteinander beschäftigen könnt.“, Er zwinkerte den beiden zu. „Mi Casa es su Casa. Macht es euch gemütlich. Ich zeig euch noch schnell euer Zimmer. Kommt.“

Die beiden folgten Castiels Bruder um die Ecke, in einen weißen Flur. Ein paar Bilder hingen an der Wand, allerdings nichts persönliches, keine Fotos. Nur Kunstwerke in grau-weiß mit vereinzelten Farbakzenten. Der Flur lag, wie das Wohnzimmer, an der Außenwand und war auf einer Seite komplett Verglast. Dean trat dicht an die Scheibe und sah nach unten auf die belebte Straße. Ging ganz schön weit runter. Im wievielten Stock waren sie hier noch gleich? Im zwölften, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte.

Gabriel zeigte ihnen ihr Zimmer und sagte ihnen nochmal dass sie sich wie zuhause fühlen sollten. „Aber bitte treibt es nicht auf der weißen Couch, die ist neu. Ansonsten alles easy-peezy. Habt spaß.“ Und verabschiedete sich dann, um zu seinem Termin zu gehen.

Nachdem Gabriel gegangen war brachten Dean und Castiel ihre Sachen in dem großzügigen Gästezimmer unter. Der Raum war ähnlich gestaltet wie der Rest der Wohnung. Schwarz-weiß, wenig Farbe, aber alles modern. Luxuriös. Kein Staubkörnchen war auf den Spiegelglatten Oberflächen der Nachtischkästchen oder der Kommode zu sehen. Castiel bezweifelte stark dass Gabriel selbst den Staubwedel schwang, dafür hatte er bestimmt eine Haushälterin die ein oder zwei Mal die Woche kam. Ihr war es sicher auch zu verdanken, dass das Bett so ordentlich mit der schwarzen Satinbettwäsche bezogen war.

Dean öffnete eine Tür und fand das voll ausgestattete, angrenzende Badezimmer. „Mann, als du gesagt hast dein Vater war wohlhabend, habe ich nicht an Tywin Lannister gedacht.“, scherzte Dean.

Castiel sah ihn verwirrt an. „Ich kenne diesen Mann nicht.“

Dean rollte mit den Augen. „Reich wie ein Lannister.“, versuchte er es mit einem Zitat.

Doch auf Castiels Gesicht zeigte sich noch mehr Unverständnis. „Ich verstehe diese Referenz nicht.“, meinte er mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Sag nicht du hast noch nie Game of Thrones gesehen?“, war Dean entsetzt. Castiel verneinte.

„Das holen wir auf jeden Fall nach!“, versprach er dem schwarzhaarigen. „Dafür nimmst du dir besser ein ganzes Wochenende zeit und wir machen einen Marathon. Netflix and Chill.“

„Na gut. Wenn du meinst das es wichtig ist.“, stimmte Castiel zu.

„Das ist es!“, bestätigte Dean. „Jeder sollte Game of Thrones gesehen haben.“

…

Als Gabriel am Abend wieder kam, torkelte er betrunken an Dean und Castiel vorbei, die gerade im Wohnzimmer saßen. Seine Kleidung war unordentlich, die Knöpfe des Hemds schief geschlossen. Auf seiner Wange und dem Hemdkragen war roter Lippenstift verschmiert und eine eindeutige Wolke aus Zigarrenraucher gemischt mit Alkohol begleitete ihn. Er lallte irgendwas von „Geschäft besiegelt“ und „Pornostars“.

Castiel atmete tief durch, rollte genervt mit den Augen und half seinem Bruder dann in dessen Schlagzimmer. Er legte ihn vollständig bekleidet ins Bett, deckte ihn zu und stellte ihm ein Glas Wasser auf den Nachttisch. Typisch Gabriel. So kannte Castiel ihn. Mürrisch ging der schwarzhaarige zurück zu Dean, der vor dem Fernseher auf ihn wartete und sich über die ganze Sache amüsierte. 

…

Am nächsten Tag war Gabriel wieder fit, als wäre nichts gewesen. Gut gelaunt Lud er Castiel und Dean ein, sie ein bisschen mit Los Angeles vertraut zu machen. Gemeinsam machten sie einen Ausflug nach Hollywood und in die Hollywood Hills. Wenn man schon in der Nähe war, sollte man das auch gesehen haben, war Gabriels Meinung. Gegen Nachmittag verabschiedete sich Castiels Bruder. Dean und Cas beschlossen noch nicht wieder zurück zu fahren und erkundeten die Umgebung auf eigene Faust.

Zum Abschluss des Tages gingen die beiden ins Hard Rock Cafe auf dem Hollywood Boulevard. Das Typische rot-gelbe Logo verkündete den Namen auf einer überdimensionalen, beleuchteten Tafel über dem Eingang. „Eat and Drink“ stand in großen Lettern links daneben. Darunter „Rock ‘n‘ Roll“ in abweichender Schrift. Auf der rechten Seite war eine Elektronische Werbetafel, gestreckt über ein ganzes Stock, die in der beginnenden Abenddämmerung für eine „Limited Edition – Hard Rock Spezial“ warb. Was auch immer damit gemeint sein sollte?

Der weitläufige dunkelblau-weiß gestaltete Innenraum, mit den vielen indirekten Leuchtquellen war gut besucht. Menschen füllten die rechteckigen Holztische und auch die geschwungene dunkle Theke der Bar war bereits gut besetzt. An den Wänden hingen ganz Typisch Relikte von Rockstars. Die Atmosphäre war gut, die Musik noch besser. AC/DC – Alright Tonight. Hart und Kratzig, ging es direkt unter die Haut. Dean fühlte sich sofort wohl hier.

Sie ergatterten einen Tisch nahe der Bar, bestellten sich Burger und genossen den Abend. Trotz der Auswahl an Cocktails blieb Castiel bei einer Cola, Dean hatte sein obligatorisches Bier. Dean sagte er würde niemals Cocktails trinken, weil er keine Weibergetränke mochte und es keinen Männlichen Weg gab an einem Strohhalm zu saugen. Castiel brach total untypisch ein Lachen heraus. 

„Dafür saugst du lieber an anderen Dingen?“, ärgerte Castiel ihn.

Dean rollte mit den Augen, murmelte ein „Fick dich doch.“ und nahm einen sehr männlichen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche. Doch Castiel sah dabei das Schmunzeln in seinen Augen. 

Ein Gang zur Toilette später, stand Castiel doch an der Bar, um sich auf dem Rückweg zu Dean, der an ihrem Tisch auf ihn wartete, einen Whisky zu holen. Es waren viele Gäste anwesend, laute Gespräche wurden geführt, der Barkeeper hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. Castiel wartete bis er dran kam.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Bewegung neben sich, an seinem Arm, nicht so zufällig wie sie hätte sein sollen. Als er neben sich Blickte stand dort ein Mann, der ihn anlächelte. Blond, kurzer Bart, er trug das T-Shirt irgendeiner Band, die Castiel nicht kannte. Fragend zog er eine Augenbraue hoch, wollte sich wieder abwenden um seine Bestellung endlich an einen Mitarbeiter hinter der Theke abgeben zu können, doch da schob der Fremde ihm ein Glas zu.

„Hier. Dann brauchst du nicht warten. Ich würde dich gerne Einladen.“, sagte der Mann. Seine Stimme Klang fest, als sei er sich seiner Sache sicher. Castiel runzelte die Stirn. Was war das denn in letzter Zeit? Früher wurde er nie in Bars angesprochen und nun das zweite Mal so schnell hintereinander? Abschätzend sah Castiel auf das Glas, dann wieder auf den Mann. Wahrscheinlich sah er gut aus, wahrscheinlich war auch er einer von der Macho-Bad Boy-Sorte, der oft bekam was er wollte. Doch alles woran Castiel denken konnte war, das er hier einen schlechten Abklatsch von Dean vor sich hatte, der nicht einmal halb so attraktiv war und nicht annährend so viel Selbstbewusstsein und Feuer hatte, wie der braunhaarige. 

Mit zwei Fingern schob Castiel das angebotene Glas von sich. „Nein danke.“, sagte er mit tiefer Stimme und drehte sich wieder weg.

Der Kerl schien irritiert, vielleicht kam er sonst besser an. Doch er blieb freundlich, gab nicht gleich auf. „Auch komm schon. Ist nur ein Drink. Wie heißt du? Vielleicht können wir uns ein bisschen unterhalten.“, schlug er charmant vor, wobei er das letzte Wort auf eine Weise betonte, die Castiel ganz klar sagte, dass er nicht nur reden wollte.

„Kein Interesse.“, brummte Castiel und wurde langsam leicht genervt. Er hätte weg gehen und seinen Whisky später bestellen können, doch das würde bedeuten dass er genug Notiz von diesem Mann genommen hätte um Abzuhauen. Nein, Abweisen und Ignorieren war da die direktere Botschaft. 

Dean saß locker an ihrem Tisch, beobachtete Castiel, der heute besonders gut aussah in der engen schwarzen Jeans und dem dunkelblauen Hemd. Sein Hintern kam darin toll zur Geltung und das Blau betonte die Farbe seiner Augen. 

Als sich ein blonder Mann neben Castiel stellte, zog Dean abwartend eine Augenbraue hoch. Er schnaubte, war klar was dieser Typ vorhatte, als er versuchte Castiel einen Drink zu spendieren. So viel konnte Dean von seinem Platz aus erkennen. Auch wenn es zu laut war, um zu hören was gesagt wurde, musste Dean schmunzeln, als er sah, wie Castiel das Glas wieder weg schob. Trotzdem nervte es ihn, dass ein anderer Kerl versuchte Cas anzubaggern. Argwöhnisch musterte er ihn und behielt die Situation im Auge. 

„Hattest du einen schlechten Tag?“, versuchte es der Fremde weiter Castiel in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. „Du scheinst nicht gut drauf zu sein. Nimm den Drink an und unterhalte dich ein bisschen mit mir.“

Castiel rollte mit den Augen. Der verstand es einfach nicht. Genervt tippte Castiel mit den Fingern auf die Bar, in der Hoffnung endlich seinen Whisky ordern zu können. Eigentlich hatte er schon gar keine Lust mehr darauf, vielleicht sollte er doch einfach zurück zu Dean gehen.

Plötzlich spürte er wieder eine Berührung an seinem Arm. „Komm, es passiert doch nichts schlimmes.“, versuchte es der blonde.

Auf einmal schob sich eine Hand in Castiels Blickfeld. Er erkannte sie sofort, nicht nur wegen dem breiten Silberring am Mittelfinger, sondern weil er eben jene Hand in den vergangenen Tagen überall auf seinem nackten Körper gehabt hatte. Der Fremde zog die Hand von seinem Arm zurück, als sich Dean zwischen sie drängte.

Dean nahm sich das Glas von der Theke, der überraschte Blick des Typen folgte ihm. Dean roch an dem Inhalt, nippte daran und verzog abfällig das Gesicht. Er hatte diesen Ausdruck in den Augen: Wild, arrogant, einfach überlegen. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem herablassenden Lächeln. Dann kippte er den Drink dem Mann direkt vor die Fuße. Dieser sprang fluchend und überrascht einen Schritt zurück.

„Wirklich? Damit wolltest du ihn klar machen?“, fragte Dean auf provokant amüsierte Art. „Mit dieser Pissbrühe.“ Er schnaubte abfällig und schüttelte den Kopf. Das leere Glas knallte lautstark zurück auf den Tresen. „Was hattest du vor, hm?“

Der Blick des Mannes war eine Mischung aus absolutem Unglauben, Entsetzten, Peinlichkeit und einer Spur Wut. 

„Es geht dich zwar nichts an, du Arschloch.“, sagte der Typ aufgebracht. „Aber ich wollte ihn auf einen Drink einladen und ihn um ein Date bitten.“

Dean schnaubte. „Ein Date. Wie süß. Was war geplant? Kino und danach ne Softporno-Nummer daheim auf der Couch.“ Dean lachte abfällig. Der Mann knurrte wütend. 

„Den packst du nicht.“, stichelte Dean betont ruhig, sah den anderen dabei provozierend an. Er spürte Castiels amüsierten Blick auf sich, nahm das Funkeln in den blauen Augen aus dem Seitenwinkel wahr.

Es war gemein, was Dean dem armen Kerl antat, der sowieso nie eine Chance bei Cas gehabt hatte. Castiel hatte jetzt sogar irgendwie Mitleid mit ihm. Andererseits war das hier ein Spiel das ihm Gefiel. Nicht wegen dem blonden Fremden, der war völlig nebensächlich und hatte bloß das Pech, dass Dean es liebte zu provozieren und das Arschloch zu spielen. Aber genau das war es, was Castiel gerade ansprach: Dean und wie er war, um zu zeigen, dass Castiel ihm gehörte. Es war ein geheimes Spiel zwischen ihnen beiden. Wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung. Verborgen hinter der Fassade aus Überheblichkeit und Dominanz flackerte Erregung. Die Luft stand unter Strom, pulsierte zwischen ihnen und setzte Funken frei, bei jedem versteckten dreckigen Flirt, den Dean ihm schickte.

„Ach, aber du 'packst ihn'?“, entgegnete der Fremde, ebenfalls herausfordernd, ohne das Knistern zwischen Dean und Castiel zu bemerken.

Dean biss sich auf die Lippe, auf diese Art, die Castiel so sexy fand. Ein spitzer Eckzahn drückte sich in die weiche Haut, die Lippen zu einem schiefen Lächeln verzogen. Dean steckte den Rücken durch, wodurch er noch etwas größer wirkte. Er zuckte lässig mit den Schultern, schob eine Hand in seine Hosentasche – Eine absichtliche Geste, die locker wirkte und dem anderen signalisierte das er keine Angst vor einer Konfrontation hatte und deshalb auch nicht in der Bereitschaft sein musste sich zu verteidigen. Er nahm nebenbei einen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche, wobei er den Kerl nicht aus den Augen ließ. Alles daran war reine Provokation. 

„Wer weiß.“, antwortete Dean schließlich. Er leckte sich das Bier von den Lippen und schenkte Castiel einen anzüglichen Blick. „Sieh ihn dir an. Ein Gesicht wie ein Engel, aber im inneren ein versautes Miststück. Diese Lippen…ich werd schon hart wenn ich nur daran denke zu was die alles fähig sind.“

„Und du glaubst auf sowas springt er eher an?“ Der blonde Mann sah Dean grimmig an. Zumindest versuchte er sich nicht einschüchtern zu lassen, obwohl seine Körperhaltung eine andere Sprache sprach. Unbewusst zur Seite gedreht, ein Arm zwischen sich und Dean, die Schultern zusammengezogen. Defensiv. Castiel hatte gelernt solche Zeichen zu erkennen. Immerhin war er ein Detektiv bei der Kriminalpolizei gewesen. 

„Ja, das glaube ich. Spar dir den Smal Talk und die hübschen Worte. Der hier braucht es hart und dreckig.“ Deans Stimme brannte sich aus seiner Kehle, dunkel und rauchig, direkt in Castiels Lenden.

„Du bist ein vulgäres Schwein.“ Der Typ verzog angewidert das Gesicht. 

„Ich bin nur ehrlich.“, sagte Dean fest und klang dabei konspirativ. „Ich sage ihm wie heiß ich hin finde. Dass ich ihn ficken will. Dass ich es ihm die ganze Nacht lang besorge, bis er nicht mehr geradeaus laufen kann.“ 

Der blonde wollte gerade etwa darauf erwidern, als Castiel sich zu Wort meldete. „Du spuckst ganz schön große Töne.“ Er sah Dean tief in die Augen, ein unmerkliches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Den anderen Mann beachtete er nicht weiter, er war vergessen.

„Das sind keine leeren Worte.“, raunzte Dean.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du durchhältst was du versprichst?“, fragte Castiel und auch in seinem Tonfall schwang nun Herausforderung mit.

„Oh Süßer.“, hauchte Dean kratzig und sein Herz begann einen Tick schneller zu schlagen. „Lass mich zwischen deine Beine und ich blas dich ins Paradies. Und das ist nur der Anfang.“

Castiels Augenbraue zuckte, in seinem Unterleib zog es. Seine Augen hefteten sich auf Deans Mund. Die vollen Lippen glänzten verheißungsvoll. Castiel wusste, sie konnten so wundervolle Dinge tun. Er streckte den Arm aus, um Deans Gesicht zu berühren. Feine Bartstoppeln kratzten unter seiner Handfläche. Sein Daumen fuhr die Konturen von Deans Lippe nach, sie öffnete sich einen Spalt breit. Castiel drückte den Daumen dazwischen. Eine feuchte Zunge empfing ihn. Castiel unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Stattdessen Massierte er die freche Zunge mit der Fingerspitze.

„So nachgiebig.“, flüsterte er und sah zurück in Deans Augen. „Bist du wirklich so scharf drauf vor mir in die Knie zu gehen? Hätte ich nicht gedacht.“

Er spürte die Spitzen von Deans scharfen Zähnen über seine Haut kratzen. Die Zunge drückte seinen Daumen wieder heraus aus dem warmen Mund. Castiel zog belustigt die Hand zurück. 

Dean sah ihn mit vor Lust glasigen Augen an. Castiel hatte keinen Zweifel daran dass Dean inzwischen hart war. Ihm selbst ging es jedenfalls so. 

„Du hast die Frage nicht beantwortet.“, wies Castiel ihn zurecht. Seine Stimme war dunkel und ein bedrohliches Versprechen schwang darin mit. 

Dean leckte sich erregt über die Lippe. „Ja, ich will dir den Schwanz lutschen. Ich will dich auf meiner Zunge schmecken. Ich will das du stöhnst und meinen Namen schreist wenn du kommst.“, gestand er heißer. Castiels Bauch zog sich vor Aufregung zusammen. Sein Nacken war heiß und in seinen Fingern und Zehen kribbelte es unruhig.

„Ich höre da eine Menge ‘ich will'.“, meinte Castiel tadelnd, versuchte dabei ruhig und gelassen zu bleiben. „Du hast nicht gefragt was ich möchte.“

„Sag es mir.“, antworte Dean schlicht. „Ich tu alles was du willst.“

Castiel ob ungläubig eine Augenbraue. „Einfach so?“ Das war zu leicht. Wo war der Hacken? 

Dean schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Nein. Bring mich dazu.“, sagte er frech. Damit war Castiels Kampfgeist geweckt. Er nahm Dean das Bier aus der Hand, stellte es achtlos beiseite, zog den braunhaarigen mit einem kräftigen Ruck an sich und presste seinen Mund auf Deans Lippen.

…  
You hypnotize

Honey  
Yeah honey  
You do it  
Woooo, do it good  
Do it all right  
Every night  
When you turn off the light  
It's outta sight  
(alright)

You hypnotize  
Mezmorize  
With your dirty eyes  
Dirty eyes  
Your dirty eyes  
…  
*AC/DC – Dirty Eyes

Keine halbe Stunde später stolperten die beiden knutschend in Gabriels Penthouse. Am liebsten hätte Castiel Dean gleich vor Ort, im Hard Rock Cafe, die Kleider vom Leib gerissen. Neuerdings fand er Sex in Bars gar nicht mehr so verwerflich. 

Den Weg in ihr Zimmer fanden die beiden auch im Dunkeln. Ob Gabriel schon im Bett lag oder überhaupt schon zuhause war wussten sie nicht. So oder so verschwendete keiner der beiden einen Gedanken daran leise zu sein. Immerhin schlossen sie ihre Tür hinter sich. 

Noch während er die Tür mit dem Fuß zu kickte, zerrte Dean ungeduldig an Castiels Hemd. Seine Finger schoben sich zwischen die Knopfleiste, zogen und zerrten, öffneten sie mit fahrigen Bewegungen. Castiel lächelte wissend gegen seine Lippen. Er half Dean, zog sich das Hemd selbst von den Schultern und griff danach nach dem Saum von Deans Shirt. Er zerrte so stark daran das die Naht am Ärmel aufriss. Dean biss ihm in die Lippe, angeheizt durch Castiels energisches Handeln. Gemeinsam kamen sie beim Bett an. 

„Das hat dich angemacht oder?“, brummte Dean an Castiels Halsbeugte. „Ich wusste du stehst drauf dass ich ein Arsch bin.“ Seine Zunge glitt gierig über Castiels pulsierende Halsschlagader. Der schwarzhaarige kam nicht einmal dazu zu wiedersprechen.

Ein dunkler Laut, zwischen stöhnen und lachen drang aus Castiels Kehle. Deans Hände fuhren über seine Talje, die Fingerspitzen streiften immer wieder seinen Hosenbund, schon bald schonen sie sich unter den Jeansstoff.

„Sag's mir Cas.“, knurrte Dean mit seinem Ohrläppchen zwischen den ebenmäßigen weißen Zähnen. „Du stehst drauf wenn wir es so dreckig treiben.“

Castiels Atmung ging schneller. Er lehnte sich gegen diese wunderbar sündhaften Lippen, die ihn allein durch die schmutzigen Worte, die sie hervorbrachten, härter werden ließ. Sein Glied drückte unangenehm in der Hose. Shit, ja, er stand darauf wenn Dean so war. Es aktivierte alle Nervenrezeptoren in seinem Körper, ließ ihn bei der Berührung erschaudern. Gleichzeitig regte sich eine Seite in ihm, die er vor Dean nicht gekannt hatte, gleich einem wilden Tier, das aus einem beruhigenden schlaf gerissen wurde und nun seine Beute wittern konnte. Dean. Dean der frech und wild war und wollte dass jemand stark genug war um ihn zu zähmen. Der es von Zeit zu Zeit brauchte das jemand ihn in seine Schranken wies und der es aber gleichzeitig genoss dagegen anzukämpfen. Er forderte Castiel heraus, weil ihm dieses Machtspielchen gefiel und es ihn mehr erregte als er selbst zugeben wollte. 

Dean war von Natur aus ein starker, dominanter Mensch. Castiel musste stärker sein. Nicht Körperlich. Das hier wurde auf einer anderen Ebene ausgetragen. 

Castiel packte Deans Handgelenke, drückte ihn nach hinten, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand krachte. Eines der Bilder wackelte gefährlich. Er pinnte Deans Hände auf Kopfhöhe fest. 

„Ja, ich steh drauf. Ich genieße es all die schmutzigen Dinge mit dir zu tun, die mir in den Sinn kommen.“, gab Castiel an Deans Lippen zu. Seine Daumen rieben kreisend über die Innenseite der Handflächen, dann drückten sich spitze Fingernägel in die weiche Haut. „Aber es waren deine Lippen die mir einem Blow Job ins Paradies versprochen haben.“ 

Er fing sie ein, diese Lippen, diesen vollen Mund, drückte seine Zunge dazwischen und genoss das vibrieren von Deans Stöhnen darauf. Deans Hände zuckten unter seinen eigenen, sein Becken rockte vorwärts direkt gegen Castiels. Er spürte deutlich wie hart Dean war. 

„Willst du es gleich?“ Dean leckte sich vielsagend über die Lippe.

Castiel schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wenn du es mir so leicht machst sollte ich mir etwas anderes überlegen.“ Was hatte Dean gesagt? – Bring mich dazu. Er wollte nicht das Castiel einfach Ja sagte und ihn machen ließ, soviel stand fest. 

Castiel ließ Deans Handgelenke los, wirbelte ihn herum und drückte ihn hart mit dem Brustkorb gegen die Wand. Castiel sah seinen Gesichtsausdruck dabei. Niemand sollte so anzüglich grinsen wenn er gegen eine Wand gepresst wird. 

Dean behielt die Arme oben, neben seinem Kopf, obwohl Castiel es ihm nicht gesagt hatte. So brav heute? Castiel fuhr mit den Händen über Deans Schultern, weiter über die Ellenbogen bis zu den Unterarmen. „Du bettelst ja förmlich darum.“, schnurrte er Dean ins Ohr, um ihn zu ärgern.

Seine Hände glitten über Deans Seiten, nach vorne zum Verschluss der dunkelblauen Jeans, um den Knopf zu öffnen. Dabei rieb Castiel einmal fest über die Beule und erntete dafür einen zufriedenen Laut. Doch das war gerade nicht Castiels eigentliches Ziel gewesen. Er zog die Hose am Hintern tiefer, entblößte den wohl geformten nackten Arsch. 

Zuerst streichelte Castiel nur darüber, langsam und sanft, fuhr die wunderbare Rundung nach und küsste nebenbei gemächlich Deans Nacken. Seine Brust drückte gegen Deans Rücken, hielt ihn zwischen sich und der Wand gefangen. 

Dean genoss die streichelnde Hand und den warmen Körper hinter sich. Doch schon bald wurde er ungeduldig. Castiels Finger fuhren immer wieder die Konturen seines Hinterns nach, deuteten an zwischen die Backen zu fahren, taten es aber nicht. Dean begann zappelig zu werden, darauf hatte Castiel gewartet. Er reizte den braunhaarigen gerne bis an seine Grenzen. 

„Cas…“, Dean wandt sich unruhig unter ihm. „Komm zur Sache, ich…ah!“ Er zuckte überrascht als Castiel ihm kräftig auf den Hintern schlug. Kurz streichelte der schwarzhaarige über die Brennende Stelle, dann folgte der nächste Schlag. Dean biss sich keuchend auf die Unterlippe. Castiel war nicht zimperlich. Während die eine Hand nach vorne in Deans Hose fuhr und fest über die Erektion glitt, folgte ein dritter Klaps auf den geröteten Hintern. Dean entwich ein Stöhnen. Castiel lächelte zufrieden. Hatte er es doch gewusst, Dean vertrug es heute etwas rauer. So wie er vorhin gesprochen hatte, war das ja auch nicht schwer zu erraten.

„Hose runter.“, raunzte Castiel in Deans Ohr, ehe er ihm in den Nacken biss. Dean entledigte sich folgsam von seiner Hose und den braunen Stiefeln, die er trug. Castiel zog sich ebenfalls selbst aus. Dean wollte sich zu ihm drehen, dich Castiel drückte ihn wieder an die Wand.

„Hände über den Kopf.“, ordnete Castiel an. Seine Stimme war leise, nahe Deans Ohr, aber tief und kratzig wie ein Donnergrollen. „Und dann sag mir was du willst.“, forderte Castiel Dean auf.

Der braunhaarige schnaubte, doch er tat was Castiel sagte. Er hob die Arme, führte die Hände über seinen Kopf, knapp über der Stirn und legte sie übereinander. Dagegen fiel seine Antwort frecher aus. „Das ist klar oder nicht?“ 

Castiel lächelte, Dean konnte es auf seiner Haut spüren, die Bewegung der Lippen. „Es ist offensichtlich dass du gefickt werden willst.“, Castiels warmer Atem strömte in Deans Nacken, wo sich die feinen Härchen aufstellten. „Ich will, dass du mir sagst, was ich noch mit dir machen soll.“

„Fällt dir nichts ein?“, provozierte ihn Dean. Cas lächelte. Genau das war es. Dean wartete nur auf eine gute Vorlage um ihn herauszufordern, damit Castiel darauf reagierte. Auf eine bestimmte Art reagierte. 

„Oh, mir fällt eine ganze Menge ein.“, gestand Castiel. „Aber ich will von dir hören welche der vielen Möglichkeiten das ist, was du gerade willst.“ Castiels Hände fuhren über Deans Rücken, zeichneten die Muskeln nach, genossen das Versprechen von Stärke unter der leicht gebräunten Haut. Seine Finger fuhren die Form von Deans Po nach, wie er es davor schon getan hatte, glitten über die Stelle, die seine Handfläche zum Glühen gebracht hatte. Dean wandte sich unter ihm, sein Atem ging schneller. Er spannte seinen Hintern an, als erwartete er etwas.

„Dean?“, Castiels dunkele Stimme schoss mit einem ziehen zwischen seine Beine. „Was willst du? Du kommst erst von dieser Wand weg wenn du ehrlich zu mir warst.“

„Sollen wir tauschen?“, schlug Dean vor. „Dann zeig ich es dir.“

„Wie ich sagte: Du bleibst an dieser Wand.“, entgegnete Castiel nun eine Spur schärfer. Seine Hand lag noch immer auf Deans Arsch. Er nahm sie fort, wieder spannte Dean leicht an, doch Castiel streichelte einfach an einer anderen Stelle weiter.

„Passiert heute nochmal was?“, murrte Dean. 

„Wenn du mir sagst was passieren soll!“

Dean war gereizt, Castiel konnte es spüren. Dieses passive Verhalten seitens Castiel war ihm zu wenig. Er wollte die Hände runter nehmen, doch der schwarzhaarige schritt ein und drückte sie kraftvoll zurück an ihren Platz. Deans keuchen zeigte Castiel, das dem braunhaarigen diese Art schon besser gefiel. Trotzdem setzte er danach zarte Küsse auf Deans Schultern und streichelte ihn weiterhin.

„Verdammt, Cas.“, beschwerte sich Dean. „Jetzt sei nicht so zimperlich und lass das Vorspiel.“

„Du willst dass ich es tue, aber du willst es nicht sagen.“, knurrte Castiel ihm ins Ohr, die Stimme wie dunkler Samt. „Du provozierst mich, weil es dir gefällt wie du dafür Bestraft wirst. Aber dieses Mal bekommst du es erst, wenn du es sagst.“

Dean presste die Lippen wiederwillig aufeinander.

„Komm, so schwer ist es nicht.“, murmelte Castiel mild. Um Dean zu motivieren rutschte eine Hand nach vorne in seinen Schritt, umfasste das harte Glied, um langsam darüber zu reiben. Die andere Hand blieb auf seinem Hintern. „Sag es einfach: Schlag mich.“

Dean atmete zitternd aus. Wie konnte es nur sein, dass Castiel es immer wieder schaffte, ihn in diese Lage zu bringen? Ja, er mochte es härter, besonders seitdem Cas es ihm auf so wirksame Weise schmackhaft gemacht hatte. Er wollte das Cas es tat. Und dennoch pressten sich seine Zähne aufeinander, als müsse er ein Geständnis ablegen, für das er, kaum ausgesprochen, verurteilt werden würde. Sonst keine Hemmungen, doch seinen Wusch auszusprechen viel ihm schwer. Innerlich aufgewühlt kniff Dean die Augen zusammen. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell, vor Nervosität und Erregung. Die Finger um seinem Schwanz und die Hand auf seinem Arsch – beide nicht untätig, aber trotzdem zu wenig aktiv, um ihm zu geben was er brauchte – brachten ihn um den Verstand.

„Cas…“

„Ja?“. Castiels Lippen berührten beim Sprechen ganz leicht seine Haut. „Vertrau mir Dean.“

„Cas…“, Dean befeuchtete seine trockenen Lippen mit der Zunge. Sein Bauch fühlte sich an, als hätte sich dort ein Knoten gebildet. Castiels Berührungen waren leicht, kamen ihm im Moment aber trotzdem vor als würde der schwarzhaarige seine Haut in Brand setzen. Noch einmal atmete Dean durch. „Schlag mich und dann fick mich.“

Die Lippen auf seiner Haut formten sich zu einem Lächeln. „Das hast du gut gemacht.“, lobte ihn Castiel liebevoll, die Hand in seinem Schritt bewegte sich nun kräftiger. Dieses Mal kniff Dean die Augen zu, weil es sich so gut anfühlte. Dazu kam die Hand auf seinem Hintern, die ihm einen kräftigen Klaps gab. Einmal…zweimal, Cas streichelte ihn kurz, …dreimal…viermal, Dean stöhnte. Castiel küsste seinen Hals, flüsterte ihm zu wie heiß er ihn fand, rieb seinen Schwanz schneller und klatschte mit der flachen Hand laut auf nackte Haut... Fünfmal…und Dean kam hart, spritzte gegen die schön gestrichene weiße Tapete. Sein Innerstes bebte, er spürte die Hitze bis in seine Fingerspitzen. Den Halt verlierend lehnte sich Dean gegen die Wand. 

Castiel stürzte ihn, indem er Dean einen Arm um die Talje geschlungen hatte. Er stand hinter ihm, den Körper an sich gepresst. Dean konnte deutlich spüren, wie sich die Erektion des schwarzhaarigen gegen seine Hüfte drückte. 

„Du kannst mir alles sagen Dean.“, flüsterte Castiel kratzig vor Erregung. „Es ist nichts falsch zwischen uns.“ Er küsste seinen Hals. „Schön dass du so ehrlich warst.“

Dean kam allmählich wieder zu Atem. Er lachte dunkel „Sei du auch ehrlich und gib zu, dass es dir gefällt, das mit mir zu tun.“

„Das tut es.“, bestätigte ihm Castiel. Er löste Deans Arme von der Wand und drehte ihn zu sich herum, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „Weil ich dich unglaublich heiß finde und es mich total anturnt, wie du dabei abgehst.“

Dean schmunzelte. „Nur deshalb?“

Castiel küsste ihn bevor er verschmitzt antwortete „Wie ich dir beim ersten Mal schon gesagt hatte: Du bist frech und hast es verdient.“

Dean lachte wieder, zog nun seinerseits Castiel zu einem Kuss heran und fuhr mit der Zunge zwischen seine Lippen. Raue Hände fuhren über Castiels Körper, er lehnte sich ihnen entgegen. Diese Berührungen fühlten sich so gut an. Oh, ja, die Finger tasteten über seinen Unterbauch, so dicht an der Stelle, die schon lange nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Es pochte, es zog, doch Dean berührte ihn dort noch nicht.

Zusammen gingen sie küssend Richtung Bett. Dean drückte Castiel nach hinten auf die Matratze, er zog ihn mit sich, über sich, den Kuss so wenig wie möglich unterbrechend. Deans Zunge in Castiels Mund, auf seinem Körper und was sie alles mit ihm tat, oh, ja, genau da, war so wunderbar und ließ Castiel bebend unter ihm zurück. 

Der glatte Stoff der Bettwäsche zerfloss unter seinen Fingern wie kühles, weiches Wasser und bildete einen anregenden Kontrast auf seiner erhitzten Haut. Dean war endlich zwischen seinen Beinen, warmer Atem streifte an seinem Schaft entlang, und begann sein Versprechen einer besseren Welt zu erfüllen. Castiel schloss die Augen, sah Sterne davor tanzen und überließ sich einige Zeit diesem warmen, talentierten Mund. Dean hörte auf, bevor Castiel kam. So schnell sollte es nicht zu ende sein. Er selbst war mittlerweile schon wieder sehr erregt und Cas hatte ihm den zweiten Teil seines Wunsches noch nicht erfüllt.

Sie rollten sich herum, Castiel über Dean, schob mit den Knien die Beine des braunhaariges auseinander. Oh, wie er es liebte diesen schönen Mann unter sich zu haben. Castiels Augen fuhren Deans Gesichtszüge nach, die geschwungenen Lippen, die großen grünen Augen, es war schwer sich zwischen beidem zu entscheiden. Dean grinste, als ob er wüsste was Castiel dachte, biss sich auf die Lippe und Castiels Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, ehe es umso schneller weiter pochte. 

Dean rollte mit der Hüfte nach oben, um zu zeigen dass es weiter gehen sollte. Castiel durchzuckten Blitze der Erregung als sich Deans hartes Glied so fordernd gegen seinen Bauch drückte. Er streckte sich zur Seite, zum Nachttisch, um sich das Gleitmittel zu angeln. 

Dean flüsterte „endlich“, als Castiel den ersten Finger in ihn schob. Er lag seitlich über dem braunhaarigen, stützte sich mit seinem Unterarm auf der Matratze ab und ließ Dean nicht aus den Augen. Deans Hände fuhren ziellos über seinen Körper. Er drückte sein Becken den Fingern entgegen, es waren mittlerweile drei, wisperte benebelt vor Lust „Cas, mehr, fick mich Cas…“, und es gab nichts was Castiel in diesem Moment lieber getan hätte. 

Castiel nahm ihn mit tiefen, festen Stößen. Dean war er nicht genug, er krallte seine Finger in Castiels Arsch um ihn anzutreiben. Also richtete der schwarzhaarige sich auf die Knie auf, zog Dean an der Hüfte mit sich, schob die Hände unter seinen Arsch, der von den Schlägen noch leicht brannte und rammte sich härter in ihn. Dean warf stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken, fasste nach unten, um sich zusätzlich selbst zu stimulieren. Was für ein Anblick, in Castiel zog sich alles heiß und kribbelnd zusammen. Dean mit gespreizten Beinen vor sich, den eigenen Schwanz in der Hand, zuckend und zitternd und mit diesem Lustverzogenen Gesicht, war wie ein Teil vom Himmel.

„Mach die Augen auf.“, sagte Castiel atemlos. „Ich will, dass du mich ansiehst, wenn du kommst.“

Dean folgte, seine Augen leuchteten, Castiel konnte so viel darin lesen. Das war es, was noch gefehlt hatte, um Cas kommen zu lassen. Gleichzeitig, als Castiel diese erlösende Welle erfasste, nahm er war, wie die Muskeln in Deans Beinen sich verkrampften, er fahriger über seine eigene Mitte rieb, wie sich seine andere Hand im Bettlaken fest krallte und er heißer stöhnte. 

Castiel lag erschöpft auf Dean, noch immer in ihm, wenn auch nicht mehr so hart, sah ihm dabei tief in die Augen, bevor er ihn küsste. Er hielt Deans Gesicht in seinen Händen, streichelte seinen Hals und kraulte den Nacken. Dean erwiderte die zärtlichen Berührungen. Ineinander verschlugen, sich lange und tief küssend, genossen sie die Nähe und das befriedigende Gefühl nach dem Sex.

xxx

An ihrem zweiten Tag erkundeten Dean und Castiel die nähere Umgebung und die Innenstadt. Am Nachmittag trafen sie sich mit Gabriel zum Essen. Danach machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zum Mount Wilson. Die Fahrt zu einer Aussichtsplattform dauerte über eine Stunde, aber der Anblick bei Nacht, auf das Lichtermeer im weitläufigen Los-Angeles-Becken war atemberaubend. 

Bis zum Horizont erstreckten sich Funkelnde Sterne, gebildet aus den Unzähligen Häusern und Leuchtquellen der Stadt. Das viele Licht ließ den Himmel rosa Erscheinen, wo er am Rande des Horizonts mit der Stadt verschmolz. Darüber wurde es lila, dann blau und immer dunkler, bis nur noch die Finsternis des Kosmos über allem lag.

Eigentlich viel zu Romantisch. Aber es war ein schöner Ausflug. Das sachte Wackeln des Impala, als Dean Castiel halb im Stehen auf der Motorhaube vögelte, machte den kitschigen Moment wieder wett. 

xxx

Am dritten Tag bei Gabriel hatten Dean und Castiel es sich nach dem Mittagessen in ihrem Gästezimmer gemütlich gemacht. Castiels Bruder war über den Mittag nicht zuhause und die beiden verbrachten zwischendurch auch gerne Zeit allein. 

„Hey Cas. Wie lange wolltest du bei deinem Bruder bleiben?“, fragte Dean plötzlich.

Castiel sah ihn überrascht an. „Es war nichts geplant.“, gab er zur Antwort. „Gabriel meinte ich kann so lange bleiben wie ich möchte. Ich wollte einfach von zuhause weg. Warum fragst du?“

„Naja. Ich hab mir gute drei Wochen frei genommen und meine Werkstatt dicht gemacht, um her zu fahren und Sam zu besuchen und hinterher noch etwas auszuspannen. Aber so langsam müsste ich wieder zurück. Ich kann den Urlaub leider nicht verlängern, es warten Aufträge.“, erklärte er bedrückt.

„Oh. Ja, natürlich.“, gab Castiel betrübt zurück. Mit einem Mal war seine gute Stimmung vorbei. Natürlich musste Dean irgendwann wieder nach Hause, er hatte einen Job und Verpflichtungen. In den letzten Tagen hatte Castiel das verdrängt, aber nun war der Zeitpunkt wohl gekommen. Castiel hätte alles dafür getan um das zu ändern. Sein Herz zog sich unangenehm zusammen. „Dean ich…“ Ich will nicht dass du gehst. Ich will dass du bei mir bleibst. Aber hatte er das Recht das zu sagen? 

„Ach Mann, Cas, mach's mir doch nicht so schwer.“, murmelte Dean und rieb sich den Nacken. „Fuck, ich…“ 

Castiels Brust fühlte sich wie eingeschnürt an. Er machte es Dean schwerer. Der braunhaarige wollte ihm sagen dass ihre gemeinsame Zeit vorbei war. Shit, was hatte er erwartet? Dean hatte ihn aufgerissen um ihn zu vögeln, das war der Anfang gewesen. Und auch wenn sich das auf einen Roadtrip und ein paar gemeinsame Urlaubstage ausgedehnt hatte, so hatte Dean ihm doch nie etwas versprochen oder vorgemacht. Castiel schluckte schwer. „Dean ich verstehe das du zurück musst. Es war…schön mit dir. Es war…ich…“ Nein, er brachte die Worte einfach nicht heraus. Er konnte nicht lügen und sagen, dass es für ihn okay war, wenn Dean ging.

Dean unterbrach ihn. „Verdammt, Cas, ich will mich nicht verabschieden.“, sagte er energisch, nachdem er Begriffen hatte was gerade in Castiels Kopf vorging. Scheiße, wie sagte man sowas? Dean atmete geräuschvoll durch.

„Was?“ Castiels Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er das gerade richtig interpretierte.

„Ich dachte die Sache zwischen uns ist klar.“, meinte Dean mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Wir haben darüber geredet. Wir…“, Dean warf die Arme in die Luft als wolle er sagen verstehst du es nicht.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher was du mir sagen willst.“, gestand Castiel vorsichtig. Hatten sie darüber geredet? Was davon war ernst gemeint gewesen oder was hatte Castiel vielleicht falsch verstanden? 

Dean atmete nochmal durch. „Ich wollte wissen wie wir es machen? Wann wir uns wieder sehen können? Oder ob du nicht einfach mit mir zurück fährst?“

Castiel hatte so etwas gehofft und war dennoch überrascht. „Das ist dein Ernst?“, fragte Castiel nochmal nach. Er wagte es noch nicht ganz das aufkommende Hochgefühl in sich zuzulassen. 

„Shit, sag mir doch einfach ob ich mich hier gerade lächerlich mache oder nicht.“, verlangte Dean gereizt. Seine Stimme klang aggressiv, seine Körperhaltung war angespannt.

Grüne Augen verfingen sich mit Blauen. Im ersten Moment wirkte Deans Blick hart und stolz. Doch Castiel hatte gelernt mehr darin zu lesen. Dean war im Moment auch unsicher. Er hatte Angst vor einer Ablehnung. Davor, dass Castiel ihn bloß als Bettgeschichte und Ablenkung benutzt hatte. Dass er der einzige von ihnen beiden wäre, der mehr Empfand als sexuelle Lust füreinander. 

Auf Castiels Lippen legte sich ein feines Lächeln. „Ich würde gerne mal deine Werkstatt sehen.“, sagte er sanft „Und dir bei der Arbeit zu sehen. Das stell ich mir ziemlich heiß vor.“ Dabei kam er immer weiter auf Dean zu. „Und ich würde gerne Bobby kennen lernen. Du wolltest es ihm doch auch noch erzählen? Das mit uns, meine ich.“

„Ja. Wollte ich.“, bestätigte Dean. „Aber nur wenn es etwas zu erzählen gibt. Etwas ernstes, nicht bloß eine Affäre.“

„Dann erzähl es ihm.“ Castiel lächelte ihn warm an, legte seine Hand auf Deans Schulter und lehnte sich zu ihm, um ihm einen sanften Kuss zu geben. Dean erwiderte ihn gerne, bewegte sachte seine Lippen gegen Castiels und fuhr genießerisch mit der Zungenspitze darüber. Er zog ihn an sich, hielt ihn fest und konnte dabei sein eigenes Herz bis zum Hals schlagen spüren.

…

Abends teilte Castiel Gabriel mit, dass sie nur noch einen weiteren Tag in Los Angeles bleiben wollten. Gabriel war überrascht, denn er hatte mit einem viel längeren Besuch seitens seines Bruders gerechnet. Aber er verstand es und freute sich für Castiel, den er ewig nicht so glücklich erlebt hatte wie zusammen mit Dean. Auch Gabriel mussten die beiden versprechen, mit ihrem nächsten Besuch nicht zu lange zu warten. 

xxx

Für den Rückweg nahmen sie eine andere Route, fuhren über die 15, streiften dabei Nevada am Unteren Ende und verbrachten zwei Nächte in Las Vegas. Im Best Western Hotel and Casino, war alles im Texas-Western Style gehalten. Belustigt stellte Castiel fest, dass Dean ein absoluter Cowboy Fan war. Er kannte all die großen historischen Revolverhelden: Butch Cassidy, Billy the Kid, Jesse James, Wild Bill Hickok und noch viele mehr. Er erzählte begeistert von John Wayne und Clint Eeastwood als Darsteller in alten Western-Filmen. 

Er besaß selbst sogar einen alten Colt. Keine Nachbildung, sondern ein Handgefertigtes Einzelstück aus dem Jahr 1835. Dieser Revolver hatte ihn eine gute Stange Geld gekostet, das war es Dean wert. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Antiquitätenliebhabern, lag der Colt bei Dean nicht hinter Glas, wofür ihm jeder Sammler solcher Waffen wahrscheinlich den Kopf abgerissen hätte. Er hatte sogar schon mal einen Schuss damit abgefeuert, einfach aus Spaß und um zu sehen ob sie noch ordentlich funktionierte.

Ein bisschen Glücksspiel, Black Jack und Roulette. Dean gewann zweitausend Dollar beim Pokern. Er war am ersten Abend so Besoffen, dass er darüber nachdachte Castiel in eine Elvis-Kapelle zu schleifen. Zum Glück schaffte er es sich zu bremsen und die Klappe zu halten. Fuck, wäre das am nächsten Tag peinlich geworden. Castiel erfuhr nie etwas davon.

Als Dean auf die Idee kam „Larry“, den Bullen, zu reiten, entschied Castiel, das es an der Zeit war ins Bett zu gehen. 

Am zweiten Tag schlief Dean seinen Rausch aus. Schon zum Mittagessen war er wieder fit. Alkohol konnte er gut weg stecken. Den Rest des Tages verbrachten die beiden gemütlich und ruhig, damit sie am nächsten Morgen wieder normal aufstehen konnten, ohne sich sorgen um einen Kater zu machen.

Danach ging es weiter, quer durch Utha. Ein Wechsel auf die Route 80 und zurück nach Wyoming, wo ihre Reise begonnen hatte. 

Jo war mehr als Erstaunt als sie Dean mit Castiel wieder sah. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut daran wie Dean den schwarzhaarigen vor etwa zwei Wochen mit ins Hinterzimmer genommen hatte. Nie hätte sie damals vermutet dass daraus mehr werden würde. Sie freute sich riesig für Dean. Bei einem guten Drink erzählten die beiden ihr von ihrem gemeinsamen Roadtrip und dem Besuch bei ihren Brüdern. Natürlich ohne die schmutzigen Details zu erwähnen. 

Eine Übernachtung in Wyoming, aus Sentimentalität in demselben Motel wie in ihrer ersten Nacht. Ja, das Bett war immer noch King Size. Dean grub Stöhnend seine Hände ins Lacken und kuschelte sich danach an Castiel, der ihn bereitwillig in seine Arme zog.

Hier war die entscheidende Weggabelung. Castiels Auto stand noch immer beim Road House, wo er es zurück gelassen hatte, um mit Dean auf einen Roadtrip zu gehen. Er könnte jetzt nach Hause fahren, um seinen Kram zu regeln. Aber er tat es nicht. 

Stattdessen setzte er sich am Morgen auf den Beifahrersitz von Deans Impala. Der braunhaarige lächelte ihn liebevoll an, gab ihm einen Kuss und startete den brummenden Motor. Ihr nächstes Ziel war South Dakota. Danach Kansas. Castiel freute sich schon darauf Dean zwischen Werkzeug und alten, schönen Autos zu sehen. In seiner Fantasie: Nackt, beschmiert mit Motoröl. 

„Hey Cas.“, riss Dean ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich glaube wir brauchen einen neuen Song.“

Castiel sah ihn überrascht an. „Was stimmt mit dem alten nicht mehr?“

„Er passt nicht mehr ganz.“, lächelte Dean geheimnisvoll.

„So? Du findest mich nicht mehr heiß und süß?“, fragte Castiel scherzhaft.

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Doch, ich finde dich sehr heiß.“, seine grünen Augen Funkelten als er Castiel einen Seitenblick schenkte, ehe er sich wieder auf die Straße konzentrierte. „Aber mittlerweile glaube ich ‘When you came into my life‘ würde viel besser zu uns passen.“ 

Castiel sah ihn fragend an. 

„Scorpions, nicht AC/DC.“, half Dean ihm aus.

„Den Song kenne ich gar nicht.“, gestand Castiel mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.

Dean drückte kommentarlos die Taste an seinem Radio, um die Playliste durch zu gehen. Als er das richtige Lied gefunden hatte wurde sein Grinsen breiter. Mit seiner wunderbar tiefen Stimme begann er den Text mitzusingen. Die Stimme des Sängers war eigentlich zu hoch für Dean, aber es hörte sich trotzdem toll an. Castiels Herz schlug schneller, während er Dean von der Seite betrachtete und ihm zuhörte. Ja, die Wahl des Songs war wirklich besser. Es war Deans Art zu sagen was er empfand, das er ansonsten nicht laut aussprach. Castiel fühlte genauso.

You give me your smile  
A piece of your heart  
You give me the feel  
I've been looking for

You give me your soul  
Your innocent love  
You are the one  
I've been waiting for  
I've been waiting for

We're lost in a kiss  
A moment in time  
Forever young  
Just forever

Just forever  
In love

When you came into my life  
It took my breath away  
'Cause your love has found it's way  
To my heart

You make me dream  
By the look in your eyes  
You give me the feel  
I've been longing for

I wanna give you my soul  
All my life  
'Cause you are the one  
I've been waiting for  
I've been waiting for  
So long

When you came into my life  
It took my breath away  
And the world stopped turnin' round  
For your love

When you came into my life  
It took my breath away  
'Cause your love has found it's way  
To my heart  
Into my heart

Just forever  
In love  
…  
* Scorpions – When you came into my life

-

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mA53lS7oo1I  
*AC/DC – Dirty Eyes

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tcQGF_AoQIc  
* Scorpions – When you came into my life


	5. Dirty Ever after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibt es ein „Glücklich bis ans Ende“, wenn man sich in einer Bar aufreißen lässt und dann Hals über Kopf mit einem Fremden auf einen Roadtrip geht? Für Dean und Castiel hat sich dieser ungewöhnliche Weg als der Richtige heraus gestellt. Mittlerweile sind ein paar Monate vergangen und was ein One Night Stand hätte sein sollen, hat sich zu einer Beziehung entwickelt. Hier habt ihr einen Ausschnitt aus ihrem gemeinsamen Leben und einen kleinen Einblick wie es zwischen den beiden weiter geht. Eher ein „Schmutzig bis ans Ende“.

Dirty ever after

Die Türglocke klingelte leise, als Castiel die Starbucks Filiale mit zwei großen Coffee-to-go Bechern verließ. Einen schwarzen Kaffee für Dean und einen Vanille Cappuccino für sich selbst. Ein schneller Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm dass es schon kurz nach Eins war und Castiel wollte Dean in seiner Mittagspause besuchen, denn er hatte gute Neuigkeiten. Nur ein paar Querstraßen später traf er vor Deans Werkstatt ein. 

Die ersten Herbstblätter wehten an seinen blank polierten schwarzen Schuhen vorbei, als er aus seinem Wagen ausstieg und über den kleinen Hof lief, der zu dem Doppeltürigen Eingang führte, über den auch Deans Kunden ihre kostbaren Autos ins Innere fahren konnten. 

Castiel erinnerte sich noch gut daran wie er vor etwa drei Monaten zum ersten Mal vor dem Einstöckigen Gebäude mit den Hohen Wänden, die beinahe so hoch waren wie zwei Etagen eines normalen Wohnhauses, und dem grauen Flachdach gestanden hatte. Neben dem Eingang zogen sich lange Fenster vom Boden fast bis zur Decke. In dunkelblauer Serifenschrift stand „Winchester Motors“ in großen Lettern über der der Tür. 

Castiel passierte das Eingangstor und sah sich suchend nach Dean um. Der Innenraum war größer als man zunächst annehmen sollte, denn das Gebäude war eher langgezogen als breit. Auf der rechten Seite ging ein großes Rolltor zum Raum für die Lackierungsarbeiten ab. Hier vorne, wo Castiel gerade stand, waren die Parkplätze für die Oldtimer der Kunden. Im Augenblick standen hier ein himmelblauer 1969 Camero, ein kleiner blutroter 1963 Coupe Porsche und ein weißer 1959 Cadillac Eldorado. Davor parkte Deans Baby, der wunderschöne ’67 Impala. Kein Staubkorn war darauf zu sehen, denn der braunhaarige pflegte diesen Wagen wie einen Schatz.

Castiels Augen glitten liebevoll über die glänzenden Felgen, den schwarzen Lack, in den Innenraum aus schwarzem Leder. Sein Bauch kribbelte bei den Erinnerungen mit Dean in diesem Auto. Ihr gemeinsamer Roadtrip lag noch nicht allzu lange zurück und Castiel waren alle Einzelheiten noch gut im Gedächtnis. Da gab es das eine Mal mit Dean auf der Rückbank, als der braunhaarige so wunderbar seinen Namen gestöhnt hatte. Den Blow Job, den Castiel Dean während der Fahrt gegeben hatte, als der braunhaarige, mit einem frechen Grinsen auf den Lippen, einfach Castiels Kopf in seinen Schoß gedrückt hatte. Oder die Nacht auf der Aussichtsplattform des Mount Wilson in L.A., als Dean Cas mit langen harten Stößen auf der Motorhaube genommen hatte. 

Castiel schluckte und ignorierte das verräterische Ziehen in seiner Leistengegend. Er würde dieses Auto nie wieder mit keuschen Gedanken betrachten können. Ebenso wenig wie dessen Besitzer. 

Er fand Dean im Hinteren Teil, wo sich zwei blaue Hebebühnen und der Arbeitsbereich mit dem Werkzeug befanden. Er trug eine verwaschene Jeans, ein schwarzer Shirt und feste braune Schuhe. Keine Arbeitskleidung, kein Overall oder sonst etwas, das die Mitarbeiter in einer Autowerkstatt üblicherweise trugen. Einfach Dean, so wie er war. Er beugte sich über die geöffnete Motorhaube eines roten 1967 Ford Mustang und schien in seine Arbeit vertieft zu sein.

Castiel gestatte sich einen Augenblick um die einladende Kehrseite zu betrachten. Diese Hose saß schon ziemlich tief auf Deans Hüfte und die Rundung seines Hinterns kam ausgesprochen gut zur Geltung. Castiel rief sich zur Ordnung, wieder ignorierte er das Drücken seiner beginnenden Erektion. Er schlich sich näher, Dean hatte ihn bis jetzt noch nicht bemerkt. Könnte auch daran liegen das bei ihm während der Arbeit immer Musik lief und der Geräuschpegel dadurch deutlich angehoben wurde.

Castiel kaute auf seiner Lippe herum. Dieser Hintern…er konnte einfach nicht anders und trat dicht hinter den braunhaarigen. Sehr dicht. Dean hielt abrupt in seinem tun inne. Mit Sicherheit spürte er das Castiel auf diesen Anblick reagierte.

„Hallo Dean.“, brummte Castiel mit tiefer Stimme.

„Hey Cas.“, entgegnete er kratzig, legte den Schraubenschlüssel beiseite und richtete sich auf. 

„Ich hab dir was mitgebracht.“, raunte Castiel an Deans Nacken, dicht an seinem Ohr.

Dean biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ja?“, schnurrte er und drückte seinen Hintern Castiels Vorderseite entgegen. „Ich denke ich kann es fühlen.“ 

Castiel sah das dreckige Grinsen nicht, aber er kannte Dean inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen dass es da war. Er gab Dean einen Kuss in den Nacken und schob den Kaffeebecher in sein Blickfeld. Der braunhaarige wischte sich die vom arbeiten schmutzigen Finger an einem Lappen ab und nahm dankend das Getränk an. Nach einem tiefen Schluck drehte er sich endlich zu Castiel um, lächelte ihn liebevoll an. 

„Hey.“, sagte er noch einmal. „Schön dass du da bist.“ Er sah Castiel in die blauen Augen, sein Blick glitt tiefer zu den vollen Lippen. Dann lehnte Dean sich vor, um seinen Mund darauf zu legen. Castiel reagierte darauf, öffnete seine Lippen bereitwillig für Deans Zunge und fuhr mit der freien Hand in die kurz geschnittenen Hellbraunen Haare.

Dean rieb seine Zunge gegen Castiels, genoss das Gefühl der weichen Lippen auf seinen eigenen und wurde stürmischer. Er drängte sich gegen den schwarzhaarigen. Seine Hand packte den blauen Stoff von Castiels dunklem Hemd und zog in direkt an sich. Er streichelte über den flachen Bauch, den er darunter fühlen konnte. Dann tiefer…tiefer…

„Hey Chief. Ich dachte das hier wäre ein Seriöser Laden! Was sollen die Kunden denken?“, wurden die beiden plötzlich von einer rauen Stimme unterbrochen. 

Deans Hand stoppte. Gemächlich löste er den Kuss und leckte sich nochmal genießerisch über die Lippen, ehe er einen Schritt von Castiel zurück trat und sich dem Störenfried zuwendete.

„Super Timing Benny, wie immer.“, murrte Dean unzufrieden. 

Der angesprochene Mann, mit den kurz rasierten Dunkelblonden Haaren und dem leichten Bart, lachte und zuckte nur mit den breiten Schultern. „Dachte lieber unterbreche ich euch, bevor ein Kunde rein kommt und euch beim vögeln erwischt.“

Dean rollte mit den Augen. Benny war Deans Mitarbeiter und ein guter Kumpel von ihm. Sie gingen locker miteinander um, dazu gehörte auch, dass ab und an ein frecher Spruch zwischen den beiden gewechselt wurde. Am Anfang mochten sich Castiel und Benny nicht besonders, doch mittlerweile kamen sie ganz gut miteinander zurecht. 

Benny war unglaublich überrascht, fast schon entsetzt, als Dean ihm nach seinem Urlaub Castiel vorgestellt hatte. Er und Dean kannten sich schon lange und trotzdem hatte Benny nicht gewusst dass Dean auch auf Männer stand. Ein paar Tage lang hatte Dean einige dumme Sprüche zu hören bekommen, die fast schon unter die Gürtellinie gingen. Doch Dean wusste sich zu wehren, hatte er doch selbst eine große Klappe. Außerdem wusste er, dass Benny es nicht wirklich böse meinte und dass nur seine Art war mit der neuen Information umzugehen. 

„Ich dachte du willst Pause machen?“, wechselte Dean das Gespräch.

„Ja, hab nur noch schnell was aufgeräumt. Aber ich bin jetzt gleich weg.“, erklärte er. „Andrea hat sich gemeldet. Meinst du ich kann heute Abend ne Stunde eher abhauen?“ Andrea war Bennys langjährige Freundin und heute war Freitag, sicher wollten die beiden zum Start ins Wochenende etwas unternehmen.

Dean sah sich um, schien kurz zu überlegen. „Weißt du was, mach einfach gleich Feierabend. Ich mach den Mustang noch fertig, der Rest kann bis nächste Woche warten.“

„Bist du sicher?“

„Ja klar, hau ab.“

„Super.“, grinste Benny. „Dann sage ich Danke. Wir sehn uns Montag. Dir und deinem Lover noch viel spaß.“ Er zwinkerte den beiden frech zu. Dean zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger und nahm in aller Ruhe noch einen Schluck Kaffee. Benny lachte, zog sich seine Kappe auf, die er häufig trug und machte sich auf den Weg. 

„Grüß Andrea.“, rief ihm Dean noch hinterher.

„Werd ich machen. Ciao ihr beiden.“ Dann war er weg.

Castiel wandte sich Dean zu. „Hast du schon Zeit für eine Pause.“

„Kurz, fünf Minuten für den Kaffee.“, erwiderte Dean. „Aber ich sollte noch was an dem Wagen fertig machen bevor ich richtig Pause machen kann.“, sagte er entschuldigend.

„Ist okay.“, meinte Castiel. „Ich warte einfach und seh dir zu.“ 

Dean grinste. „Du willst mir nur auf den Arsch glotzen.“

„Was dagegen?“, fragte Castiel mit einem funkeln in den Augen und trank ebenfalls einen Schluck Cappuccino. 

„Kein bisschen.“, schmunzelte der Braunhaarige und gab Castiel nochmal einen Kuss. 

„Ach ja, ich wollte dir noch was erzählen.“, fiel Castiel wieder ein. „Die Maklerin hat angerufen, sie hat einen Käufer für meine Wohnung gefunden.“

„Wirklich? Das ging schnell.“, freute sich Dean. 

„Ja.“, entgegnete Castiel zufrieden. „Das bedeutet aber auch dass ich demnächst nochmal ein paar Tage weg fahren muss, um meine Sachen zu packen und die Unterlagen für den Kaufvertrag durchzugehen.“

Dean verzog das Gesicht. „Ich mag es nicht wenn du weg bist.“

„Ich weiß.“, sagte Castiel sanft. „Ich auch nicht. Aber es muss sein, wenn du wirklich willst das wir zusammen ziehen.“

„Sicher.“, bestätigte Dean.

„Gut.“ Castiel gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss.

Es ging schnell, das war beiden klar. Castiel hatte sowieso vor gehabt sein Apartment zu verkaufen, da er sich in seinem derzeitigen Wohnort nichtmehr wohl fühlte und sich nach seiner Kündigung auch Beruflich neu Orientieren wollte. 

Nach ihrem Roadtrip war Castiel zunächst mit zu Dean gefahren. Es war eine schöne Zeit, doch ewig konnte Castiel seine Angelegenheiten nicht aufschieben. Außerdem fühlte er sich nach einer Weile nutzlos, ohne einen Job. Denn er wollte wieder Arbeiten, eine Aufgabe haben, obwohl er eigentlich genug Geld hatte um längere Zeit gut über die Runden zu kommen. In der Zwischenzeit hatte er Dean bei dessen Papierkram geholfen und Ordnung in das Büro der Werkstatt gebracht, aber das war ja kein richtiger Job. Obwohl Dean über die Hilfe froh war, denn sowohl er als auch Benny mochten die Schreibtischarbeit nicht. 

Als Castiel Dean von seinen Plänen erzählte, seine Wohnung verkaufen zu wollen und sich etwas Neues hier in Kansas zu suchen, hatte Dean ihm überraschend vorgeschlagen, dass sie sich auch gemeinsam eine Wohnung suchen könnten.

Dean bewohnte eine geräumige Zwei Zimmer Wohnung, die für einen alleine absolut ausreichte und auch für zwei Personen für einen begrenzten Zeitraum nicht zu eng war. Aber auf Dauer wollten sie sich eine größere Wohnung mit mehr Platz suchen. Ein gemeinsames neues Zuhause. 

Doch zuerst einmal würde Castiel sein Apartment verlaufen. Zum letzten Mal war er vor über einem Monat dort gewesen, als er für eine Woche zurück gefahren war um alles in die Wege zu leiten und einen Teil seiner Sachen zu packen. Dean hatte ihn danach ein ganzes Wochenende nicht mehr aus dem Schlafzimmer gelassen. Denn Dean hatte ihn leider nicht begleiten können. Der braunhaarige hatte hier seine Werkstatt, die er nicht schon wieder einfach schließen konnte, nur weil ihm gerade danach war.

„Vielleicht kommt Benny diesmal ein paar Tage ohne mich klar.“, überlegte Dean. „Ich könnte ein langes Wochenende machen.“

„Ich befürchte ein Wochenende reicht dafür nicht.“, entgegnete Castiel missmutig. „Das wäre eine weite Fahrt für so einen kurzen Aufenthalt.“

Doch Dean lächelte ihn an. „Cas ich würde eine Woche durchfahren für eine Stunde mit dir.“

Castiels Mundwinkel zuckte. Er sah Dean an, so intensiv, sah ihm tief in seine schönen grünen Augen und sein Herz schlug aufgeregt schneller. Dean war nicht der Typ, der Ich liebe dich sagte. Aber solche Dinge, wie das gerade eben, zeigten Castiel umso mehr was Dean für ihn Empfand. 

„Was?“, fragte Dean etwas hart, dem es gerade irgendwie peinlich zu sein schien.

„Nichts.“, erwiderte Castiel sanft. Er legte seine Hand an Deans Wange und gab ihm einen kurzen, sanften Kuss. „Ich hab gerade nur gemerkt, dass du doch eine romantische Ader hast.“, neckte er ihn, um die Situation für Dean zu entschärfen, der immer anfing abzublocken, wenn ein Gespräch zu Gefühlsbetont wurde.

„Du kannst mich mal.“, maulte Dean, doch der Ausdruck in seinen Augen und die Tonlage verrieten dass es nicht böse gemeint war.

„Immer wieder gerne.“, antwortete Castiel amüsiert. Dean sah ihn an, schien etwas erwidern zu wollen, als das Telefon im angrenzenden Büroraum klingelte. Dean fluchte genervt, entschuldigte sich schnell bei Castiel für die Unterbrechung und eilte hinüber, um den Kundenanruf entgegen zu nehmen. Danach musste er erst mal weiter arbeiten. Castiel zog sich einen Stuhl heran, setzte sich an die Seite wo er seinen Cappuccino trank, Dean bei seiner Tätigkeit zusah und ein bisschen in einem Buch las, das er extra dafür hier gelassen hatte, wenn er mal auf Dean wartete. 

Fertig im Innenraum der Motorhaube, zog Dean sich ein Rollbrett heran, um sich nochmal kurz etwas unter der Frontseite des Wagens anzusehen. Das ging schnell, dafür musste es nicht extra auf die Hebebühne gebracht werden.

Auf einmal hörte Castiel das leise Klack, klack, klack von Pfennigabsätzen auf dem Betonboden, das fast von der Musik verschluckt wurde. 

I got a big fat Cadillac built for you  
I got a honk that'll blow the avenue  
Got a hot dog kickin' all bend my thing  
Got a a sugar looking woman with a bald headed man  
…  
*AC/DC – Hold me back

Eine attraktive junge Frau betrat mit geschmeidigen Schritten die Werkstatt. Das beige, eng geschnittene Kostüm im Style der 50er Jahre passte farblich gut zu ihrem leicht gebräunten Teint und den dunkelblonden langen Haare, die ihr in großen Wellen locker um die Schultern fielen. Jedes Härchen saß perfekt, als käme sie frisch vom Frisör. Um ihren Hals hing eine auffällige Kette und die Hermès Birkin Bag aus braunem Leder, die über ihrem linken Unterarm baumelte, zeigte, dass sie Geld hatte. Zielstrebig, ohne Castiel zu beachten, ging sie auf den roten Mustang zu, unter dem Dean gerade lag und arbeitete. Castiel beobachtete sie argwöhnisch. 

Direkt vor dem Wagen blieb sie stehen. Der Knielange Rock mit dem Gehschlitz spannte, wegen der undamenhaften, breitbeinigen Art, in der sie da stand. Sie sah nach unten auf Deans hellbraune Haare, die gerade noch so unter dem Auto hervorlugten. Er hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt, war in seine Arbeit vertieft. Doch als sie sich räusperte und in viel zu reizvoller Art „Guten Tag Mr. Winchester“ sagte, wurde Dean auf sie aufmerksam. Er schob sich unter dem Auto hervor. Da er mit dem Rücken auf dem Montagerollbrett lag und sie so dicht vor dem Mustang stand, konnte er ihr direkt unter den Rock sehen. Überrascht weiteten sich Deans Augen, schnell sah er zur Seite.

„Würden sie ein Stück zurück treten.“, forderte er die Frau auf, die mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen der Bitte nachkam und ihm Platz machte, damit sich Dean unter dem Auto hervorziehen konnte. 

„Hey Miss Talbot. Was kann ich für sie tun?“, grüßte Dean sie freundlich. Castiel zog mürrisch die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Sie klappte ihre Tasche auf und zog klimpernd einen Schlüsselbund hervor. „Ich hatte gehofft sie hätten heute etwas Zeit für mich, um sich meinen Wagen mal wieder anzusehen.“, sie sah über ihre Schulter zu dem weißen 1953 Cabrio Convertible Cadillac, den sie draußen geparkt hatte. „Das Schätzchen braucht Zuwendung und ich vertraue meinen Wagen nur ihren fähigen Händen an.“, schnurrte Sie auf eine Art, bei der sich Castiel fragte ob es hier tatsächlich noch um ihr Auto ging.

Dean lächelte freundlich, trat jedoch einen Schritt zurück als er antwortete „Ich weiß ihr Vertrauen zu schätzen, aber ich fürchte ich muss diesen…Auftrag ablehnen.“

Überrascht hoben sich ihre Augenbrauen. „Das enttäuscht mich jetzt Mr. Winchester. Sie haben sich beim letzten Mal so gut um den Motor gekümmert.“, flirtete Sie mit ihm.

Castiel presste die Lippen zusammen. Ein saures Gefühl brodelte in seinem Bauch, ärgerlich verengten sich seine Augen zu Schlitzen. Was diese Frau wollte war offensichtlich und anscheinend kannten sie und Dean sich bereits. Castiel wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen was es bedeute, als sie gerade gesagt hatte ‘beim letzten Mal um den Motor gekümmert‘. Doch unweigerlich drängte sich ihm der unangenehme Gedanke auf, dass Dean mit dieser Frau geschlafen hatte. 

„Miss Talbot…“, setzte Dean zum Sprechen an. „Mrs. Inzwischen.“, korrigierte sie ihn und wedelte mit einem dicken, funkelnden Ring am Finger ihrer rechten Hand. 

„Oh, ich gratuliere.“, sagte Dean. „Ist ihr Mann damit einverstanden dass Sie ihren Wagen zu mir bringen?“, fragte er bemüht neutral, doch man konnte hören dass er damit etwas anderes meinte. Ein leichter Vorwurf schwang darin mit. Falls die Frau es bemerkte, ignorierte sie es.

Die Blonde winkte ab. „Mein Mann ist ein Gentleman jenseits der Fünfzig und im Augenblick auf einer wichtigen Geschäftsreise auf dem Weg nach Paris.“, erklärte sie spitz. „Er braucht sich nicht dafür interessieren wen ich an meinen Wagen lasse.“ Zum Schluss hin lächelte sie Dean wieder auf eine sehr spezielle Art an. 

Dean verzog abgeneigt das Gesicht. „Wie ich sagte, Mrs. Talbot, es tut mir leid, doch ich muss ihren Auftrag leider ablehnen. Ich habe heute keine Zeit mich um ihren Wagen zu kümmern.“ 

Etwas in ihrem Blick veränderte sich. Sie mochte es nicht zurück gewiesen zu werden und hatte damit wohl auch nicht gerechnet. Trotzdem lächelte sie gleich darauf wieder schmeichlerisch. Kurz streifte sie mit ihrer Hand Deans Unterarm. Castiel atmete schwer ein und aus, um seinen Zorn zurück zu halten. Dean konnte das sicher alleine regeln, er wollte sich nicht wie ein Eifersüchtiger Idiot einmischen. 

„Sind sie sich wirklich sicher Dean? Und nen mich doch Bela.“, wechselte sie auf einmal zu seinem Vornamen, um die Sache persönlicher zu machen. 

Dean wich ihrer Berührung am Arm aus. „Ja. Der Terminkalender ist voll.“, sagte er und versuchte auf professionelle Art freundlich zu bleiben. 

„Nicht einmal eine kleine halbe Stunde nach Feierabend?“, sagte sie samten. „Ich hätte da wirklich etwas auf der Rückbank, das du dir ansehen solltest.“

Dean sah sie undurchsichtig an, dann drehte er sich plötzlich zu Castiel. „Hey Baby.“, rief er ihm zu. Castiel hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. Die Frau sah ebenfalls perplex zu ihm, als ob sie ihn jetzt erst bemerken würde.

„Du hast unsere Aufträge doch sicher im Kopf.“, meinte Dean zu Castiel. „Wir sind ausgebucht, hab ich Recht?“ 

„Ja.“, brummte Castiel dunkel und schenkte der Frau noch einen genervten Blick. „Du hast keine Zeit.“

„Verzeihung, wer sind sie wenn ich fragen darf?“, wollte sie etwas zickig wissen.

Doch Dean war es der Antwortete. „Wie unhöflich von mir.“, lächelte er entschuldigend. „Darf ich meinen Partner vorstellen.“

„Ich wusste nicht dass die Werkstatt einen Partner hat.“, versuchte sie zu erkunden ob sie Deans Aussage richtig verstanden hatte, wobei das ‘Hey Baby‘ offensichtlich genug sein sollte.

„Oh, nein, die Werkstatt ist nach wie vor nur unter meiner Führung.“, stellte Dean es deutlicher klar. „Aber wenn sie sich mit ihrem Cadillac wirklich nicht mehr sicher fühlen, dann lassen sie den Wagen hier, Mrs. Talbot. Ich werde Anfang nächster Woche einen Termin dafür finden. Ich rufe ihnen ein Taxi, sie können hier warten bis es da ist.“, lächelte Dean geschäftsmäßig und blieb weiterhin bei der förmlichen Anrede.

„Ich denke das wird nicht nötig sein.“, entgegnete sie nun etwas kälter. „Guten Tag Mr. Winchester.“ Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ mit schnellen Schritten die Werkstatt. Dean sah ihr Kopfschüttelnd hinterher, dann drehte er sich endschuldigend zu Castiel. Er ging zu dem schwarzhaarigen, der schlechtgelaunt die Arme verschränkte und immer noch ein unzufriedenes Gesicht zog. Dean rieb sich den Nacken. 

„Sorry dass das passiert ist.“, nuschelte Dean und versuchte es mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. Natürlich hatte er bemerkt wie wenig Castiel die Situation gefallen hatte. Im selbst wäre es auch lieber, wenn Bela nicht aufgetaucht wäre.

„Kommt so etwas häufiger vor?“, frage Castiel. Ja, verdammt, er klang angepisst. Er wusste ja dass Dean für diesen Auftritt nichts konnte, trotzdem war Castiel angefressen.

Dean schnaubte, doch er wollte auf keinen Fall mit Castiel streiten. Schon gar nicht wegen so etwas. „Du weißt ich habe eine Vergangenheit.“, versuchte er es vorsichtig. „Aber lass dir davon nicht den Tag vermiesen. Es tut mir leid dass sie hier aufgetaucht ist.“, versicherte er.

„Seh ich das richtig, das da was zwischen euch gelaufen ist?“, murrte Castiel.

Dean atmete tief durch. „Nichts von Bedeutung.“

„So, Mr. Winchester.“ Castiel wusste er verhielt sich Kindisch und dennoch war es schwer seine Eifersucht einfach hinunter zu schlucken. „Ich wusste nicht dass du auf solche Tussis stehst.“

Dean rollte mit den Augen. Innerlich stöhnte er auf. Womit hatte er das jetzt verdient? „Shit. Verurteil mich. Ich war Singel und sie hat sich mir förmlich an den Hals geschmissen. Ich hab sie einmal gevögelt, das ist alles.“

Castiel sah grimmig zu Dean auf und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. Es war unfair Dean seine Vergangenheit vorzuhalten und auch er hatte keine Lust auf Streit mit seinem Freund, nur weil sich diese Frau ihm so schamlos angeboten hatte. Immerhin hatte Dean nichts falsch gemacht, sondern die Situation aufgeklärt und sie abgewiesen. Castiel atmete einmal tief durch, dann löste er seine verschränkten Arme wieder.

Dean fiel auf das Castiels Blick wieder zugänglicher wurde. Er lächelte den schwarzhaarigen liebevoll an, trat näher an ihn heran, zwischen seine Beine und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter um ihn zu küssen. Castiel murrte noch etwas, doch die zärtliche Zunge zwischen seinen Lippen machte ihn versöhnlicher. „Ich will solche blöden Weiber und die One Night Stands nicht mehr. Ich will nur dich.“, raunte Dean. „Lass es mich wieder gut machen.“

Castiel leckte sich über die Lippe, er mochte Deans Geschmack vermischt mit dem Kaffee darauf. „An was hast du gedacht?“, fragte er heißer. 

…  
Baby rub it on  
Ya know it's sticky and it's sweet  
And it's been so long  
Ain't no one else  
Got a touch like you  
I let you do the things to me I let no other woman do  
Feels good  
Feels good  
Oh yeah  
You do it like you should  
Oh yeah  
I love you so much  
Make me glad I'm a man  
Go down, go down, go down, go down  
Go down, go down, go down, go down, go down  
…  
*AC/DC – Go Down

Er saß breitbeinig auf dem Stuhl, der braunhaarige stand dazwischen. Seine Hand lag auf Deans Oberschenkel, streichelte wie beiläufig auf und ab, kam dabei Deans Mitte stück um stück immer näher. Dean biss sich auf die Lippe, sah Castiel mit einem funkeln in den Augen entgegen. Castiel sah ebenso intensiv zurück. Er merkte dass Dean aufgeregter atmete und fühlte dass sich unter der locker sitzenden Jeans etwas zu regen begann. Ihn selbst ließ das auch nicht kalt. Castiel rutschte auf seinem Platz herum, um eine bessere Position zu finden, da sein Glied begann unangenehm von innen gegen den Stoff zu drücken. 

Dean bemerkte es. Sein Blick fiel in Castiels Schritt und ein breites Grinsen erhellte seine Gesichtszüge. Sein Blick glitt zum offenen Eingangstor, durch das jederzeit jemand herein kommen könnte. „Warte kurz.“, meinte er zu dem schwarzhaarigen und löste dessen Hand von seinem Bein. Schnell hatte er das große Tor geschlossen. Es gab eine separate, normale Eingangstür, die Dean ebenfalls absperrte.

„Was wird das?“, fragte Castiel mit erhobener Augenbraue.

„Ich hab ein Recht auf eine private Mittagspause oder nicht?“, meinte Dean schelmisch. „Und dir passt es sicher nicht, wenn uns jemand dabei zusieht.“

„Wobei?“, fragte Castiel neckisch. Doch Dean schenkte ihm nur ein anzügliches, schiefes Grinsen. Er stand wieder dicht bei Castiel, aber nicht so nah wie zuvor. Ohne auf die Frage zu antworten, griff sich Dean in den Nacken und zog sich langsam das schwarze Shirt von den Schultern. Er ließ es einfach auf den Boden fallen. Danach folgte der braune Gürtel. Dean öffnete klimpernd die Schnalle. Castiel schoss dieses Geräusch auf anregende Art zwischen die Beine. Zu sehen wie Dean sich vor ihm auszog brachte Castiel wieder dazu unruhig auf dem Stuhl herum zu rutschen. Ein erregendes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Bauch breit. Dean hatte bisher keinen Tag seinen Reiz auf Castiel verloren. Im Gegenteil. Und jetzt, da der braunhaarige den Hosenknopf öffnete und langsam den groben Stoff seine Hüfte hinunter schob, geriet Castiels Inneres in Aufruhr.

Dean sah ihn an, mit einem frechen Leuchten in den großen grünen Augen, als wisse er genau was in Castiels Kopf abging. Er schlüpfte aus den Schuhen, kickte sie zur Seite, zog sich die Jeans von den Beinen und ließ Castiel keine Sekunde unbeobachtet. Dann war die Unterwäsche dran. Er hörte Castiel zischend einatmen, als er die Daumen in den Bund der dunklen Shorts schob und quälend langsam über seine Mitte zog. Dean war mittlerweile hart, seine Erektion ragte überdeutlich in die Höhe, als er letztendlich völlig nackt vor Castiel stand. Die blauen Augen glitten hungrig über seinen Körper, Dean konnte darin lesen wie angeturnt Cas von dieser Show war. 

Dean kam mit Lustverschleiertem Blick näher, Castiel wollte aufstehen, doch er drückte den schwarzhaarigen wieder zurück in die Sitzende Position. Castiel sah ihn neugierig an, Dean sank zwischen seine geöffneten Beine, kniete sich vor ihn. Der graue Boden war kühl unter seiner Haut, doch glücklicherweise herrschten Ende September in Kansas noch immer angenehme Temperaturen.

Hier in der Werkstatt so nackt vor dem noch vollständig bekleideten schwarzhaarigen zu knien war ein Aufregendes Gefühl. Castiels Hand rutschte, absichtlich oder nicht, in seinen eigenen Schritt und rieb einmal über die deutliche Beule, während er Dean von oben betrachtete. Der braunhaarige folgte der kleinen Bewegung, die sich direkt in seiner Augenhöhe abspielte und grinste frech.

Dean fasste nach Castiels Gürtel. Der schwarzhaarige rutschte automatisch ein paar Zentimeter tiefer, machte Dean zwischen seinen Schenkeln mehr Platz und sah dabei zu, wie der braunhaarige zuerst die Schnalle und danach seinen Knopf an der schwarzen Hose löste. Sein Atem ging bereits flacher, sein Herzschlag wurde vor Aufregung schneller. Ein kribbeln durchlief seinen Bauch und seinen Unterleib, als Dean ihm die Hose herunter zog, gerade weit genug um Castiels Erektion zu befreien. Er half Dean, indem er seinen Hintern ein Stück anhob. Die Hose lag um seine Oberschenkel. Dean streichelte, was er an Haut, an der Hüfte freigelegt hatte. Überall wo die rauen Finger entlang fuhren erfasste Castiel ein nervenaufreibend intensives Gefühl und Hitze breitere sich aus.

Deans Blick haftete an Castiels Penis, mit der geröteten Spitze und leckte sich über die Lippen. Castiel stöhnte alleine wegen dieses Anblicks. Dean sah wegen des tiefen, erregten Lautes zu ihm auf, ein glühen in den Augen, das Castiel wie ein intensiver Blitz durch den Körper fuhr und seinen Schwanz erwartungsvoll zucken ließ. 

Er war nah, sein warmer Atem streifte die Spitze. Castiel hatte Mühe still zu halten, er war kurz davor in Deans Haare zu greifen und ihn die letzten Zentimeter nach vorne zu drücken, doch er wollte abwarten wie Dean weiter vorging. Er hatte diesen herausfordernden Ausdruck in Deans Augen gesehen, der verriet er wolle es ihm nicht zu einfach machen. Castiels Brust hob und senkte sich schneller, mit jedem Stückchen, das Deans Lippen seiner Mitte näher kamen. Er glaubte sie schon auf seinem pochenden Schaft zu spüren. Fast…fast… Ganz leicht streiften sie ihn, so sachte wie ein Windhauch und Castiel glaubte gleich Durchzudrehen. „Oh Dean.“, murmelte er ungeduldig. „Dean.“ 

Der braunhaarige sah ihn überlegen an, trotz seiner knienden Position. „Was willst du mein Engel.“, hauchte Dean hinterlistig „Soll ich dir einen blasen? Hm, würde dir das gefallen?“

„Oh Gott.“, stöhnte Castiel am Rande der Verzweiflung, als Deans Zunge über deine Lippen fuhr und Castiel dabei doch nicht berührte. 

Dean lachte dunkel. „Nach dem brauchst du nicht rufen. Der kommt nicht hier runter und lutscht ihn dir.“

„Verdammt, Dean.“, knurrte Castiel und packte nun doch den braunen Haarschopf. „Mach endlich deinen Mund auf und lass mich rein.“

„Ganz wie du möchtest.“, schnurrte er und nahm endlich, endlich, endlich, Castiels Schwanz in den Mund. Der schwarzhaarige ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, öffnete sie wieder und starrte an die beleuchtete Decke, gefangen und überwältigt von dem heißen Gefühl dieses feuchten, talentierten Mundes, der so wunderbar an ihm saugte und leckte.

Kaum hatte Dean ihn im Mund schmeckte er die ersten austretenden Lusttropfen. Er fuhr mit seiner weichen Zunge den Schaft entlang, saugte an der prallen Spitze und stöhnte erregt über Castiel, der so intensiv auf seine Bemühungen reagierte. Seine Hand krallte sich in Deans Haaren fest, die andere am Stuhl. Seine Hüfte ruckte sachte Deans Bewegungen entgegen und er stöhnte heißer. Dieser Laut war Musik in Deans Ohren und turnte ihn selbst umso mehr an. Er faste sich selbst zwischen die Beine, um sich langsam zu reiben, während er es Castiel mit dem Mund machte.

Dean genoss die leichte Stimulation seines Glieds und das Gefühl von Castiels fester, pulsierender Erektion in seinem Mund. Hätte ihm früher jemand gesagt, dass es ihm so sehr gefallen würde vor einem anderen Mann auf den Knien herum zu rutschen, hätte er denjenigen ausgelacht oder ihm eine verpasst. Denn auch wenn Dean Bi war hatte es ihn in seiner Jugend einiges an Überwindung gekostet offen dazu zu stehen und selbst nachdem er dann Sex mit Männern hatte, waren Blow Jobs zu geben oder passiv zu sein, lange ein Tabu für ihn. Mit Castiel war es anders. Inzwischen liebte er es das mit Cas zu tun und zu erleben wie er darauf reagierte. Früher hatte er gedacht es wäre schwach oder nicht männlich oder sonst ein Bullshit. Das war es nicht. Denn er ließ Cas das mit sich machen, freiwillig. In gewisser weiße gab ihm das sogar Überlegenheit, auch wenn es auf den ersten Blick gegenteilig wirkte. Kompliziert. Aber das wichtigste war: es fühlte sich gut und richtig an.

Der Griff in Deans Haaren wurde drängender, Castiel wandt sich unter ihm, sein Stöhnen wurde abgehackter. Dean wusste er war gleich soweit. Doch er wollte es nicht so schnell enden lassen. Bevor Cas in seinem Mund kommen konnte entließ er ihn mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch. Der schwarzhaarige gab einen überrascht unzufriedenen Laut von sich.

„Hör nicht auf.“, brummte Castiel, doch Dean lachte dunkel.

„Wir sind noch nicht fertig.“, versprach er Cas. 

Dean richtete sich auf, gab dem schwarzhaarigen einen tiefen Kuss, stand dann ganz auf und genoss den Anblick seines Werkes. Castiel hing auf dem Stuhl, mehr liegend als sitzend. Das Hemd unordentlich verknittert und am Bauch hoch geschoben, die Hose locker um seine Oberschenkel. Dazwischen war er nackt. Feine schwarze Härchen zogen sich vom Bauchnabel tiefer, trafen auf das steil aufgerichtete Glied. Er sah ihn mit glasigen blauen Augen an, die strahlten als wäre der Himmel darin gefangen. Seine Lippen standen offen, die Brust hob und senkte sich schwer unter der unregelmäßigen Atmung. Oh shit, davon sollte er ein Bild machen um es sich immer und immer wieder ansehen zu können. 

„Oh Fuck, du bist so verdammt heiß.“, stöhnte Dean. Er fuhr wild mit beiden Händen in Castiels schwarze Haare, zerzauste sie, zog daran, drückte ihm den Mund auf die Lippen und stöhnte noch einmal als er Castiels Zunge an seiner spürte. Der schwarzhaarige hielt sich fast schon schmerzhaft an Deans Schultern fest und bog sich gierig dem Kuss entgegen.

Dean zog ihn zu sich hoch. Castiels Hose rutschte tiefer, er trat sich die Schuhe ab und zog sie schnell aus, ehe er den Kuss fortsetzte. Er und Dean taumelten küssend rückwärts, der braunhaarige zerrte ihm währenddessen das Hemd vom Oberkörper. Dean stieß gegen das kühle Metall der roten Motorhaube, Castiel drückte ihn dagegen, presste sich hitzig an ihn. Es war so gut den nackten Körper auf seiner Haut zu spüren, ihn zu streicheln, ihn zu küssen.

„Ich wollte es schon immer mal auf so einem Mustang treiben.“, murmelte Dean zwischen den Küssen. Castiel brummte zustimmend. Das Auto war ihm eigentlich egal, auch wenn es gut aussah. Nur Dean zählte. Seine Hand wanderte zu Deans Kehrseite, umfasste mit der Hand den festen Hintern und drückte ihn näher an sich, schob ein Bein zwischen Deans Schenkel und verdeutlichte so was er wollte. 

Dean spürte die neckischen Finger an seinem Po, er grinste in den Kuss, bog den Rücken durch und steckte sich ihnen entgegen. Castiel streichelte die Rundung seines Hinterns, packte fest zu. Doch ehe er die Finger zwischen Deans Backen gleiten ließ, zog er sie zurück und unterbrach den Kuss, um zwei davon in den Mund zu nehmen und daran zu saugen. Schnell waren sie feucht genug und fanden ihren Weg zurück. Dieses Mal wurden sie Zielstrebiger, suchten Deans Eingang und drückten dagegen. 

Castiels Mund wanderte über Deans Hals. Er legte seinen Kopf zur Seite damit die saugenden, küssenden Lippen und die leckende Zunge mehr Platz hatten. Angenehme Schauer liefen durch seinen Körper, seine Erektion drückte gegen Castiels Bauch und die frechen Finger massierten ihn. Doch Castiel ließ sich zeit und Dean wurde ungeduldig. Er drückte seinen Po auffordernd nach hinten und begann sich intensiver an dem schwarzhaarigen zu reiben. Castiels warmer Atem verursachte ein Kribbeln an seinem Hals, die Finger massierten kräftiger, drangen aber nicht in ihn ein. Deans Stöhnen war eine Mischung aus Erregung und Frustration. 

Zufrieden bemerkte Castiel das erregte Zittern, das Deans Körper erfasste und die nervöse Unruhe, weil er ihn zappeln ließ. „Dean. Hmm, Dean.“, raunte er dunkel vor Lust, denn auch ihn kostete es viel Beherrschung sich zurück zu halten. Doch er wollte den braunhaarigen so richtig heiß machen, bevor er ihm gab was er so offensichtlich wollte.

„Cas.“, keuchte Dean und er wusste, er hatte ihn so weit. Dean biss sich auf die Lippe, rieb seinen Penis gegen Castiels Bauch, der spürte wie es feucht und klebrig wurde an dieser Stelle und hielt sich an ihm fest. 

„Ja Dean?“, flüsterte er gegen sein Ohr, ein schmunzeln auf den Lippen.

Dean kratzte ihm über die Schulter, Castiel biss die Zähne zusammen und zischte. Dennoch entlockte es ihm auch ein dunkles Lachen, da er wusste, warum Dean so heftig reagierte. 

„Verdammt Cas.“, knurrte Dean. „Schieb sie endlich rein.“

Castiel grinste an seiner Halsbeuge. „Ganz wie du möchtest.“, wiederholte er schelmisch die Worte des braunhaarigen, als der vorhin Castiel hingehalten hatte. 

„Du bist so ein Mistkerl.“, fauchte Dean, doch ging es in ein Stöhnen über als Castiel endlich den ersten Finger in ihn drückte. 

„Und du liebst es jede Sekunde.“, raunzte Castiel und drückte einen zweiten Finger in ihn. Deans Stirn sank auf Castiels Schulter, er bog den Rücken durch, von seinem Unterleib breitere sich eine Hitze durch seinen ganzen Körper aus.

Castiel keuchte überrascht als Dean ihm überreizt in die Schulter biss. „Gib mir mehr Cas.“, forderte er rau. Castiel spürte bei diesen Worten wie sich sein Bauch vor Aufregung verknotete. Er stieß die Finger fester in Dean, mittlerweile waren es drei.

„Shit, Cas, ich will deinen Schwanz. Fick mich.“

Okay, das brachte auch Castiel an seine Grenze. Er entfernte seine Finger aus Dean, fasste nach seinem eigenen Glied, rieb ein paar Mal fest darüber und verteilte die Tropfen an der Spitze. Sie hatten gerade kein Gleitgel zur Hand, darum musste es so gehen. Aber so bereitwillig wie Dean war, sollte es kein Problem sein.

Er hatte einen Arm um Deans Talje gelegt, drückte ihn nach hinten, auf die Motorhaube. Dean zog sich hoch und stützte sich mit einem Arm nach hinten darauf ab, den anderen schlang er um Castiels Nacken. Cas Hob Deans Becken an, drückte seine Beine auseinander. 

Ein Bein legte Dean um Castiels Hüfte, mit dem anderen Fuß stützte er sich auf einem Werkzeugkoffer ab, der gleich neben ihnen stand. 

Castiel drang mit einem langsamen, glatten Schub in ihn ein. Dean kniff die Augen zusammen, sein Mund öffnete sich wie zu einem Stöhnen, doch kein Laut kam hervor. Es war überwältigend, wie voll er sich mit einem Schlag fühlte. Castiel küsste seinen Hals und murmelte ihm erregt zu, wie gut es war in ihm zu sein. Dann begann der schwarzhaarige sich zu bewegen. Zunächst langsam und vorsichtig, doch schon bald wurde er schneller. Dean kam den Stößen entgegen. Seine Hüfte hing quasi in der Luft, wurde nur von Castiels Arm um seine Talje gehalten. Er kam mit rollenden Bewegungen den Stößen entgegen, als würde er Castiel reiten. 

Dean fing Cas Lippen zu einem wilden Kuss ein, der zu der Art und dem Tempo passte, in dem sie es gerade trieben. Ungezügelt. Hart. Castiel küsste Deans Hals und seine Brust, neckte die Brustwarze mit Zunge und Zähnen. Dean drückte den Rücken durch, lehnte sich zurück, ließ sein Becken auf Castiel Schoß rollen und stöhnte jedes Mal, wenn der schwarzhaarige diesen einen Punkt in ihm traf. Obwohl es eine eher anstrengende Position war um Sex zu haben, fühlte es sich fantastisch an und brachte beide nahe an den Rand. Dean fühlte die aufsteigende Hitze, das pochen in seinem Unterleib. Was ihm noch fehlte war Reibung an seinem Schwanz, der immer deutlicher nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangt, um ihn kommen zu lassen.

Castiel schien etwas zu ahnen, er drückte Dean nach hinten, gab ihm einen Kuss während er sich aus ihm heraus zog. Kaum spürte Dean wieder den Boden unter seinen Füßen, drehte Castiel ihn herum und drückte ihn mit der Brust auf die Motorhaube des Mustangs. Das glänzende Metall fühlte sich angenehm kühl an auf seiner erhitzten Haut. 

Castiel hielt Dean mit einer Hand im Nacken fest, die andere packte kraftvoll sein Becken und mit einem Stoß war er wieder in ihm, um ihn von hinten zu nehmen. Deans Finger versuchten sich Haltsuchend auf dem glatten, roten Lack festzukrallen. Sein Stöhnen vermischte sich mit dem klatschenden Geräusch von Haut auf Haut und Castiels tiefem keuchen. 

„Oh, ja, härter Cas, komm schon Baby.“, japste Dean. Castiel gab einen rauen Laut von sich, der Griff in Deans Nacken und an seiner Hüfte verstärkte sich und Cas zog ihn bei jedem Stoß noch kräftiger an sich. 

Dean fasste zwischen seine Beine, um sich zusätzlich zu stimulieren. Verschwommen hörte er Castiel lauter werden, seinen Namen rufen und diesen zu einem undeutlich grollenden Laut zerriss und spürte die unregelmäßigeren Bewegungen des schwarzhaarigen. Dean biss sich auf die Lippe, drückte seinen Schwanz etwas fester und kam mit einem unanständigen Fluchen, gemischt mit Castiels Namen, zum Orgasmus.

Er stoppte abrupt in seinen Bewegungen, hielt seinen Penis, Sperma lief ihm warm und klebrig über die Finger. Noch immer zitterten seine Schenkel von der ekstatischen Gefühlswelle die ihn durchlaufen hatte. Auch Cas hinter ihm verharrte still und genoss das zurückbleibende befriedigende Gefühl. Die Hand in Deans Nacken lockerte sich, wurde zu einem sanften streicheln, über seine Schultern und seinen Rücken. Dann zog sich Cas vorsichtig aus ihm zurück, lehnte sich neben ihm an den Wagen und atmete erst mal durch. Dean blieb noch kurz in seiner Position, dann löste er sich langsam von der Motorhaube, drehte sich schwerfällig um und lehnte sich ebenfalls dagegen. 

Mit leuchtenden Augen grinste er Castiel von der Seite an. „Fuck, Cas, was war das? Ich glaub ich brauch erst mal ne Zigarette.“

Castiel hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue. „Du rauchst nicht.“

„Gerade hab ich richtig das Bedürfnis danach. Verdammt, das war echt heiß.“, sinnierte Dean. 

Castiel beugte sich glücklich zu Dean hinüber, fand seinen Mund und verwickelte ihn in einen Kuss. Dean zog ihn genießerisch zu sich, sodass Castiel wieder vor ihm stand und er ihn während des Küssens in den Arm nehmen konnte. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten leckte den sich über die Lippe. Hm, Cas zu schmeckte köstlich, er konnte nicht genug von ihm bekommen.

Aber irgendwann trennte sich auch dieser Kuss. Sie befanden sich immerhin in Deans Werkstatt und sollten sich wieder anziehen, bevor doch noch ein Kunde gegen die Tür klopfte. Dean warf einen raschen Blick auf die Uhr, mürrisch verzog er das Gesicht. „Ich muss weiter arbeiten, der Wagen wird nachher noch abgeholt.“, informierte er Castiel, der schon dabei war seine Kleider wieder zusammen zu suchen. 

Auch Dean setzte sich in Bewegung. „Aw, ich kleb überall.“, murrte er, als das unangenehme Gefühl deutlicher wurde. 

„Sorry, wir hätten diesmal ein Kondom benutzen sollen.“, meinte Castiel entschuldigend, doch das leichte grinsen auf seinen Lippen zeigte, dass es ihm nicht so sehr leid tat.

Dean winkte ab. „Ich hab auch nicht dran gedacht. Aber ich sollte diese Sauerei erst mal weg machen.“ Er schnappte sich seine Hose und das T-Shirt, verschwand damit auf die Toilette, die an sein Büro angrenzte und machte sich weitestgehend sauber und zog sich an. Danach nahm sich Dean zwei Flaschen Bier aus dem kleinen Mini-Kühlschrank und brachte Castiel eine davon, der wieder vollständig bekleidet auf ihn wartete.

Castiel trank eigentlich eher selten Bier, doch dieses Mal nahm er es dankend entgegen. 

„So eine Arbeitspause können wir gerne öfter einlegen.“, grinste Dean und zog sich wieder das Rollbrett heran, um seine Tätigkeit zu beenden, die vorhin so unschön unterbrochen worden war. 

Castiel sah amüsiert aus. „Benny würde durchdrehen.“

„Ich hatte nicht vor ihn zusehen zu lassen.“, sagte er und schob sich unter den Wagen. 

„Gut zu wissen.“, meinte Castiel.

Dean schnaubte. „Was du mir zutraust.“

„Ich schätze nur deine Hemmschwelle sehr niedrig ein.“ Castiel lehnte sich wieder gegen die Beifahrerseite des Wagens und trank einen Schluck von dem Bier. Er hörte das klappernde Geräusch von Deans Werkzeug unter dem Auto, ehe er ihm antwortete.

„Kann schon sein.“, bestätigte Dean. „Trotzdem will ich nicht dass jemand anders dich so sieht.“

Castiel hob eine Augenbraue, was Dean im Moment natürlich nicht sehen konnte. „So?“

Deans Kopf schob sich weit genug unter der Motorhaube hervor, damit er ihn ansehen konnte. „Du gehörst mir.“, sagte Dean mit ernstem Gesicht, dann verschwand er wieder unter dem Wagen.

Castiel schmunzelte. „Davon wusste ich noch gar nichts. Ich dachte dein Besitzanspruch bezieht sich nur auf meinen Hintern.“, neckte er den braunhaarigen.

„Du bist mein Freund.“, murrte Dean gedämpft. „Du und dein hübscher Arsch gehört mir! Ist das klar?“

Castiel lächelte trotz dieser seltsamen Konversation. Dean nannte ihn nicht oft ‘seinen Freund‘, genauso wenig wie er ihm häufig seine Gefühle offen gestand. „Keine Sorge. So schnell verschwinde ich nicht.“, gab Castiel zu Antwort.

„Will ich dir auch geraten haben. Sonst tauschen wir mal die Rollen und du bist derjenige, der den Arsch voll kriegt.“, drohte Dean im Scherz und bezog dich dabei darauf, dass Cas ihm gelegentlich beim Sex ganz gerne den Hintern versohlte. 

„Ich denke eher nicht.“, meinte Castiel amüsiert. „Dafür gefällt es dir viel zu gut.“

„Fuck you.“, maulte Dean. 

Castiel lachte leise. „Ich liebe dich auch.“ Abrupt war es still unter dem Wagen, Dean hatte in seiner Arbeit inne gehalten. Ein paar Sekunden später machte er weiter. Auch Castiel hatte es Dean noch nicht oft gesagt. Das mussten sie auch nicht, denn sie zeigten es sich anders. Deshalb erwartete Castiel nun auch keine Antwort darauf. Er klopfte zweimal auf die Motorhaube. „Ich setz mich wieder rüber und les noch ein bisschen bis du fertig bist.“, informierte er Dean.

„Okay. Ich brauch nicht mehr lange.“, antwortete der braunhaarige. „Ich hab langsam Hunger, gehen wir dann bald was essen?“

„Ich würde vorher gerne nochmal nach Hause fahren und duschen.“, entgegnete Castiel, während er sich zurück auf den Stuhl setzte und sein Buch aufschlug. „Aber danach lade ich dich gerne zum Burger essen ein, wenn du möchtest.“

„Brauchst du darauf wirklich eine Antwort.“, rief Dean begeistert unter dem Auto hervor. 

Dean beendete die Arbeit an dem roten Mustang, polierte nochmal die Oberfläche der Motorhaube und parkte ihn vorne, neben den anderen Oldtimern, wo ihn einige Zeit später sein Besitzer abholte. Castiel war es schon fast peinlich, als sich ein älterer Herr mit grauem Bart, zufrieden hinter das Steuer des Wagens setzte und damit davon fuhr. Zum Glück konnte der Mann nicht erahnen was sich kurze Zeit zuvor unmittelbar vor, bzw. auf dem Fahrzeug abgespielt hatte. Dean hatte da allem Anschein nach kein Schamgefühl. 

Als der Mustang mit leuchtenden Rücklichtern um die Ecke gebogen war, beschloss Dean dass es an der Zeit war um Feierabend zu machen. Sie fuhren gemeinsam nach Hause in Deans Wohnung, die nur wenige Minuten mit dem Auto entfernt lag. Eine schnelle Dusche und ein Kleiderwechsel später machten sich die beiden auf den Weg in Deans Lieblings Burgerladen. Castiel schmunzelte darüber, wie einfach es war den braunhaarigen Glücklich zu machen: Ein Cheeseburger, dazu eine Portion Fries, ein kühles Bier und Dean war im Himmel. Das war etwas, dass Castiel besonders an ihm mochte. Dean brauchte keine ausgefallenen extravaganten Dinge in seinem Leben. Er freute sich auch über solche Kleinigkeiten wie einen Burger zum Abendessen. Als Nachtisch vielleicht noch ein Stückchen Kuchen. 

Castiel sah ihm mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen zu, wie Dean sich Pommes in den Mund schaufelte. Er betrachtete sein Profil, die Linien seiner Gesichtszüge, bemerkte wieder einmal das schöne kräftige Grün seiner Augen und wie zufrieden er aussah, als er von seinem Burger abbiss. 

„Was?“, schmatzte Dean mit vollem Mund, der nun bemerkt hatte wie Castiel ihn musterte.

Castiel schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist alles gut.“, erwiderte er glücklich. Dean zuckte nur mit den Schultern und aß weiter. 

Castiel wusste nicht womit er diese Wendung in seinem Leben verdient hatte. Noch vor einem halben Jahr hatte es so ausgesehen als würde für ihn alles in einem Scherbenhaufen enden. Die unmöglichen Bedingungen auf der Arbeit mit seinen Korrupten Kollegen kosteten Castiel jeden Nerv und sein eingefrorenes Privatleben war ebenfalls kein Grund morgens gerne aufzustehen. 

Dann hatte alles eine bedeutende Wendung genommen und Castiel hier her, an die Seite dieses wunderbaren Mannes geführt, den er nie wieder verlieren wollte. 

Als Dean ihn in der Bar angesprochen hatte, hätte er ihn fast abgewiesen, wegen seiner frechen, arrogant wirkenden Art. Zum Glück war es anders gekommen. Zunächst hatte er den fantastischen Sex mit Dean genossen, doch schnell entwickelte sich daraus mehr. Aus einem One Night Stand wurde ein gemeinsamer Roadtrip, dann ein Urlaub und daraus sein Leben. Die Chemie hatte von Anfang an zwischen ihnen gestimmt, trotz kleiner Reibereien. Dean schaffte es immer wieder Castiel zu reizen und über seine Grenzen zu bringen. Das Gute war, das daraus bisher nie ein wirklicher Streit entstanden war, sondern sich die Sache auf viel angenehmere Art klärte, wenn die beiden zusammen im Bett landeten. Manchmal, das wusste Castiel, machte Dean es mit Ansicht. 

Castiel lächelte, zog Dean einfach zu sich und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss. „Wofür war der jetzt?“, fragte Dean grinsend. Dieses Mal zuckte Castiel einfach nur die Schultern. 

Wieder zuhause machten sie es sich auf der breiten Couch bequem und schalteten den Fernseher ein. Ihr Game of Thrones Wochenende hatten sie längst abgeschlossen. Zu Anfang hatte Castiel gedacht Dean würde diese Serie nur wegen viel nackter Haut und den detaillierten Sexszenen ansehen. Doch schnell wurde die komplexe Handlung dahinter deutlich. Dazu war die Serie gut umgesetzt, hatte tolle Schauspieler und gelungene Spezial Effekts. Castiel war so begeistert, dass er sich im Anschluss die Buchreihe gekauft hatte. 

…

Am nächsten morgen prasselte Regen gegen die Fensterscheiben. Castiel wachte, wie fast immer, als erster auf. Er sah hinaus in den grauen, wolkenverhangen Himmel und beschloss sich davon nicht die Laune verderben zu lassen, sondern ging in die kleine, separate Küche und schaltete die Kaffeemaschine ein. Mit zwei Tassen kehrte er zurück ins Schlafzimmer, wo Deans zerzauste Haare unter der weißen Bettwäsche hervor lugten. 

Liebevoll betrachtete Castiel das entspannte Gesicht seines Freundes und überlegte, ob er ihn nicht einfach weiter schlafen lassen sollte. Doch da blinzelte Dean, sah ihn kurz verschlafen mit einem Auge an und zog die Bettdecke höher. „Was machst du da Cas?“, murmelte er im Halbschlaf. „Siehst du mir beim schlafen zu? Das ist creepy. Komm wieder ins Bett.“

Castiel setzte sich lächelnd auf die Bettkante. „Ich hab Kaffee geholt.“, erklärte er schlicht und sah, wie sich daraufhin Deans Augen wieder öffneten und sich suchend nach einer Tasse umsahen. Castiel hielt sie ihm entgegen, Dean kämpfte sich träge hoch und stützte sich liegend auf einem Unterarm ab, um ihm den Kaffee abnehmen zu können. Er trank einen großen Schluck, atmete entspannt durch. „Du bist perfekt.“, sagte Dean und trank noch einen Schluck.

„Ich oder der Kaffee?“, fragte Castiel spaßeshalber.

Deans Augen öffneten sich etwas weiter als er ihn dieses Mal ansah, das Koffein tat wohl seine Wirkung. „Du natürlich.“, entgegnete Dean und reichte Castiel seine halb geleerte Kaffeetasse zurück, der sie neben sich auf dem Nachttisch abstellte. 

„Jetzt komm wieder her.“, forderte Dean, steckte einen Arm nach Castiel aus und zog ihn zurück zwischen die weichen Lacken. Castiel kuschelte sich zufrieden in die Umarmung, genoss das Gefühl von Deans nackter Haut an seinem Rücken, der außer Shorts nichts zum Schlafen angezogen hatte. Dean tupfte kleine Küsse in seinen Nacken, streichelte träge seinen Bauch und vergrub seine Nase in den Wirren schwarzen Haaren. „Du riechst gut.“, nuschelte es gegen Castiels Nacken. Castiel schloss lächelnd die Augen und döste nochmal ein. 

…

Als sie das nächste Mal aufwachten trommelte der Regen noch stärker gegen das Glas der Fenster. Dean schwang die Beine aus dem Bett, murmelte „Was für ein scheiß Wetter.“ und suchte sich eine Hose und ein T-Shirt zusammen. „Bleib liegen, ich mach uns Frühstück.“, bot er Castiel an, der sich das nicht zweimal sagen ließ.

Eine halbe Stunde später erfüllte der Duft von frisch gebackenen Pancakes die Luft und lockte Castiel unter der Bettdecke hervor. Bevor er zu Dean in die Küche ging, verschwand Castiel erst mal im Bad, um sich kurz frisch zu machen. 

„Perfektes Timing.“, sagte Dean, als er Castiel bemerkte und nahm gerade den letzten Pancake aus der Pfanne. Castiel ging zu ihm, umarmte ihn von Hinten, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Schulter und machte dann nochmal zwei frische Tassen Kaffee. 

„Hast du heute etwas vor?“, fragte Dean während des Essens. Castiel verneinte. „Gut.“, lächelte Dean und sah den schwarzhaarigen durchtrieben an. „Dann steht einem gemütlichen Tag im Bett ja nichts im Weg.“

Castiel neigte schmunzelnd den Kopf zur Seite. „Du bist müde?“

„Nicht wirklich.“, erwiderte er mit einem gewissen Glanz in den Augen. „Wir…“ doch er wurde vom Klingeln seines Smartphones unterbrochen. „Verdammt wer ist das jetzt?“, ärgerte sich Dean über die Störung und suchte nach der Lärmquelle. „Sam.“, sagte er überrascht, als er den Anrufer auf dem Display sah, der immer noch mit „Bitch“ betitelt war. Er nahm den Hörer ab „Hey Sammy, was gibt’s?“

Auch Castiel stand auf. „Ich räum den Tisch ab.“, informierte er Dean nur knapp, damit der braunhaarige in Ruhe mit seinem Bruder telefonieren konnte. 

Während Castiel klappernd das Geschirr in die Spüle räumte und begann abzuwaschen, Dean besaß leider keine Geschirrspülmaschine, hörte er mit halben Ohr zu, wie sich Dean laut mit Sam unterhielt. Am Anfang war es nur Smal talk, „Wie ist das Wetter bei dir? – Wie läuft es so bei euch? – Wie geht das Studium voran? – Ja, in der Werkstatt läuft alles prima, könnte nicht besser sein! – Ja, Cas geht es auch gut...Schöne Grüße von Sam, Cas. … –“ und wechselte dann zum eigentlichen Grund von Sam’s Anruf. 

„Was, damit kommst du jetzt an?“, hörte Castiel Dean ungläubig ins Telefon murren. „Natürlich weiß ich das noch, aber es sind noch Monate bis dahin“…„Dann eben nur Wochen, ist doch egal.“… „Ja, ja, dieses Jahr wird es klappen.“… „Verdammt, Sam, weißt du, dass du nervst.“… „Nein… Du planst das. Klär das mit Bobby und ich bespreche es noch mit Cas. Wir reden dann nochmal, okay.“…Dean verabschiedete sich von seinem Bruder und legte genervt schnaubend auf. Castiel war inzwischen fertig mit dem Abwasch und trocknete sich gerade die Hände an einem Geschirrtuch ab. 

„Was willst du mir besprechen?“, fragte Castiel neugierig.

„Ach, Sam hat nichts Besseres zu tun als sich schon jetzt Gedanken um Thanksgiving und Weihnachten zu machen. An einem von beiden Feiertagen will er mit Jen…Jessica zu Bobby fahren und wir sollen auch kommen.“, erklärte er dem schwarzhaarigen. „Er denkt ich drücke mich davor wenn er nicht rechtzeitig Bescheid sagt.“

„Damit hat er Recht oder nicht?“, schmunzelte Castiel.

Dean verzog das Gesicht. „Ist ja nicht so als ob ich ihn oder Bobby nicht sehen will, aber dieses Happy Family Treffen ist nicht so mein Ding. Ich brauch den ganzen Weihnachts-Kitsch nicht. Überall sind kleine, fette Engel und mehr Beleuchtung als im Rotlichtviertel von Amsterdam.“, Er fuhr sich immer noch genervt durch die Haare. „Aber wir sollten wohl trotzdem hin fahren. Sonst hält er mir das bis in alle Ewigkeit vor.“

Castiel legte ihm kurz beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Dann ignorier einfach die Feiertage und freu dich darauf deinen Bruder wieder zu sehen.“ Immerhin hatte Dean Sam das letzte Mal vor drei Monaten gesehen, als er und Castiel in Kalifornien waren und ihn in Stanford besucht hatten. Ebenso lange lag das letzte Treffen mit Bobby zurück. Auf dem Rückweg ihres Roadtrips war Dean mit Castiel einen Umweg über South Dakota gefahren, um seinen „Onkel“, wie Sam und Dean Bobby nannten obwohl sie nicht Blutsverwandt waren, zu besuchen. 

Der ältere Mann war mehr als erstaunt gewesen weil Dean ihn so kurz hintereinander Zweimal besuchen kam. Ansonsten ließ sich der braunhaarige wohl nur alle Schaltjahre mal blicken. Er hatte sich natürlich gefreut seinen Ziehsohn nochmal wieder zu sehen. Überrascht war er allerding, als Dean nicht alleine auftauchte, sondern Castiel mitbrachte. Dean fiel es noch schwerer Bobby zu erklären, wer Castiel war, als damals bei Sam. Wenn Cas gedacht hatte, er hätte Dean damals nervös erlebt, so wurde er nun eines besseren belehrt. 

Dean, der sonst so eine große Klappe hatte und kein Blatt vor den Mund nahm, benahm sich fast wie ein Teenager, bei dem Versuch zu erklären dass er jetzt mit einem Mann zusammen war. Das nächste Problem war, dass Bobby in dieser Hinsicht nicht so schnell schaltete wie Sam und einfach nicht zu verstehen schien worauf Dean hinaus wollte. Das lag aber auch daran, weil Dean es zu subtil versuchte zu erklären. Bis Bobby ihn anknurrte er solle endlich sagen was sein verdammtes Problem sei. 

Castiel konnte Bobby am Anfang schlecht einschätzen, diese dauerhaft mürrische Art verwirrte ihn. Doch er erkannte schließlich, dass dahinter ein großherziger Mensch steckte, dem Dean wirklich viel bedeutete. Am Ende schaffte es Dean doch zu erklären dass Castiel sein Freund war. Bobbys Reaktion fiel in quasi gar keiner Reaktion aus. Lediglich ein überraschtes „Oh…“ kam ihm über die Lippen. Danach holte er drei Gläser Bourbon und die Sache schien für ihn erledigt. Eine Nacht blieben sie bei Bobby, danach fuhren sie weiter nach Lawrence. 

„Ja, du hast Recht.“, sagte Dean. „Ich soll mit dir besprechen wann es dir passt.“

Castiel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir ist egal ob Weihnachten oder Thanksgiving.“

„Was ist mit deiner Familie?“, fragte Dean den schwarzhaarigen. „Willst du niemanden besuchen? Oder einladen… Ich meine, wir ziehen zusammen, aber du kannst natürlich jederzeit jemanden Einladen, das ist ja klar.“

Doch Castiel schüttelte den Kopf. „Du weißt ich hab nicht viel Kontakt zu meiner Familie. Michael und Luzifer werden Karten schicken oder eine Mail, was auch immer. Und so werde ich es auch halten. Es ist nicht nötig in einen engeren persönlichen Kontakt zu treten.“

„Und Gabe?“, fragte Dean nach. Gabriel war der einzige Bruder von Castiel den er bereits getroffen hatte und der überhaupt von ihnen beiden wusste. Nur mit ihm verstand Castiel sich gut. 

Castiel schnaubte. „Letztes Jahr hatten wir einen Videochat, als er mich betrunken angerufen hat. Ich glaube er war in Brasilien. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere will er dieses Jahr auch wieder hin. Er hat dort eine Freundin, mehr oder weniger.“ 

„Sorry, was?“, Dean sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Er hat eine Freundin? Was sollte dann die Pornogeschichte?“ 

„Sie sind nicht zusammen.“, erklärte Castiel. „Aber er mag sie, das hat er mir mal gesagt. Er fliegt ein paar Mal im Jahr hin und sie…naja, du kannst es dir denken, haben spaß zusammen.“

„Oh, okay.“, murmelte Dean. „Du hast also zwei Scheiß Brüder, die du auf keinen Fall sehen willst und Gabe fliegt zu seiner On-Off Fickbeziehung in den Amazonas.“

Castiel kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich denke nicht dass sie im Amazonas lebt.“

Dean rollte mit den Augen. „Wie auch immer. Das heißt du hast keine anderen Pläne?“

„Nein, hab ich nicht.“, bestätigte Castiel. „Ich richte mich nach euch. Klär es einfach mit Sam und Bobby ab und sag mir dann bescheid.“

„Alles klar.“, schloss Dean das Thema damit ab. „Lass uns doch rüber auf die Couch gehen. Das Wetter wird immer schlechter, da können wir auch einfach einen Film ansehen.“

…

Der Regen fiel unaufhörlich vom Himmel. Dean und Castiel beachteten es nicht, sondern lagen zusammen auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und sahen The Untouchables an. Neben Cowboys und Western war Dean auch ein großer Fan von Eliot Ness.

Zum Mittagessen machte Castiel ein paar Sandwiches, die sie vor dem Fernseher aßen. Es war bisher ein fauler Tag, trotzdem genossen sie ihre gemeinsame Zeit. Auch nichts tun und ausspannen konnte manchmal sehr schön sein. 

Dean war der Meinung Castiel säße immer viel zu steif da und würde so unentspannt aussehen. Deshalb hatte er ihn während des Films einfach zu sich gezogen. So langen sie gemeinsam seitlich auf dem Sofa, Castiel zwischen Deans Beinen, mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust. Nun lief der Abspann und Dean begann sich unter ihm zu regen, streckte die Arme und rutschte etwas höher, in eine halb sitzende Position. Castiels Kopf rutschte automatisch tiefer, auf seinen Bauch und merkte wie sich streichelnde Finger in seine schwarzen Haare schoben. Castiel schloss zufrieden die Augen, bemerkte aber bald wie Dean ihn beobachtete. 

Er sah zu ihm auf, Dean hatte ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen und sein Blick schien ihn abzutasten. Castiel legte Fragend den Kopf schief. „Was ist?“

„So wie du zwischen meinen Beinen liegst, könnte es passieren, dass ich auf unanständige Gedanken komme.“, schmunzelte er.

Castiel hob eine Augenbraue. „Warst du je frei davon?“

Dean grinste. „Kaum, seitdem ich dich kenne.“, gab er zu und kraulte ihn im Nacken. Wie sehr Deans Fantasie auf Abwege gerat, konnte Castiel kurz darauf immer deutlicher spüren, als sich etwas begann gegen seine Brust zu drücken, mit der er auf Deans Hüfte lag. 

Castiel schluckte. Durch das Gefühl der erwachten Erektion war alle Trägheit auf einen Schlag aus seinem Körper verschwunden. Dean bewegte sich unter ihm, versuchte gar nicht erst zu verstecken was in welchem Zustand er war. Ein kleines Keuchen drang an Castiels Ohren und reizte ihn trotz seiner Einfachheit so sehr, dass sich die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken aufstellten. 

„Cas.“, schnurrte Dean und bewegte sein Becken unter ihm. „Cas...hm, Cas.“ Dean sah ihm mit glasigen Augen entgegen, zog die Unterlippe in seinen Mund und machte den kleinen Laut noch einmal. 

Dean reizte ihn oft auf solch extreme Weise, doch auch diese einfachere Art hatte eine große Wirkung auf Castiel. Seine Finger lagen auf Deans Bauch, er spürte den leichten Ansatz von Muskeln unter dem Stoff und hatte Schlagartig das Bedürfnis die nackte Haut berühren zu müssen. Seine Handfläche auf Deans Körper fühlte sich heiß und kribbelig an, seine Finger zuckten unruhig unter der Bemühung Dean nicht einfach sofort das Shirt herunter zu reisen.

„Cas.“, raunte Dean wieder, dieses Mal deutlicher. „Spürst du es Cas? Er ist nur für dich so.“ Wieder drückte er sein Becken nach oben und Castiel konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten. „Oh, Dean.“, murmelte er erregt zurück und kletterte zu ihm hoch, um seinen Mund auf Deans zu drücken. Sofort empfing ihn eine flinke Zunge, die sich bestimmt zwischen seine Lippen drängte. Dean stöhnte in den Kuss und Castiels Herz schlug ihm aufgeregt bis zum Hals. 

Er schob seine Hände unter Deans Oberteil, zerrte ungeduldig daran, bis der dunkelhaarige es sich endlich vom Kopf zog. Gleichzeitig fassten Hände nach Castiel, glitten über seinen Körper, setzten ihn unter Strom und befreiten auch ihn von der störenden Kleidung. 

Dean schlang seine Beine um Castiels Hüfte, drückte sich an ihn und keuchte heißer, als er spürte wie sich Cas' Erregung gegen seine eigene drückte. 

„Ich will dich Dean.“, sagte Cas dunkel zwischen den Küssen.

„Wie willst du mich?“, fragte Dean grinsend. „In dir oder unter dir?“

Castiel hielt für einen Moment atemlos inne. „Komm mit ins Schlafzimmer, dann zeig ich es dir.“ Er stand auf, zog Dean mit sich hoch, drückte sich küssend wieder an ihn. Auf dem Weg ins Nebenzimmer landeten ihre Hosen irgendwo auf dem Boden und zogen eine verräterische Spur bis zum Bett.

Castiel setzte sich auf die Kante und winkte Dean zu sich her. Mit einem Kribbeln im Bauch folgte Dean der Aufforderung. Auf Augenhöhe mit Deans hartem Schwanz, der sich ihm so auffordernd entgegen reckte, geriet Castiels Plan ins Stolpern. 

Plötzlich schob sich eine Hand in seine schwarzen Haare. Überrascht sah Castiel nach oben, von wo aus Deans Augen ihn belustigt anfunkelten. Der braunhaarige hatte ein freches, wissendes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sanft drückte die Hand gegen Castiels Hinterkopf. „Na los, lutsch ihn wenn du so scharf drauf bist.“, grinste Dean. Castiel schnaubte. Arrogant bis in die Haarspitzen. Wenn er dabei nur nicht so heiß wäre.

„Verlockend.“, brummte Castiel. Er lehnte sich vor, Deans Grinsen wurde breiter. Fast…fast… Er konnte bereits den warmen Atem auf seiner Spitze fühlen. Blaue Augen blickten ihn von unten an und diese vollen rosa Lippen öffneten sich. Dean spürte ein vorfreudiges Ziehen. Castiel stoppte kurz vor dem Ziel. In Deans leuchtend grünen Augen tobte ein Sturm aus Ungeduld und Verlangen. Er hatte dieses sexy lächeln aufgelegt und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er war so schön, dass Castiel nachgab, ihm den Gefallen tat und seine Zunge über seine komplette Länge gleiten ließ. Dean legte stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken. Dieser Anblick und diese Laute waren eine wunderbare Belohnung. 

Gerade als Dean anfing es richtig zu genießen und weg zu driften, hörte Castiel wieder auf. „Mach weiter.“, murmelte Dean und versuchte seinen Kopf wieder nach vorne zu schieben. 

Doch Castiel schüttelte den Kopf und löste die Hand bestimmt aus seinen Haaren. „Wenn du mehr davon willst musst du auch etwas dafür tun.“, entschied er. „Komm her.“ 

Castiel rutschte auf dem Bett nach hinten, fasste nach Deans Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Dean wollte sich auf ihn legen, doch Castiel stoppte ihn, küsste ihn kurz und gab ihm mit leichten Druck auf den Hintern zu verstehen, dass er höher rutschen sollte. Dean zog hob fragend die Augenbrauen. 

„Hoch mit dir und dreh dich um.“, erklärte Castiel mit kratziger Stimme sein Vorhaben. „Dann mach ich weiter.“

Auf Deans Lippen legte sich ein dreckiges Grinsen, als er Versand was Castiel von ihm wollte. Er kniete verkehrt herum über seinen Kopf, stützte sich mit den Händen neben Cas Hüfte ab und hatte nun ebenfalls das harte Glied des schwarzhaarigen vor Augen. Unter ihm brummte Castiel zufrieden, legte seine Hände auf Deans Hintern und drückte ihn nach unten. Im nächsten Moment stöhnte Dean heißer, als er Castiels Zunge wieder um seinen Schaft spürte. Kurz genoss der das feuchte saugen und das angenehme Ziehen in seinen Lenden. Überrascht keuchte er, als Castiel ihm plötzlich fest in den Po kniff. 

„Mach dich an die Arbeit.“, raunte Cas, mit der Spitze seines Penis an den Lippen. Auch er war schon sehr erregt und brauchte Zuwendung. Sein Becken zuckte heftig, als Dean folgte und seine Erektion mit einem Mal tief in den Mund nahm. Er stöhnte, leckte seinerseits erregt über Deans Penis und genoss die saugende Hitze um seine Mitte. Deans Zunge, Oh, diese wunderbar warme, weiche Zunge, fuhr über seine Länge und, oh, Castiel atmete vor Aufregung schneller, als die Lippen des braunhaarigen an seiner Eichel saugten. Wieder zuckte Castiels Hüfte nach oben, Dean hielt sie fest, umfing sie mit seinen Armen und zog dabei Castiels Schenkel weiter auseinander. Er spürte Finger an seinen Beinen entlang streicheln und Deans warmen Atem, an dieser Intimen Stelle auf seiner Haut.

Er selbst nahm währenddessen Deans Schaft in den Mund. Aus dieser Position ging es tiefer als sonst und Dean drückte sich begeistert der heißen Enge entgegen. Castiels Hände langen noch immer auf seinem Hintern, streichelten und drückten den festen Po. Doch nach und nach glitten die Finger weiter in die Mitte. Dean stöhnte zunehmend, vibrierte um Castiels pochende Erektion, je näher die Finger seinem Eingang kamen. Sie fuhren massierend darüber, erst leicht, dann fester und drückten dich schließlich in ihn.

Deans Griff um Castiels Oberschenkel wurde fester, als er spürte wie der schwarzhaarige die Finger in ihn schob und begann sie zu bewegen. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich überreizt und heiß an. Er schmeckte Cas auf seiner Zunge, drängte sich selbst in den Mund des anderen und drückte sich soweit es ging den stoßenden Fingern entgegen. 

Auch Castiel unter ihm wandt sich unruhiger, hielt immer wieder in seinen Saugbewegungen inne, stöhnte, keuchte, machte weiter und vögelte Dean nebenbei mit den Fingern. 

Deans Herz klopfte schneller, er schmeckte Cas deutlicher, spürte die Schenkel unter seinen Händen stärker zittern und hörte das raue, tiefe Stöhnen, das ihm auf erregende Weise direkt in seine Mitte schoss. Er liebte Castiels dunkle Laute, liebte die Art, wie er beim Sex abging, liebte diese weichen, vollen Lippen und liebte es ihn zu verwöhnen und zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. „Komm, Cas, Baby, komm für mich.“, knurrte er erregt und nahm in gleich darauf wieder in den Mund. 

Castiel drückte den Rücken durch, Dean bemühte sich noch ein bisschen mehr und brachte ihn über den Rand. Cas kam in seinem Mund, Dean machte weiter. Er fand es zwar geil Castiel zu schmecken wenn er ihm einen Blow Job gab, aber schlucken wollte er trotzdem immer noch nicht und ließ es deshalb einfach nebenher aus seinem Mund laufen.

Castiel hörte während seines Orgasmus nicht auf, Dean zu verwöhnen und es dauerte nicht lange bis auch er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte.

Dean ließ sich zur Seite auf das Bett fallen, atmete noch immer unregelmäßig, aber hatte ein dickes grinsen auf den Lippen. Mit Cas war sogar so ein scheiß langweiliger Regentag etwas Besonderes. 

Castiel regte sich, sagte er wolle duschen gehen. Gute Idee, im Gegensatz zu Dean hatte er doch einiges abbekommen. Bevor er ganz aus dem Bett aufstehen konnte zog Dean ihn nochmal zu sich heran, um ihn zu küssen. Dieses Mal sanfter, nicht so stürmisch und wild wie zuvor. Ihre Lippen schmusten einen Moment miteinander, ehe sie sich wieder trennten. Dean lächelte glücklich. Er sah in die schönen blauen Augen vor sich und ein warmes Gefühl erfüllte seine Brust. Castiel lächelte zurück, gab ihm noch einen Kuss und löste sich dann von ihm, um ins Bad zu gehen.

„Warte hier auf mich.“, sagte Castiel zärtlich. „Und wehe du bist angezogen wenn ich zurück komme.“

„Bestimmt nicht.“, erwiderte Dean. „Ich sagte doch, wir machen uns einen gemütlichen Tag im Bett.“

Castiel hatte ein schelmisches Funkeln in den Augen, als er antwortete. „Mach es dir nicht zu gemütlich. Ich habe noch einiges mit dir vor.“

…  
He had the face of an angel  
Smiling with sin  
A body of „Venus“ with arms  
Dealing with danger  
Stroking my skin  
Let the thunder and lightening start

It wasn't the first  
It wasn't the last  
It wasn't that he didn't care  
He wanted it hard  
And wanted it fast  
He liked it done medium rare

Seems like a touch, a touch too much  
Seems like a touch, a touch too much  
Too much for my body, too much for my brain  
This damn man’s gonna drive me insane  
He's had a touch, a touch too much, touch me  
…  
*AC/DC – Touch too much,   
geänderter Text (She=He)

xxx

The End

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LFOhLuUnkPA  
*AC/DC – Go Down

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BEhMjZGJQ-Y  
*AC/DC – Touch too much,

Ist jemand aufgefallen wer da seine Autos in Deans Werkstatt hatte? ^^   
Die hab ich mir ausgeliehen von Damon und Stefan aus Vampir Diaries.   
https://www.pinterest.de/pin/383087512029797423/  
https://www.pinterest.de/pin/522910206724116188/

Der weiße 1959 Cadillac Eldorado ist aus Supernatural „Two Minutes to Midnight“.   
So ein geiler Auftritt!   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1EzU9sLQ6I!


End file.
